The Balancing Act
by Cassie-D 101
Summary: Madison Gilbert; younger cousin to Elena & Jeremy, who also happens to be a pureblooded witch as well...So what if Tatia had a cousin named Elizabeth, and Katherine also had a cousin named Maria that Maddie just so happened to be the doppelganger of? And since she obviously wasn't meant to be part of the sacrifice for Nicklaus's curse then what was her purpose for? Klaus/Oc Kol/Oc
1. Prank Night, Chapter 1

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

-Begins in season 3 on Prank Night at the school.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prank Night**

Madison felt an eerie chill go up her spine walking down the halls of Mystic Falls High School. It was senior prank night and even though she wasn't going to be a senior this year she was here setting up pranks with her friends wanting to be in on some of the fun.

She knew something was off as she turned down another deserted quiet hallway. Not only ten minutes ago there were dozens of teens buzzing around every hall laughing with friends as they set pranks up for the teachers and staff for the following day…and now it was like they had all vanished. She walked to Alaric's classroom knowing that's where Elena was at. But when she got there no one was in the classroom.

She went to the desk and found that nothing had been glued shut like Elena had planned and she frowned. It was over a half hour ago when Elena had gone off to do Ric's desk as a solo mission and since it hadn't been done Madison knew now that something was definably up.

She wrapped her arms around her body in a comforting way as she made her way closer to the gym doors. She didn't know why she was heading to the gym, but she felt an odd pull telling her that if she wanted to know why the sudden atmosphere changed in the building then she would find out in the gym.

When she got to the gym she instantly kept herself hidden outside the gym doors and her heart began to race. She peered around the corner of the wall and saw that Stefan who had been missing all summer because of Klaus was pacing the room with blood staining his face and shirt. She covered her mouth to hold back a cry when she saw the bodies of two seniors lying next to Elena lifeless.

Maddie felt frozen to her spot. If Stefan was back in town then did that mean Klaus was and if Klaus was back in town did that mean he was here at the school lurking around somewhere as well?

And worse yet, unlike everyone else Maddie didn't know what Klaus looked like. She had been really sick catching a nasty virus the week he took over Ric's body and of the night of the sacrifice with an extremely high fever that left her stuck in bed and delusion. She didn't even know what was going on till the following morning when Caroline came by to fill her in on what happened the night before with the sacrifice and Elijah turning his back on them in the end to help his brother escape.

She glanced around the hall she was hiding in quickly trying to detect if there was anyone else nearby, mainly the hybrid. But she saw no sign of life. She quickly turned her attention back to the gym scanning the large room carefully from her hiding spot behind the big mental door.

Then Madison almost yelped in surprise needing to steady her feet from plummeting her backwards onto her butt when she realized that there was someone who had been sitting on the bleacher's this whole time watching the scene in front of him in almost amusement. But she covered her mouth quickly with one hand, muting all sound that wanted to come out, and steadied her balance as quickly as she lost it.

She knew that this man had to be Klaus. And even though she knew he was a heartless monster that killed viciously with no remorse and was the reason for Elena and Jeremy's Aunt Jenna and all of their Uncle John to die along with no doubt thousands of other innocent people she couldn't help but think he was incredibly sexy.

He had very short blonde hair that if he grew his hair out she knew it would be curly. And even from the distance and from a side view she could tell he had sexy dimples that could make any girl melt. He was well built, and was muscular, but he wasn't too muscular. He didn't have huge muscles or anything but he was very well defined and she had no doubt that he had a six pack under those cloths of his. She could tell that if she stood next to him she would only stand to his chin which made him most likely about six feet.

She snapped out of her 'evil sexy vampire' trance when both Bonnie and Matt came bursting through the doors on the opposite side of the gym, both of their cloths were soaked and clinging too their bodies and they were out of breath.

"Bonnie, Matt, go!" Elena cried, seeing her two friends. She knew Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill them if he thought the need to do so.

They first looked to Elena, then to Stefan shocked to see him standing there with blood covering his face and cloths before turning their eyes to Klaus, and anyone who wasn't blind could see the terror that lay inside them as their eyes widened in fear.

But before they even had time to respond to the pled to 'run,' Klaus was directly in front of Bonnie. "I was wondering when you'd show up," he said to her blithely in a thick British accent that Madison swore made her heart skip a beat at the sound. "Now we can get my little problem figured out correctly…I am assuming you're the reason Elena's still walking around and in the living."

Bonnie's eyes were wide. Her eyes flicked to Elena, and then back to Klaus. "That's right," she said, her voice thin. "If you want to blame someone, blame me."

Madison struggled to hear the conversation properly since they were talking in low tones, "Oh, there's no need for blaming, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix to it."

As he finished speaking the gym doors on the opposite side of where she was hiding flew opened again reveling a very pretty blonde dragging Tyler by the arm roughly clearly being a vampire.

"Get off of me!" Tyler said, scowling. But the pretty blonde only held him tightly, dragging him to Klaus.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus said, gesturing at the blonde girl turning to look at each teenager in the room before continuing, "Word of warning, though, she can be quite mean."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't be an ass." She shoved Tyler to him, who stumbled over his feet falling in a heap in front of the hybrid.

"Leave him alone!" Maddie directed her attention back to her cousin. From her place, Maddie could see tears glitter in her eyes; she knew that if one wrong move was made that Tyler would be dead in a second.

"I'm going to make this very simple." Klaus said ignoring her cousin's pled yanking Tyler up beside him, "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." The Original paused and brought his wrist up to his fangs. He pulled Tyler by the neck and shoved his bloody wrist into Tyler's mouth. "I want you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake," he gripped Tyler's face twisting it slowly, "you better hurry." Then he snapped Tyler's neck, the sound of bones snapping echoed through the gym and Tyler's body fell to the floor with a sick thud, leaving everyone gawping at the now dead boy.

Madison jerked her body away from the door and pushed her body against a wall to support herself. She covered her mouth with both hands trying to not let any cry or whimper escape her mouth. Tears flowed down her cheeks and her breathing starting to become uneven and hard. She felt her heart pound against her chest violently and her body began to tremble.

One of her friends had just been killed right in front of her and was going to be in transition into being a vampire hybrid. And if Bonnie couldn't figure out whatever was the problem with Klaus's hybrids then Tyler would be dead for good.

Madison knew that they began speaking again but she couldn't concentrate on that. All she could think of was her friend lying dead on the gym floor. But then hearing the devil himself talk again she tried pushing her emotions to the side and snuck back over to the door to eavesdrop making sure to hold her emotions in check so her breathing would return to normal.

"That's right. Now go on," Klaus said to Bonnie. "Go fetch your grimoirs and enchantments and what not. I'll hold on to Elena for safekeeping." He grabbed Elena's upper arm, and Bonnie let out a fearful gasp looking at the grip Klaus had on Elena grabbing a hold of Matt and running out of the gym determined to find a cure for both Tyler's sake and Elena's.

Then Klaus sent Tyler away with his bitchy sister which then left him with just Elena and Stefan. After Klaus said a few smart ass things to both Elena and Stefan the gym doors were again shoved open forcefully; and Rebekah came stalking in, completely pissed off.

Her eyes seemed lethal and dark, her tiny mouth pulled tight into a snarl as she stared Elena down. There was a cell phone clenched in one hand. She was headed towards Elena. "Where is it?" she demanded in a shout, her anger bursting like sparks from a fire. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus was clearly annoyed.

"She has my necklace!" Rebekah shoved the phone in his face, all the while glowering at Elena. "Look at that. She's wearing it, in that picture."

Klaus's eyes found Stefan and Maddie felt her heartbeat pick up again in fear of what was going to happen next. "More lies, I see. Why am I not surprised?"

Rebekah's chest heaved up and down, her breathing shallow and her teeth barred. "Where is it?"

Madison could feel the fear radiating off of both Elena and Stefan as the female Original narrowed her eyes into slits at the doppelganger. "I-I don't know…Katherine took it…" Elena stuttered and Madison cursed to herself silently knowing how bad Elena sucked at lying.

"You're lying!" Rebekah drove forward latching onto Elena and wildly tore her fangs into her cousin's neck. The only thing that registered in Madison's mind was that a member of her family was being attacked and could possibly get killed (again) and without clearly thinking she immediately went into action.

She ran forward into the gym and focused all of her energy onto the blonde female and instantly the female original was sent flying brutally through the air pounding into the gym wall forcefully a good thirty feet away from Elena. Everyone turned towards Madison with wide eyes.

Elena's mouth formed a big 'O' and her eyes abruptly filled with dread and terror seeing her little cousin standing there ready to defend her against two pissed off originals.

Rebekah hissed standing back up to her feet ready to tear whoever it was who attacked her to shreds, but when she charged at Madison she immediately stopped once she saw the little girl who attacked her.

"Who is this imposter!" Rebekah cried out as she moved to stand next to her brother with wide eyes staring at the sixteen year old confused. "What is this magic?" She said hissing back at Elena and Stefan. She didn't give them time to answer before she charged forward grabbing Maddie by the neck tossing her like she was a rag doll over to where Elena sat.

Maddie hit the gym floor hard and rolled her body a few times hoping somehow it would soften the blow. It didn't. And she knew that she'd be lucky if this didn't leave any bruises. She got to her feet quickly trying to clear her dizzy vision from the fall holding her arm close to her chest from the hard impact.

Elena stood up and protectively pushed her younger cousin behind her hoping she could somehow shield her from the two pissed off vampires in front of her. "Stefan who is she!" Rebekah shrieked again pointing her finger at Maddie in rage getting angry that no one was answering her.

"Her name is Madison Gilbert. She is Elena's younger cousin." Stefan answered starring at the two Gilberts' in dread hoping that both of them would make it out of this all right.

"Well then it appears that there is more than just one doppelganger running around Mystic Falls…" Klaus said as he walked closer to the Gilbert girls and easily pushed Elena away from the younger Gilbert effortlessly.

Elena huffed in pain as she hit the gym floor about ten feet away from Madds. Madison tried taking a step to her cousin to help but a hand on her forearm stopped her. She slowly looked down at the hand holding her then slowly titled her head up to meet ocean depth blue penetrating eyes that were starring back. He starred at Madison strangely and it sent shivers down the young girl's spine. She held her breath. His intense stare was making her feel odd sensations. And she couldn't decide if those sensations were good or bad. And she really wasn't sure if she wanted to decide on what one's they were either.

"You look exactly the same, expect for the eyes of course…" Klaus mumbled almost as if he was talking to himself. "She had beautiful doe eyes, but you my dear, you have some of the most hypnotizing eyes that I have ever seen…" He stared into her unique hazel eyes in wonder.

Everyone had always admired her uncommon color of hazel eyes; her grams always told her she had been blessed when born by the spirits to inherit such marvelous spell-casting eyes. They were hazel, but they were different from what most hazel eyes were like. The outer layer of her eyes had a yellow almost golden color and then it faded into a dark pricing blue color that faded into a crystal blue and then the inner part was a beautiful mixture of forest green and honey brown.

"Leave her alone! Please, she has nothing to do with this!" Elena pleaded standing up trying desperately to get the hybrid away from her youngest family member. Klaus clicked his tongue turning his head annoyingly to the older doppelganger.

"Now, my dear Elena how did you ever manage to keep this away from me in my short lived time here in Mystic Falls a few months ago? I most certainly would not have missed this face." Klaus said reaching his hand out to touch Maddie's face. And out of natural reaction Madison took a step back in fear scared to why the hybrid seemed so fascinated with her.

Elena didn't answer though; Maddie beat her to it finally being able to find her voice. "I had a really bad fever the week you decided to come and terrorize my town and friends."

"Ahh…well that is most certainly a disappointment that I didn't discover you earlier on….but better late than never, right?" He said with an adorable smile plastered on his face showing his full dimples. She gulped. She was right from her earlier observations and suppositions. His dimples could definably make a girl melt. Even more so when they were personally directed at you.

"Madison has nothing to do with your business Klaus. Let her go, she is innocent, still a child." Stefan said in a rigid flat tone. He tried not to show his feelings that he cared about the two Gilberts' in the room but failed horribly.

Maddie held back a scold. She hated when people pointed out that she was the youngest out of everyone else. It was annoying, sure she had just turned sixteen a few weeks ago, but it didn't mean she was still a '_child_'.

"How many times do I have to tell you to turn it off before you finally do?" Klaus said turning his head to the younger vampire with venom in his eyes. Maddie stiffen in fear at the sudden change in behavior and she swore she saw Klaus flinch just a tad at her reaction…but then again she was probably just imagining things.

Stefan starred down at the ground with hard eyes. He knew that he was compelled to turn his feelings off, but he fought it. He couldn't bare if something happened to Elena or one of her friends or family members. She had already lost so much, and he knew that if Madison got hurt by none other than Klaus then she would never forgive herself.

"You have twenty minutes for the witch to find an answer for me before I want you to tear you precious love to pieces. If there is no answer in twenty minutes then your doppelganger dies." He said as his sister Rebekah went to the control panels for the scoreboard in the gym turning it on and putting the timer on for twenty minutes.

"What about her Nik, are you going to kill her too?" Rebekah asked walking back towards her brother gently, starring at Madison with wide eyes. Instead of sounding lethal like she had when she addressed everyone else, she sounded almost caring. Almost as if she was scared that the youngest of the five in the gym would die.

Klaus ignored his sister and walked up to Stefan his eyes dilating. "Turn it off." Stefan held his ground though and fought the compulsion. But Klaus wouldn't have that. "I said TURN IT OFF!" And then Madison saw the change in Stefan's eyes.

Gone was the love and tenderness. What replaced them scared her; it made her heart turn cold. The warm blue eyes that she had grown to known over the last year were just as heartless as the man that stood before him.

"What did you do to him?" Maddie herd herself asking as she stared in awe. She felt her feet walk over to her cousin who was sitting on the gym floor completely baffled at the situation at hand. She knelt down to Elena and wrapped her arms around her trying her best to comfort her. Elena welcomed her cousin's embrace and lent into her warm arms feeling absolutely defeated. This was it; this was how she and her cousin were going to die. By the hands of the man she loved.

"I fixed him, love." The hybrid said with a slight smirk on his face as he watched both doppelgangers, cautiously watching as the younger one cared for the older one with tenderness.

"You destroyed him." Elena said emotionless.

Klaus smiled in triumph, "I brought out his true natural. I have finally brought the ripper out of him that he tried so hard to hide from me all summer."

Elena's face darkened. "You are nothing but a sick twisted monster. Are you so unhappy with your existence that you have to try and ruin everyone else's happiness in the world?" Elena shouted standing to her feet to stare down the original.

Before Madison could even blink Elena was sent flying about ten feet away and Klaus was now standing where her cousin was standing only a second ago.

"God dam, what is it with you and these dam vampires throwing everyone around like ragdolls!" Madison herd herself spit out with venom laced in her voice starring over at her cousin who was trying hard to keep any cries of pain silent.

Klaus ignored her comment, he just merely starred at her with his head titled slightly to the side, "So, I can hear you witchy friends conversation a few classrooms away…it seems to be my dear Elena, that your blood is the key indigent to my hybrids changing. So I shall say it's your lucky night, I shall not kill you for the moment." He said charging over to Elena taking a knife that Madison suppose he grabbed from his pocket sliding it over Elena's wrist squeezing some of her blood into a little vile he had in his other hand.

Madison gasped running over to help her struggling cousin stand as Klaus got the blood her needed tossing her to the side. Once Elena finally stood using Maddie as support she turned back to the laughing vampire behind her.

"Humans, truly pathetic with you emotions…feelings are what get you killed."

"You're wrong." Madison herd an poisonous voice and was shocked when she realized that the voice belonged to her. She stared down the hybrid with ghastly eyes as she spoke her next words. "Emotions and feelings are what give us power." And with that she concentrated all of her energy on the man in front of her.

He fell to his knees in pain holding his chest with one hand and the other going to his head. Never before had the original felt such pain brought to him by any witch or human. He knew the witch was making every blood vessel in his head explode giving him multiple aneurisms. And he knew that she was slowly and successfully squeezing his heart agonizingly till it stopped beating altogether.

"If you kill him then your cousin will die. I will make sure of it myself if you do not stop your magic on my brother." Rebekah said in a clam tone starring at the girl with wide eyes. It was clear to everyone that both originals were shocked at how much power this little slip of a girl had within her, Bonnie couldn't even give Katherine an aneurism from Katherine being too old and smart for witch tricks like these.

Madison grabbed Elena's hand and tugged her with her as she slowly made her way towards one of the many exits of the gym walking backwards to keep her spell going till they made it to the door and made a mad dash run for it, leaving Stefan behind knowing that he wouldn't have come even if they tried to get him to because of the compulsion.

Maddie sprinted through the darkened halls dragging Elena along with her existing the school as quickly as they could running to Elena's car. Elena quickly slammed on the gas flying home not even paying attention to the speed limit. Once they got to the Gilbert house they ran inside as quickly as possibly slamming the door shut behind them.

"Do you think everyone else is okay?" Maddie asked Elena panting trying to steady her heartbeat.

"If my blood is the key, then Tyler should be fine, and Bonnie and Matt should be fine as well. They gave Klaus what he needed."

"But what if they aren't?" Maddie whispered feeling dread hit her from head to toe. But right at that moment Elena's phone starting buzzing going off with Bonnie's ringtone.

"Bonnie!" Elena gulped into the phone turning onto speaker phone.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea I'm okay what about you and Matt?"

"We're fine. Matt just dropped me off at home."

"And Tyler?" Maddie shouted beside Elena.

"He's a hybrid now. Caroline is with him, she's going to help him adjust."

"What about Klaus? What did he do?"

"He seemed puzzled when he first came into the room holding his chest almost like he suffered a heart attack or stroke. But once he gave Tyler your blood, and saw that he transition normally he just seemed pleased that we found the answer he and his sister left the school just leaving us all there…"

Elena rested her head against the back of the door closing her eyes sighing deeply, "Well at least you guys are okay, that's all that matters. And Klaus is gone."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment, "I don't think he's gone Elena."

"What do you mean, he got his answers…"

"Yea, but Elena he only had enough of your blood to maybe only turn ten or so werewolves, and that if he only gives them a drop each…He's going to want more of your blood…" Elena didn't answer she just slide down to the floor with her back still against the door now with her knees pulled up to her chest with her head resting on them. "And he did mumble something to his sister as they were leaving about fancying themselves a home here for a while…"

Elena groaned look up at her silent cousin, "Fantastic."

'Great' Maddie thought to herself.

* * *

**Okay guys, review and tell me what all of you think! :)**


	2. First Day of School, Chapter 2

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilberts tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Madds woke up the next morning in her bed groaning. It was way too early to be called a decent time. She rolled on her side seeing that it was a little after six and knew she had to get up and going if she wanted to be dressed nicely and ready for the first day of her junior year.

Maddie had her grandmother come pick her up from Elena's last night a little after her and Elena got to her house not wanting Elena to have to drive back home by herself with two originals out and about and a now emotionless boyfriend roaming around town.

She sighed getting up from bed lazily making her way to her conjoining bathroom to take a nice hot shower to wake her up and to get ready for the day ahead.

After brushing her teeth she blow dried her hair and touched up her natural curls with a curling iron that reached to the middle of her back and then applied some make up. She put a light layer on of her mineral powder foundation to smooth her skin out and cover up the bags and dark lines under her eyes, and then a thin layer of her regular eyeliner on both top and bottom lids and a little bit of mascara onto her already naturally long thick lashes to make them even longer and darker for a tad bit more dramatic look. She wasn't one who layered on the make up like a lot of other girls but she did like to use make up to bring out her best features and she thought those were her eyes.

Then lastly she dapped on a little bit of her cheery lip gloss and headed back into her room to her closest trying to decide on the perfect first day of school look.

She knew that if this was anyone else that they would probably be freaking out more about the events of last night and wouldn't give a crap about school and what to wear. But with the life that has been given to her so far, she's learned that you have to keep moving forward with life, because life isn't going to wait around for you no matter how much you wish it would.

So that's exactly what she plans on doing. Going on with life like nothing really scary or life-threatening had happened. She had made it through sixteen years of life with one curve ball after another being thrown at her, and had escaped death on more than just one occasion. So to her, having a scary run-in with an original vampire who had just informed her that she also was a doppelganger like Elena was just going to be added to that list of unfortunate things. And it was going to be dealt with when she had more time to clearly think about it.

After a few minutes Madison finally decided on light gray skinny jeans with 3 ½ inch black velvet ankle boots with a bow on the side that she tucked her pants into with a bright but dark royal blue lose shirt that had quarter sleeves where one sleeve hung loosely off her shoulder and a blank tank underneath. She threw a few long lose golden necklaces on and checked her reflection in the mirror and smiled. It wasn't the most perfect outfit in the world but it was good 'stylish first day outfit' in her opinion.

She quickly grabbed her small gym duffle-bag for gymnastics for after school tossing a pair of black spandex shorts and a dark red sports bra in along with her cheerleading shoes that were light and easy to tumble in. Then she grabbed her light brown leather satchel for school throwing a couple notepads and pens in before closing that and grabbing both bags tossing them on her shoulder shoving her phone into her pocket and made her way down to the kitchen where her Grams was making breakfast.

"Mmm smells great! Whacha making?" Madison asked setting her two bags down on the floor hopping onto one of the bar stools at the snack bar.

Her grandma smiled at her positive attitude despite of everything that happened the night before setting a plate in front of her with a good size omelet on it with a glass of milk. "A big healthy omelet that will for sure get you through the day with lots of energy."

Madison smiled smelling the food in front of her, "Yummy, looks great!" And then began to dig into the food taking sips of her milk every few bites.

"So what are plans for after school honey?"

"Well I have training till six, which is how it's going to be all week since the specialist is coming this weekend, and I have to be ready for him. So basically it's going to be a lot of conditioning to get ready for him. Then I guess heading to The Grill to hang and grab dinner." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What about you, do you have a shift at the hospital today?"

"Three hour practices are a bit long for the first week back to school aren't they? And yes, I have an afternoon shift today, and then I'll be heading to The Grill as well to check that all the supplies are all stocked up and make sure everything is in order."

Madison nodded her head slowly, "Yea three hours a day with school back is a lot and I'm not use to it, but being an elite gymnast and only having three hours in the gym on weekdays and five hours on Saturdays is nothing compared to the girls who are homeschooled and get to spend almost a full school-day in the gym six days out of the week. And If I want to keep my title as national champion I have to try and get more hours in the gym…especially with Worlds coming up in a four months. I have to nail everything and put my all into it." She said taking a gulp of milk real fast before continuing on, "And, are you sure that running The Grill is okay with you still? I mean, it is technically _mine _with mom and dad gone…and if it's too much for you with your hospital shifts I can help out more?"

"Sweetie don't worry about me. Running The Grill is not a problem for me, and until you are old enough and mature enough to run it by yourself I am happy to keep it going…and I do understand that you need to work harder now with Worlds, but unlike all the other girls like you mentioned-" She paused giving her granddaughter a pointed look, "-you aren't homeschooled, and since you're not, you don't have all this extra time that they do. You go to public school, and you have homework and grades that you need to keep up with."

"I know Grams, but trust me, I got everything under control. These next few weeks are going to be kind of a squeeze, but once the specialist leaves practices should be back to normal, where they'll go back to only two hours on school days and Fridays and Sundays off."

Her grandma let out a thoughtful hum, "Maybe we should postpone witch lessons for a month or so till things settle down a tad then?"

"What no!" Madison said snapping her head up to her Grams with wide eyes. "There's no way we are going postpone me learning more about magic. Not with everything that's going on! With Klaus and his sister being in town I need to dive into learning more than ever, stopping lessons is not even a realistic option!"

Madison's grandmother sighed setting her coffee down on the counter, "Maddie, I just don't want you overworking yourself. You are already pushing it with gymnastics, and I know you aren't going to give up cheerleading because you love it and it's something that's fun and easy for you…but you do realize that you need to fit in proper meals and at least a good seven hours of sleep a night if you're going to keep all these things up, right sweetie?"

Madison sighed, "I know Grams, and I promise you the moment I feel overworked and that I need a break I will take a few days off from everything and just chill till I am as good as new."

"There is no talking any sense into you…just like your mother." Her grandma said smiling shaking her head seeing more of her own daughter in granddaughter every day.

Maddie laughed, "Yep, definably right when you say there's no talking any sense into me." She said trying to lightly joke around before turning serious, "But let me tell you Grams, I can handle gymnastics; school; cheer; friends; homework; magic; and vampires and still fit in a few extra hours of being a normal teen with sleep and food." She paused to let a huge smile light up her face, "And let me tell you why that is…it is simply because I am a Gilbert. And us Gilberts, we always push through everything life throws at us and fight through it. And also because I am a Blake, and I come from a long line of strong independent powerful women who also happen to be badass witches I might add!"

Her grandma shook her head in defeat chuckling at the teen before her, "As much as I want you to tone down all your activities and breathe a little, I know you're right and I know you can handle this, but please be careful…here's some lunch money dear, and have a good first day." She said sliding money over to her granddaughter knowing that she would be okay even with all the pressures she was facing grabbing her purse heading to the garage to head to work.

Madison rinsed her plate of in the sick picked her bags up again slipping her money into her satchel while heading out to her own car driving off to school. She parked in the parking lot near the front doors getting out and heading over to the picnic table where she saw her friends sitting at. She smiled with a skip in her step greeting them as she got nearer.

"What's got you so giddy?" Caroline asked confused to why Madds was so happy after the events of last night.

"Well despite the events that happened last night, today is a new day, which means yesterday is in the past and since it is in the past we have to leave it in the past and accept it and try to only look at the good that came with it." The sixteen year old said with a small shrug trying to change the gloomy mood.

"Ahh…I know I wasn't there, but what good could have possible come from last night?" Jeremy said sitting next to Elena.

"Well even though Tyler was changed into a vampire hybrid thing at least he isn't dead, which obviously right there is fantastic news, duh! And now he can spend eternity with Caroline and they can forever be the hot young sexy 'it' vampire couple as we get old fat and gray." She giggled earning a few smiles from her friends, "And while we have two evil originals in town that want us dead or at least want to annoy us to death, we do know that we can hurt them." She said confident.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows up looking at Madds. "Last time I checked they are kind of indestructible."

"Well last night, while I was with Elena in the gym I found out that my magic can affect Klaus. I can hurt him. I don't know if I can kill him or seriously injury him but I can definably hurt him and slow him down. So when we do find a way to kill him…BAM…I do some serious concentrating and then killing original evil vampire hybrid solved!"

"How can your magic hurt him, but my mine he barely feels?" Bonnie asked looking confused. "I mean even when I had the hundred dead witches helping me it took a lot to get to him, and even then that's when he was possessing Alaric's body?"

"I'm actually not sure why, and I didn't even think of that till now to be honest…" Madison said hoping Bonnie wasn't upset.

"I mean it's not like it's the end of the world or anything, maybe your magic and your witch bloodline is just stronger?" She said with a shrug of her shoulders pushing it to the side.

"Maybe…but all I am trying to say is that even though we had a pretty crummy night, doesn't mean we have to let it bring us down. Yea, Klaus is back and kind of wants Elena's blood to create his hybrids and is creepy curious about me because I'm supposedly a doppelganger of someone he and Rebekah knew or something-"

"Wait huh?" Tyler said causing Madison to pause in her speech.

"Wait huh, what?" Madison asked crossing her arms not liking that she was interrupted in her pep-up epic speechmaking.

"You're a doppelganger now too?"

"Well, we don't know that for sure, I mean Klaus mentioned something like that, but I decided that I will worry about that when it comes to it! Right now I just want to live my life and worry about sixteen year old teenage stuff. And honestly all of us need to think about other things besides Klaus. Cause if we don't that then all we are going to do is worry about what he's up to and what's going to happen next. And if all we think about is what's going to happen next then we are not going to pay attention to the present, and if we don't do that than we are going to miss some major teenage defining moments and that is just not cool!" Madison took a couple deep breaths tilting her head looking at each one of her friends letting them take in her speech, hoping it would at least take a little effect on them.

"When did you become the one for speeches?" Matt said with a smile, "That's usually Caroline's thing."

"Hey!" Caroline said giving him a look lightly swatting his arm. Matt held his hands up innocently at her chucking at her response.

"Well, last night before I went to bed I thought of everything's that happened to me especially everything's that happened in the last few years. And well if I can make it through all the crap that's happened since my dad's death in one piece, then I don't see why I can't make it through this. I'm a fighter, and I always push through everything no matter how impossible it seems…And, I guess I try to see hard situations like the ones we get ourselves into like I do with gymnastics." Madison paused searching for the right words to use.

Once she figured out what she wanted to say she looked right at Elena knowing that she would need the encouragement the most, "Everything scientifically tells me that what I do on a daily basis in the gym isn't humanly possible. It goes against the laws of physics. But yet me and every other gymnast out there have proven them wrong, and we've have gone against all odds to prove it. And I'm no vampire or werewolf were I have enhanced strength and spectacular balance. I'm just human, yea I'm a witch, but still human. And right now all odds are against us. Right now, we have every right to give up and not push forward. But that is not what we are going to do."

Elena nodded her head and a tiny smile tugged at her lips as she listened to what her little cousin had to say, "She's right guys, us sitting here mopping about things we can't change isn't going to fix anything. And it isn't who we are."

"It's not, and as annoying as it is, life isn't going to stop for us because tragedy hit yet again. We got knocked down last night and some real sucky things happened, but every time I eat mat and I don't hit a move right when I'm training, I don't sit there and mopped about it. I get right back up and try it again no matter how many times I fall. Because I know if I try hard enough in the end I'll get it. It may take time, but I'll be the one winning after all the hits I took. And that's how we need to think with this problem right now."

Caroline nodded with a smile, "When you get knocked down dust yourself off and get back up."

Bonnie look around at the group before adding, "Yea, we are stronger than we think; we just all need to see that."

"You ever thought of going into politics Maddie?" Tyler said smirking.

"Ahh, no, why?" She said confused.

"Because you sure can make one hell of speech, you would have had my dad running for his money if he was still here." Tyler said laughing throwing his bag on his shoulder as they all began to make their way into the building with the ten minute warning bell ringing.

"Yea, you sure got me beat in the epic speech department." A laughing Caroline added as Tyler threw his arm around her shoulders affectionately.

Madison narrowed her eyes at her friends playfully, "Ha ha very funny guys, I just…I don't know, you guys all needed a pick-me-up after last night and I was just the lucky one this time to give that pick-me-up."

Then shortly they all made their separate ways and Madison walked with Elena to her locker in silence, she knew that Elena took her speech to heart, but she wasn't an idiot. She knew her cousin was still really down about last night, and she had every right with Stefan now having no compassion for his feelings anymore.

"You okay 'Lena?"

"Not really, no." She answered truthfully pushing a section of her straight dark hair behind her ears. "But I will be. You're right, we will get through this, and we can't put pause on our lives, because life doesn't work like that."

"Do you need to vent about Stefan at all…because I'm here for you if you do? You don't need to hold it in if its hurting."

"No, actually I don't think I do to be honest. I am going to accept what happened, and I'm going to deal with it. It hurts, but its reality and I know that I need to accept it and not dwell on the past. I have my whole senior year to look forward to!" Elena said putting a brave smile on.

"You can do it; I know you can, you're one of the strongest people I know." Madison said giving her best friend a much needed hug.

Elena smiled into Madison's shoulder taking comfort in the embrace, "Thanks Maddie, I really needed this."

"Anytime, I mean that's what family's for, duh!" She said with a small smile trying to get the older girl to laugh, and to her relief she did.

"I know, but for real, thank you. That little speech you gave us back there, we all really needed to hear that. We've all been through too much to just give up now and mope around."

"Yea…I'm just wondering if I like hit my head on something last night and don't remember…" Madds said laughing as they walked through the busy packed hall of students, "That's two full out speeches I made today, to both you guys and my Grams, and it's not even eight O'clock yet!"

Elena laughed shaking her head rolling her eyes as she playfully pushed Madison. "Come on, lucky us have computers first together, let's go before we're late."

"Ugh, the most unproductive class ever made first at seven in the morning how the hell am I going to stay awake this year?"

Elena smiled cheekily at the younger girl. "Hey it could be worse Madds, you could have math first…"

"Ew, don't even joke about things like that!" She said shuddering at the thought as they walked into the computer room.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Good, I hope! Review please!**


	3. Friendship in the Making, Chapter 3

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to clear some things up from some of your guy's reviews. Maddie is not indestructible; she is very powerful, yea, but she also has weak spots like vampires do with werewolf bites; and vervain and the originals with the white oak stake; etc. She can die just as easily just like any other person in the series. Yea she is a very strong witch, much stronger then Bonnie or any Bennett witch. But her powers can still drain her and take a lot out of her like Bonnie, it just takes more than it does for Bonnie…and it all has to do with her bloodline. She can hurt the originals, yes, but she cannot kill them alone with her magic. And later on I plan on diving more into her witchy-ness, and there will be some drama/action in that department when I get to that later on. Just trying to clear some things up is all.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After getting a few printed papers of useless sheets of class rules and expectations and syllabus' the first half of the school day was over and Madison made her way to her locker shoving the useless papers into it before shutting it making her way to the cafeteria. Maddie pulled her phone out and looked through the few text messages she received throughout the morning replying to each of them.

Most of them were from her other groups of friends from her own grade or a grade below her asking her for her class schedule to see if they had any classes together and a couple from a few guys asking if she was going to be at the annual back-to-school bonfire party Friday and if she was going with anyone yet.

Madison smiled sheepishly to herself. She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't well-liked by her peers and wasn't in the higher rankings when it came to the popular clicks. But, by no means was Maddie conceited or vain about her looks and popularity like some were. She knew part of it came from her good looks and always being around Elena and her group of friends that were known for better or less being the 'it' group of the senior class. And the other part was that she was very well respected and liked by her peers. Maddie always had a good and positive attitude when she had every right not to with the losing of both her parents and a quantity of the rest of her family too. And it also probably helped that in the world of 'sports' she was kind of famous, and had a very good chance at going to the 2012 summer Olympics in London.

She gave her schedule out to the people who asked for it, and answered the few guys that asked if she was going to be at the party with a yes, and that she'd save each of them a dance. She made sure though to word it that she wasn't hinting at going with them to the party as a date though, but promised that she wouldn't turn down a few dances with them if they asked.

After having a really painful and embarrassing break-up with her now obvious _ex_-boyfriend a few weeks before school ended the previous year in the middle of the school hallway she promised herself to say single for a while and just live the single life up till there was someone special enough to give a chance too.

When Maddie began her short walk to the cafeteria she started to definably feel the effects of not getting enough sleep the night before because of the previous night's events, but she knew that she couldn't let that get to her. She still had a very long day ahead of her with an intense three hour practice awaiting her as soon as school was over. So, she knew that she had to suck it up and push through her exhaustion for a few more hours.

When she got to the cafeteria instead of heading to the long lunch line where she knew her friends were at, which she knew was filled with lots of fattening and greasy fast foods that wouldn't agree well with her and her gymnastics training later. So she opted out and went to the salad bar and quickly made a small side salad with a banana. She paid for it quickly before making her way to the usual table where she and friends always sat every day.

She was the first to get there and sat alone for a moment before she felt the spot next to her become occupied. She turned her head slowly to greet whoever got there second not expecting to see this 'particular' blonde female vampire. Without really realizing it Maddie's heart picked up a few beats just from being in the presence of the 'she-devil'.

"There's no need to be frighten of me Madison, I won't hurt you." She said in her thick British accent just like her brother's.

Madds snorted at the pretty blonde next to her, "This coming from a vampire…and an original at that…yea, okay…"

Rebekah nodded her head nonchalantly not taking any offense to the comment knowing that if she was in her position she would probably say the same. "I know that this will be hard for you to believe, but unlike the others in your group of friends I actually like you."

Madison felt her suspicious and curiosity spike, "Why?"

Rebekah looked at her and smiled, "Because you remind me of someone I knew a very long time ago."

"I look like her, you mean."

Rebekah tilted her head and scrunched her forehead up a little, "Well yes, but I can already tell you are a lot like her. She was my best friend when I was human."

"Well I'm sorry to be blunt, but no matter how much I look like her and remind you of her, I am not her. Sorry." Madison said starring down at her salad not sure what else to say. She wasn't the type to be rude to new people, but this girl did attack her and Elena last night and still was a posing threat.

"I know that. But I would very much like if we could be friends."

Madison looked over at the girl next to her raising her eyebrows like she had grown two heads over the last minute and thought that it was a totally normal thing, "Um…you do realize that it wasn't even twenty-four hours ago that you tried to practically ripped my cousin's throat apart, and that because of you and your brother two of my friends who I both consider as brotherly figures and who I care for very much are now forever changed? One of them is now the first ever successfully made vampire-hybrid, which was something he didn't want. And the other one, who also didn't want what was given to him I might add, is now someone I have to fear because he was compelled to turn off all his humanity and might snap at any given minute."

Rebekah rolled her eyes turning her body slightly to face Madison better. "Yes, I do realize that and I want to apologize for my behavior last night, I acted on impulse. I sometimes let my emotions get the better of me."

"I thought you originals didn't have emotions." Madison said recalling to what Klaus said the night before saying that 'humans were pathetic with their emotions and feelings.' "And you do realize one little apology isn't going to fix anything, right?"

"No, we do have emotions, just like any other vampire or human, and since we are vampires and originals at that our emotions are even more heighten. We are just better at turning the switch off at times, which is something my _brother_ has mastered over the years…until last night that is…and yes I do know no one sorry is going to fix what has been done, but sometimes a sorry can help?" The blonde vampire said slowly.

Maddie snorted again, "Why, because Klaus was beyond desperate to figure out why his hybrids weren't transiting right?"

"No." Rebekah said flatly. "For the first time in almost 900 years I saw something in Niklaus that I have not seen in a very long time. Not since he flipped the switch."

"And that was?"

"When he looked at you, I saw that in his eyes he had hope."

"Okay…yea…really not following now…" The brunette said frowning confused at what the blonde was hinting at.

"You see, the girl that you look exactly like, her name was 'Lizzy, short for Elizabeth of course. Not only was she my best friend, but she was also Nik's best friend as well. He trusted and confined in her more than anyone else in the world. Even when we were children he told her more than he did me or any of my other siblings. She was very close to our family, my mother and father considered her as if she were another child to our family since she was with us so much. They had hoped that one day she would end up marrying one of my five brothers. Everyone adored her-"

"I'm sorry Rebekah, really I am, but can you please get to what you're trying to hint at?" Madison said with a little bit of a guilty expression on her face for being a tad rude to the girl and interrupting her.

Rebekah nodded her head with a polite smile on her face, "It is quite all right, no need to be sorry. I was trying to get at that." She paused starring at Madison with the most serious expression she has ever seen plastered on a seventeen year olds face, "I believe that you can change my brother's heart."

"Huh?" Madison knew she had the stupidest look ever on her face, but she didn't really believe what she was hearing exactly.

"You herd me correctly Madison. I believe that you can break through my brother's barrier that he has built around him so many years before. And I want you to bring that barrier down so that I can have my old brother back. I want him to be the man that he once was before he got obsessed with breaking this curse, and now that the curse is freshly broken I believe that it is the best time to try and get through to him."

Madison felt puzzled. She didn't exactly know what to think or how to process what exactly Rebekah was asking her to do. But knowing that in a minute or two the rest of the gang would be arriving with their lunches Madison did something that she knew none of her friends would like or approve of.

"How about we ditch lunch and go for a stroll where there aren't any prying ears eavesdropping to finish this conversation? Because I can guarantee you that if we stay here for another minute or two we are going to get rudely interrupted by my friends."

Rebekah smiled brightly at the girl nodding her head which shocked Madison, 'Maybe they aren't as monstrous as I initially thought?' Maddie thought to herself as Rebekah and she stood from the cafeteria table quickly making their way out of the large room with no one noticing or being suspicious of their sudden leaving.

Maddie sighed throwing her untouched salad away a little annoyed at the waste of money and food she just tossed away, even though it was only three dollars. She saved the banana though, tucking it away in her bag for a little later on knowing she'd be thankful for the little energy burst the banana would give her for practice.

* * *

**A little shorted then the first two chapters I know...but anyways tell me what you guys think so far please!**


	4. Some Girl Talk, Kinda? Chapter 4

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to clear some things up from some of your guy's reviews. Maddie is not indestructible; she is very powerful, yea, but she also has weak spots like vampires do with werewolf bites; and vervain and the originals with the white oak stake; etc. She can die just as easily just like any other person in the series. Yea she is a very strong witch, much stronger then Bonnie or any Bennett witch. But her powers can still drain her and take a lot out of her like Bonnie, it just takes more than it does for Bonnie…and it all has to do with her bloodline. She can hurt the originals, yes, but she cannot kill them alone with her magic. And later on I plan on diving more into her witchy-ness, and there will be some drama/action in that department when I get to that later on. Just trying to clear some things up is all.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Madison stumbled over her own feet slightly as she listened to the main facts about the original's family history, which did not go unnoticed by the thousand year old vampire who smiled slightly to herself at the young human's minor clumsiness.

"So let me get this straight," Madison said waving her hands around as gestures as they walked around town staying close to the school since it was still only lunch hour. "Both Klaus and Elijah fall in love with this 'Tatia' chick, which is the girl that both Katherine and Elena are the doppelganger's of?"

"Correct." Rebekah said nodding her head.

"And her blood was used to create you and all of your siblings into vampires to protect you from the wolves on full moons because Hedrick was killed by one of them when he and Klaus snuck out to watch them transform during a full moon night and your mother, Ester, did not want to risk losing another child to them or anything else?"

"Yes."

"And she was then killed by your mother, who is now known as the original witch since she's the mother of the originals, as a sacrifice to bind Klaus's werewolf side to a dormant form so he couldn't be a hybrid because she couldn't stand that both he and Elijah were fighting with each other over this one girl and her constant flirtations and silly games with them and she wanted their little grudge with each other to end. And the reason why she bounded Klaus's werewolf side was because of two reasons. One reason was because she feared what kind of monster he might have became if he was to be both vampire and werewolf. And the other was because she wanted to hide the fact that she had been unfaithful to your father years before…and that her affair had been with a neighboring werewolf, which would have only made the blow even worse to your father and family since a werewolf is what killed the youngest of the family?" Rebekah nodded. "And you said that your father always did seem to have a suspicion that Klaus was not truly his anyways, and that is why he was always so much harder and stick when it came to him then he was with the rest of your brothers and you?"

"Mmhmm." Rebekah said nodding her head once more slightly shocked at how much information the young witch took in so quickly.

"And this Tatia girl was Elizabeth's cousin just like Elena and I are?"

"Exactly."

"So if Elena is the second doppelganger of Tatia, does that mean that Katherine had a cousin who was a doppelganger of Elizabeth making me the second doppelganger as well?"

"Yes she did, her name was Maria. And unlike you, seeing as your eyes are different and you are a few inches shorter in height, which is probably only because of your profession as a gymnast, Maria looked exactly like 'Lizzy. But she was nothing like Elizabeth. You are more like Elizabeth then Maria ever was, just like Elena is more like Tatia then Katherine was. Maria was very selfish and only cared about Katherine and herself and what would benefit them most and give them the most gain in life. Where Elizabeth was very kind and selfless, she cared more about the lives that surrounded her and almost always put the well-being of other's before her own needs."

"Was Maria turned into a vampire?"

"I am not one hundred percent certain on that, but since Katherine killed herself to turn I believe that she would have turned Maria as soon as she could have."

"Well, if your assumptions are right then I am shocked that she hasn't shown her face around here yet, since Katherine can't seem to stay away without popping up every other month."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders humming before coming up with a few theories, "Perhaps she has already made an appearance but no one had thought anything of it, they most likely just assumed it was you. Or perhaps she hadn't made it to this time being stake or something of the sort, or she just simply hasn't herd of the news of the new doppelgangers yet?"

"Hmm maybe…but anyways, were those two witches like I am, since they are my '_ancestors' _and all?" Madison said adding emptiest to the word ancestor not sure what else to call them. They were technically family, but she didn't really want to consider them family. _Elizabeth_, maybe she would consider her family once she learned more about her, but if Marie was anything like Katherine then she really did not want to call that one a family member.

"Both 'Lizzy and Tatia were witches, they weren't very practiced in the craft and weren't very strong when it came to performing spells, but they were both witches alongside with me before I became a vampire. Maria not that I know of was a witch. I do not know if she had the witch bloodline in her and just never discovered that she inherited the magic's or if she just was simply not one?"

Madison nodded before asking, "So, if I was ever to become a vampire, not saying I want to become one, would I lose my magic as well?"

"Yes, sadly, if a witch does become a vampire she loses the gift of magic…it is to keep the balance of things in place."

"Oh," Was all Maddie could say. She really didn't know what else to say to that, because even though she was still new to the whole magic thing, only knowing about her being a witch for only two years, she couldn't imagine getting her powers taken from her because she turned into a vampire like Rebekah had. It just seemed unfair to have something like that taken from you. A witch is born with magic in her blood, it didn't seem right to have that taken from you. And at the moment Madison felt something for the female original that she never thought she would feel for her. She felt sad and touched by the blonde vampire that walked beside her. "I'm sorry that you lost you magic like that. It must've been really hard for you to adjust to that. I don't know how you managed with your magic being taken away like that when you had no say in you becoming a vampire in the first place, I would feel lost without being a witch."

Rebekah smiled at the kindness the younger girl showed to her even though she knew she didn't deserve it after her behavior in the gym the night before. She truly was more like Elizabeth then she really knew. "Yes, at first it was hard to get accustom to, but after a few decades without my powers I grew used to it and almost forgot that I was even a witch to begin with."

Madison nodded shoving her hands into her jean pockets awkwardly kicking a little pebble nonchalantly on the sidewalk in front of her as they continued to walk through a small section of the town not sure what to say next. It was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again, "So…anyways back to how you think I could change Klaus back to the guy that he used to be before he got obsessed with the breaking of the curse…Elizabeth, you said was once his and yours best friends, right?"

"Yes, she was since we were all young children. She and I were only four months apart in age, her being the younger one of us two. Nik was three and a half years older than us, but even with the slight age difference Elizabeth and he were very close…she was actually very close to each of my siblings, but it wasn't until later on when we were older when she started to became more to Nik." Rebekah said with a far off look in her eyes obviously having flashbacks to the days she and her family were humans with Elizabeth.

"What do you mean she became more to him later on? I thought Klaus was in love with Tatia along with Elijah? That's why your mother used Tatia as the sacrifice."

He thought he was in love with her for the longest time, but to be honest I think he was just infatuated with her for her flirtatious behavior and also because Elijah felt for her as well, which my theory was back then that he was just wanting what his older brother did…and I suppose it didn't hurt that she also was undyingly beautiful, _and boy did she know it_. And yes, my mother thought that he and Elijah were still feuding with one another when she did the sacrifice, but they had made up by then…they just weren't as close as they once were after that."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "So she was kind of full of herself like Katherine is? And oh."

"Yes she was, maybe not as arrogant as Katherine is, but she did know how to work her looks quite well, especially for a lady from that time period. She even had a baby out of wedlock like Katherine had, but yet all the boys still drooled after her. Elizabeth and myself did have our fair share of admires in the village as well, but we didn't flaunt ourselves around like Tatia did, we were more interested in playing in the woods and staying as children for as long as we could. We did not want to grow up and get married off till we absolutely had to. She and I always use to talk about how one day we were going to run away together before we were arranged to get married off to travel the world and never have a man marry us to control us. We were best friends that wanted to always be on an adventure."

"Dam, I hope history doesn't repeat itself with Elena having a baby as a teenager…" Madison muttered quivering at the thought.

Rebekah only laughed at her little remark before continuing on, "Yes, well only time will tell I suppose. But after realizing the games that Tatia was playing with both himself and Elijah, trying to put a rift between them to get them to fight over her for her affections, Nik decided that she was not the women that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He did not want to play those silly games to win over a girl's heart who really only just wanted the attention of a male to satisfy her own insecurities. And it was then after that when he started to see Elizabeth in a different light." Rebekah paused as they turned around on the sidewalk beginning to make their way back to the school knowing that lunch was going to end soon.

"Elizabeth was just as equally beautiful as Tatia, if not more beautiful in my opinion. But she was three almost four years younger than Nik, which at the time his feelings for her weren't exactly appropriate. She was too young to properly court at the time since she and I were hardly fourteen when he discovered his feelings for her and him almost eighteen. And back then a girl wasn't married off till she was at least nineteen. So Nik, kept his feelings mainly to himself. He was going to wait until she was near sixteen to start courting her. I think I always had a suspicion that he felt for her more than just in a friend way, but I never mentioned anything knowing that he would confined in me if he needed too. And I was right, he didn't tell me of his feelings for her till about a year later when he started to become noticeably more jealous of the other boys who tried to gain her attention included our brother Kol who was only a year older than her and I-"

Madison shook her head before saying, "What's with Klaus and getting into love triangles with him and his brothers?"

"Well I suppose the Petrova's just had a certain effect on the males in my family." She replied laughing. "But before my brother's Nik or Kol could properly act on their feelings for 'Lizzy we were turned into vampires, and then everything became very dark. Battles with the wolves became a regular occurrence and many of the innocent villagers got killed in the crossfire. Tatia was already dead from my mother's spell to create us and that left Elizabeth very depressed for some time. Both her parents had already been dead from when she was child and she lived with Tatia and her family before they were killed in a werewolf raid. Elizabeth at the time wasn't in the home when the attack occurred. She had made it to the caves were the wolves and us vampires couldn't enter earlier that night before her aunt and uncle and cousins left the home. After that she lived with her grandmother till the whole village was then slaughter in a battle between my family and the remaining wolfs including her grandmother and herself."

"Oh my God…" Madison breathed out as they entered the school through the main doors shocked at the tale she was being told.

"A few days after finding out about Elizabeth's death both Nik and our father found out about who Nik's true father was and our father ripped my mother's heart out and tore her to shreds right in front of Nik. After losing the girl he loved and watching our very own father kill our mother Nik took off separating from our family for a number of years, before Elijah and I found him again. It was then that Nik told us of the curse, and that he was planning on breaking it to truly be free and whole. We both agreed to help him, wanting him to feel at peace with himself after everything that had happened." She paused to take a breath even though she really didn't need one since she was a vampire.

"But after a few hundred years of helping and trying to break the curse I got bored and went off to find my brother Kol to see what he was up to and if he were doing anything more entertaining than what Nik was. When I found Nik and Elijah again about two centuries later, they told me the story about a doppelganger and how they had almost broke the cruse with the moonstone if only the girl they called Katarina hadn't escaped with her cousin Marie who both looked identical to the original Petrova girls. It was then after that almost successful attempt at breaking the curse that I saw Nik truly lose all of who he once was when we were humans." Rebekah said finishing her story of her and the family's past.

Madison couldn't say anything but, "Wow!" And gape at the girl in front of her as they leant against the lockers in a hall as the warning bell rang saying that lunch was now over.

"Yes, wow, indeed." Rebekah said agreeing. "But Madison…will you agree to help me? Will you try to break through my brother's hard shell and try to bring back the small amount of good that I know is still there inside of him somewhere?"

"I…I'm not sure…can you give me a few days to think about it?" Maddie said not sure if it was a good idea and more importantly a safe idea to try and get close to Klaus, who after all was the most feared and dangerous vampire of all time. "I want to help you, I really do…especially after hearing your story and of your past I really do feel for you and want to help…but I am a bit cautious when it comes to your brother…he is one of the reasons for a lot of the pain in my life after all…"

Rebekah looked at the dark hair girl beside her shocked, never before had a human been so genially nice to her and honest without trying to get something in return…it was a very odd but nice change for the thousand year old vampire who wasn't use to this kind of kindness from _anyone_ really_._

Her brother's and her, yes they were a family and they cared for one another, but it had been hundreds of years since they had all been together and even acted like a true family, and even longer since they had shown their love to each other. And if it came down to it, Rebekah was sure that if one of her siblings had to sacrifice one of her other siblings to ensure their own survival that they would. And that hurt her. She wanted nothing more than to fix her family, and have them be whole again. And even if it took another thousand years Rebekah told herself that she was going to try and fix that, and hopefully with the help of the new doppelganger of Elizabeth she can achieve that.

"Of course, I can't expect you to right away agree to something like this without any proper thinking about it." The vampire said understanding why the witch needed time to think.

"Thanks…sooo…ahh there is one thing that I don't understand though?"

"And what's that?"

Madison pushed her eyebrows together slightly frustrated, "When Elijah came looking for Elena, why did he never mention anything about me possibly being a doppelganger as well?" She ran her fingers through her hair a couple times trying to comb it out some from the winds outside that tangled it slightly. "I mean with both yours and Klaus's reaction in the gym, I'm sure he must have been just as surprised as well, so why keep that information all to himself?"

"That is a very good question Madison. And to be honest, I really do not have the answer to that."

"Oh."

Rebekah saw her bothered look, "But I'm sure for whatever reasons why Elijah didn't say anything about it, was more for the benefit for you and your safety."

"What do you mean?"

"Elijah cared for you very much like he did for me; he saw you as his baby sister. He was always very protective over you and I as children, and more so as we became young women." She tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "If I had to guess to why Elijah never informed any of you's about you also being a possible doppelganger along with Elena would have been to protect you." Madison looked up at the older girl with her face scrunched up.

Madds huffed, "How is keeping important information like that supposed to protect me? Wouldn't that put me in more possible danger for not knowing?"

Rebekah nodded, "Yes, in the end it could have possibly put you in more danger if you hadn't found out. But, you also have to consider that if word had gotten out about another doppelganger that looked almost identical to a girl that was once a very much loved member of the original family around somewhere…well…that could have made you the number one target to our enemies. They could have tried to use you as lavage for their personal gain, and knowing my brother he would not have wanted to even risk that. And also, you weren't needed for the curse as Elena was. And Elijah did have the remedy that he had kept from those many years before with Katherine to bring her back from the death, so he most likely didn't see it fit to add more worry and drama to what was already going on."

"I suppose that makes somewhat sense…but still, I would like an explanation from him to see why he thought it was best to not tell…" Maddie sighed. "So…ahh…where is Klaus right now anyways?"

"Well, at the moment I am not exactly sure, Stefan's brother, Damon, kind of had a run-in with him last night on our way back to the mansion we are currently staying at and he mentioned something about our father, Mikael. And Klaus without even thinking took off straight away not wanting anything to do with our father."

"And…and he just left you here? Alone?"

Rebekah snorted, "Yes, I suppose he did…Nik, isn't one to think his plans out carefully when unexpected things happen, especially ones like this. But I have no doubt he will be back soon when he realizes that Damon was only pulling his leg about our father coming here to Mystic Falls."

"And so till then you decided to enroll in high school, are you _crazy_?" Madison giggled not being able to hold back an eye roll and snort wondering why she would do such a thing like that.

"Well it is better than sitting in a huge mansion by yourself bored every day. Plus I thought it would be an easier way to get to know the people around here." She said with a shrug and they both laughed as they made their way to their next class that they just so happened to share, the wonders of the world of Chemistry.

Madison continued laughing "But still! There are plenty of other things to do, then come to high school!"

"To be honest, I have never gone to a proper school of anything before. So coming here…it's a nice change that I have not experienced before."

"Really you've never been to any type of school before, none?" Maddie asked shocked. She figured with the original's all being almost a thousand years old that they would have attended some sort of fancy university or school at one point in time.

"Nope." Rebekah answered popping the 'P' as they took seats next to each other in the middle of the class. "When I was human the whole concept of schooling wasn't really thought of yet. It wasn't till about the 1400's where University's were starting to open around Europe. And not till the late 1700's and early 1800's where grade schools were even considered. Before then mothers usual taught their children how to read and write."

"So high school really is a whole new thing to you?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow!" Maddie mumbled as she turned to face the teacher at the front of the class who started with her class rules and expectations for the year most likely the same exact way she had for every class period before this one.

* * *

**Review Please! I'll only continue to update if there are enough reviews asking for them.**


	5. The Plan, Chapter 5

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Madison made it to her final and 6th hour of school she was greeted by the curious looks of Caroline; Bonnie; Elena; and Matt. And it wasn't even a second after she sat down next to Caroline when the integration began.

"And where were you during lunch little missy?" Caroline asked in her usual peppy voice leaning slightly over her desk towards Maddie.

Maddie put what she hoped looked like an innocent flustered look on her face, "I went home to get my gym bag that I forgot this morning, so I wouldn't have to rush after school to get it then rush to the gym trying to make it on time….cause my coach made it pretty clear that even though school is back in session he's not going to cut me any slack. And he's gonna be extra hard this week since the specialist, Ted Halstad, is coming this weekend."

"Oh, well that sounds reasonable." Caroline said with a shrug of her shoulders obviously believing the little white lie with no second thought.

"Ahh…why, where did you guys think I was, in the stoner corner or something?" Madison said jokingly tilting her head with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Elena shook her head, "No, we just were worried."

Maddie felt her eyebrows pull up, "Worried for what?"

"Well vampire Barbie decided it would be fun for her to play the part of a high school student for the time being." Caroline huffed irritated.

"So, when I didn't show up for lunch you thought she made me the lunch then…?"

"Sort of…" Bonnie said from the seat behind Caroline with a guilty smile knowing that they should've realize she ran home forgetting something silly like her gym bag, since Maddie has been known to do that so many times in the past.

Madison laughed at them, "That's silly guys!"

Caroline threw her hands up in the air dramatically, "Not really! I swear she's trying to take over everything! She even signed up for cheerleading try-outs, not like I'm going to let her on team! And not to mention she's the bratty sister of Klaus!"

"So she wants to have a real high school experience, and wants to be a cheerleader? So what, can you blame her? I mean cheerleading is something almost every girl wants to try at some point in their life...she just happens to want to be one at a thousand years old." Madison said not really seeing the huge deal that the original vampire was now attending school with them and wanted to try out for the cheerleading team.

And Madison really didn't see the big deal with it. She did understand why they were freaking out and worried…she was after an original and was Klaus's sister who and attacked them last night, but after her conversation with Rebekah she really didn't have it in her to trash talk her.

Caroline gaped at her, "Seriously!"

"What!" Madison said in defense, "I'm just saying that maybe she just wants to experience some teenage stuff that she never got to experience before?"

"But is it necessary for her to do that teenage soul searching stuff here?"

"Care…come on, it could be worse…Be happy it's not Klaus who wants to do the teenage soul searching thing!" Maddie said trying to reason with them that it could be worse with a 'sort of' joke.

"She's got a point there." Matt added, knowing that this wasn't just all because she was an original vampire; he knew it had more to do with the fact that there was now a new rival 'queen B' in town, who could possibly take the crowning reigns over.

"What, Matt!" Caroline squealed turning towards Matt not believing that he was really agreeing with Madds that it wasn't as big of deal as she thought it was.

But the little argument quickly came to a standstill when Stefan came strolling in through the classroom door acting like he owned the place. He gave a slight nod to Alaric before taking a seat directly in front of Elena like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What the hell?" Madison blurted without thinking knowing that's what was going through everyone else's minds. Caroline was frozen in place; Bonnie looked like a deer in highlights; Matt looked puzzled; Alaric froze in motion and stared at him like he was an alien; and Elena seemed to forget how to breathe for a few moments.

Elena turned around slowly in her seat with wide eyes looking at the other three teens petrified. "What is he doing here?" Bonnie hissed.

"I don't know?" Elena hissed back as Stefan spun around in his chair to face the other teens clearing his throat to grab their attention.

"Well, seeing as how Klaus had to leave on such short notice, only temporarily though," He added at seeing the relief spread through them, "He asked me to keep a firm eye on things and make sure nothing was to happen to his blood supply…" Maddie could tell that Stefan's words cut into Elena like a knife, but she kept a strong face up not showing that his words hit her so hard.

"But why are you here?" Elena mumbled uncomfortably shifting in her seat under his harsh stare.

Stefan smiled at her mockingly, "Well Elena, I am a student here after all, so why not be here?"

Madison opened her mouth to say something snippy to stick up for her cousin, but Alaric cut in suddenly beginning to speak to the class knowing that he should intervene before someone said something to piss the now emotionalist and irrational vampire off.

"All right guys settle down, and…ah I guess let's get started with the rules and expectations for year." Ric said passing out a few sheets of 'first day' papers and began lecturing about the things they were going to cover over the year and the major projects that he had planned for them and so and so.

Maddie sighed starring at the clock wishing that time could move along faster. She had a class with Ric last year, and usually she loved and enjoyed each lessen he had planned, but even he couldn't make the 'first day teacher speech' fun. So even though she knew she shouldn't, she took her phone out of her pocket and started to play a game of angry birds seeing as she nothing better to do.

After what felt like an eternity the bell finally rang singling the end of the day. And she silently thanked God as she packed her things up as Elena and the rest walked up to Ric's desk waiting for the other students to clear out.

"Why is he here?" Was the first thing Alaric said once the last student exited the classroom.

Elena groaned, "Apparently I need a babysitter now since I am the thing that creates Klaus's hybrids, and I guess Klaus is currently M.I.A, so he has Stefan here doing his dirty work."

Alaric nodded before taking the responsible adult role, "Well, just be careful around him…all of you be careful with him. We don't know what kind of state of mind he is in and what he's capable of."

Elena was about to say something but Madison quickly cut her off, "Sorry guys, I hate to bail on this meeting thing or whatever it is, but I kind have to go, I got practice in twenty and can't be late! But I'll be at The Grill a little after six…so if any of you guys are there then you can just fill me about whatever you guys discuss, that sound good?"

"Yea no problem Madds, just be extra careful for now." Elena said in a tight voice clearly not liking that her little cousin was going off on her own, but knowing that she couldn't skip her training.

"Always am 'Lena," She said smiling adjusting her satchel before biding them all with a quick goodbye exiting the room quickly speed-walking through the school her heels echoing with each step.

She hastily navigated her way through the halls of the building before making her way outside to the parking lot where half of the schools kids were still lingering around chit-chatting and catching up with everyone.

Madison brought her bag up to her chest continuing to speed-walk opening it up digging around for her keys not paying attention to where she was walking. And with her luck, since she decided to not pay attention for just two seconds she ended up running right smack into someone. And that someone was a very hard solid someone.

She looked up embarrassed with a flush pink face ready to apologize till she looked up seeing who it was she had ran into. And instantly her apologetic smile turned into a flat line. "You know it's rude not to apologize to the person you basically plow over." Stefan taunted her.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I must have left my manners at home this morning, my bad!" Madison replied icily with a mockingly fake smile. There was no way she was going to let him get the upper hand when it came to her. She didn't take crap from anyone, and she wasn't going start today just because Stefan just so happened to be compelled to not care for her or anyone else for the time being.

"You know, you should be nicer to me Maddie…" Stefan whispered taking a dangerous step closer to her lifting his hand to her face to what seemed like a lovingly gesture being made if any onlookers were watching, but all she saw in his eyes was coldness. "Cause you know, I could very easily snap that pretty little neck of yours with one little snap...you wouldn't even see it coming."

"Try it, and I could very easily rip your balls and penis off with one blink of my eyes and make sure that no vampire healing can ever replace them. And I'm sure I can blink just as fast as you can snap my 'pretty little neck'." She replied back venom lacing her voice. "I think they call this an eye for an eye, right…?"

He clicked his tongue shaking his head, "Always the firstly one you were…"

"At least I'm not someone's bitch."

His eyes instantly darkened and he leaned his face in closer to her's while grabbing her arm in an iron grip. "I'm going to let that slide this one time, but only because Klaus gave me specific orders to make sure that no harm was to be brought to both you and Elena, but next time I won't be so forgiving." And with that being said he jerked his hand away sadistically causing her to stumble backwards a few steps before he walked off.

Out of natural reaction Maddie held her arm rubbing it knowing that there would most likely be a bruise there later on. She let a shaky breathe out when she knew he was far enough away to not hear her before taking a moment to regroup herself. After a couple seconds passed she rummaged through her bag once more successfully grabbing her keys this time and continued to make her way to her car. She quickly turned the car on and speedily left the parking lot.

She drove through town a little over the speed limit not wanting to admit to herself that her run-in with Stefan did leave her a little on edge. Never had Stefan ever laid a hand on her like that before, and she'd be lying if she told herself that it didn't frighten her.

Once she got to the Gymnastics Center she grabbed her duffle and jogged inside the building quickly not wanting to be outside and alone any longer then she had to be. She greeted a few people with a small smile trying to be polite before getting to the locker rooms. She went to her assigned locker turned the lock a few times before the locker clicked opened.

She pushed the door to the locker wide open reveling a few pictures of her with the other two Gilbert teens, then one of just her with Caroline and Bonnie, and even a group picture with all of the previous ones mentioned but this time including Matt and Tyler that was taken about two years ago before all this supernatural crap began. She also had another picture that was taken a few months back with the whole group that this time included both Salvatore brothers and Alaric. Both Ric and Damon were grumpy when she told them they were taking a group picture, but in the end her puppy dog eyes won them over and they agreed to take it.

There was one more picture in the locker that was placed in the dead center of them all. It was a picture of her mother and father and her as an infant. The picture was old and little rigid around the ends, but it was Maddie's favorite picture she had of her with both of her parents. It was also one of the last pictures that was taken of her mom before she passed, and she cherished it obviously more than the others for that reason alone. Madison kissed the palm of her hand and placed it on the picture lovingly like she did every time she opened her locker before getting back to getting ready for practice.

She changed out of her day cloths in a hurry tossing them in her locker sloppy before yanking her spanks and sports bra out of the duffle. She slid the spandex shorts on and promptly switched bras from her regular one to her sports one smoothly before anyone else entered the locker room to see her naked breast.

Madds huffed taking a seat on the bench shoving her cheer shoes on tying them tight before going to the full length mirror on the wall to put her hair up in a messy bun. She let out a deep breath and took a quick glance at her appearance seeing nothing out of place. So with a nod of her head Maddie walked to the conjoining door that was connected to the gym and went to go stretch.

It wasn't long till her coach got there and was drilling her harder than usual. But she knew he was only doing it to give her a taste of what the next few weeks was going to consist of in preparation of the specialist coming to help her perfect her routines and to give both her and him 'Sasha' some tips on what she needed to improve on.

And Sasha wanted Maddie to be ready for the specialist. He was known to be really hard on his students. And because of his harshness and his strict work ethic he had earned a very mean reputation in the world of gymnastics, but has also coached and made some greatest athletes of the last twenty years very successful as well.

After three hours of hell Madison was finally able sit down. She sat on the bench next to her locker exhausted taking a few deep calming breaths. She was pooped and her stomach was growling furiously at her, reminding her that she had skipped her lunch to talk to Rebekah earlier and had forgotten all about her banana as a snack.

Usually Maddie would change back into the cloths she wore before practice, but today she really could care less with what she was wearing. All she wanted and cared about right now was food and a comfy place to sit. So opening her duffle and pulled out her black Northface jacket tossing it on, then shoved all her other cloths into the small bag zipping it up.

Then dragging her feet with every step Madison slowly walked out to her car. Once seated and buckled up Maddie pulled her phone out and texted Matt knowing he had a shift right now asking if he could put in an order of a big batch of cheesy fries and a big juicy hamburger for her. She got a reply about a minute later with him laughing at her and telling her he was on it and then she slowly drove to The Grill.

She parked her car around back and walked around the building to the front entrance. She zipped her jacket up to about the middle of her chest to cover her stomach up and walked into the busy restaurant. She looked around and spotted Elena; Damon; and Caroline sitting at a table near the bar. She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and made her way over to them.

"Hey don't you look….um…" Elena started to say, but then stopped not sure how to describe how her cousin looked. She didn't look bad; that was something her cousin could never really look, no matter what the circumstances were. She just looked really beat and worked.

Damon looked at her doing his weird eyebrow thing before saying, "Rough day much?"

"More like rough life." She grumbled.

"You look like you just went through gymnastics' boot camp." Elena said tilting her head starring at her drained cousin.

"Yea," Madds snorted, "You can say that again…" She plopped down in the open seat and let her head fall down onto the table with a loud thumb not caring if she looked dramatic. She winced a little at the impact of her head to the hard wood table. She didn't mean to let her head drop that hard, but she was pretty beat.

"Woah there Madds, you okay there hun?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows up sending a confused look to both Elena and Damon.

She lifted her head from the table just a little so she could answer the question, "Yea, just a very long hard practice. Sasha wasn't kidding at all when he said he was going to start pushing me harder." And then she let her head fell back down to the table with another dull thump. Caroline laughed and patted her best friends head sympathetically, "But anyways," Madison said her voice muffled by the table's surface. "What's the latest guys?"

After shoving her food down her throat and learning about how Mikael wants to kill his own son and is now working with Katherine to take Klaus down Maddie sat at The Grill silent for a few minutes thinking.

"You know, this plan sounds great and all, but how exactly is this going to work when Klaus left town because smarty-pants over here-" She gestured towards Damon with a nod of her head. "-Opened his big mouth blurting out that Mikael is coming to Mystic Falls, which is the exact reason why Klaus left town in the first place?"

"So, we hit a small minor glitch, doesn't change the big scheme of things." Damon said nonchalantly throwing his hands behind his head leaning his chair back causally like it was no big deal that they didn't know where the original hybrid was currently at.

"Ah Damon, Klaus being M.I.A when his estrange father is coming to town specifically cause of him, to kill him isn't just a small minor glitch! That's kind of like a big thing!" Madison clicked her tongue wondering what the hell Damon was thinking.

"Don't get your little spandex in a bunch sweet cheeks. I got everything under control."

"Ugh!" Elena grunted smacking Damon across the chest narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't talk to her like that Damon."

Damon waved his hands in the air silently saying he didn't mean anything by it. Madison rolled her eyes not really caring what Damon said, she really doesn't take half of the things that came out of his mouth seriously anyways, "Okay, well then since you got everything under control, what's your master plan to lure Klaus back into town then, hmm?"

"Well we obviously know he has a weakness now…" Damon said calmly taking a large gulp of his drink for the normal dramatic 'Damon effect'.

Caroline looked at both girls that sat at the table with her seeing if they knew what Damon was talking about and seeing if she had missed something in the conversation. Madison shrugged her shoulders at the blonde, and Elena shook her head while shrugging her shoulders not knowing what Damon was on about. "We do?" she asked.

"Yep." He said popping the 'P' in yep.

Elena knitted her eyebrows together. "And that is…"

"Ahh, I'm looking at it," He answered as if he was trying to explain something so simple that a toddler would figure it out. "You, Elena are the source to creating his hybrids. If something were to happen to his limited 'source' then he would have no choice but to come straight back here to check up on you. And also he seems a bit too curious about little Maddie here, to not come back soon."

Elena hesitated, "So what, we like fake that I got in an accident or something to make Stefan believe I got hurt so he can ran off and tell Klaus?"

"That…or we can take his phone and text Klaus that something happened so that way we don't have to fake any accident." Madison suggested finishing off the last of her food pouting a tad wishing she had more.

Caroline looked at her skeptical, "And ahhh Madds? How exactly do we get his phone without him noticing?"

Madison smirked wiggling her eyebrows a few times, "Leave that to me."

Elena's face dropped to a flat line, "What have you got planned?"

"Relax 'Lena you worry way too much for an eighteen year old girl, it's nothing dangerous I promise. I'm just going to need you to distract him tomorrow at school for a few minutes, and if you have to, get Bonnie and Care to help you with the distractions and then let me do the dirty work." She said rubbing her hands together with a smirk playing on her face.

Damon's eyebrows pulled down, "And what if the distractions don't work?"

"Then we will deal with that then." Madison answered like it was no bigge. "But I am completely whipped guys, so I'm gonna call it night and I'll see you guys bright and early! And if you guys come up with any better idea by tomorrow, let me know." She said and with one last smile she exited The Grill and drove home feeling pretty confident that her plan would work as long as Elena and the girls could come up with a good enough distraction.

As soon as she got home she managed a small hello to her grandma before heading up the stairs to her room. She shrugged her jacket off tugged off her bra while walking over to her dresser grabbing a baggy old t-shirt and cheer shorts to sleep in.

Then she walked into her bathroom and washed her face cleaning off her make-up before heading back into her room to her bed. She got down under the cover's and looked up at her lights silently telling them to turn off and smiled as they flickered off with no hesitation.

Maddie sighed in content rolling over onto her side getting comfortable before happily welcoming the world of dreams and sleep overtake her.

* * *

"Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…"

Madison snapped her eyes open in annoyance looking over at her alarm not believing her eyes. Was it really already 6 A.M? She groaned slamming her hand down on the alarm to get it to shut up then threw her pillow over her face crying out into the pillow. She wasn't ready to get up, she was still beyond tire. Even though she got more than enough hours of sleep last night with being asleep by eight O'clock sharp she felt like she barely slept at all.

Sitting up in bed Madison let out another groan. But this time it wasn't for not wanting to wake up. Her whole body was sore stiff. Every muscle she moved felt rigid and she knew a very extra hot shower would help to loosen her muscles up enough to be able to make it through the day.

Madison stumbled to her bathroom and flimsily turned the water to the shower on waiting till she saw steam coming from behind the curtain before removing her clothes and stepping into the sizzling water hissing at the extremely hot temperature of the water hitting her skin. She held her breathe as she stood under the flowing water letting it pretty much burn her flesh.

After a few minutes she felt a good amount of the tension in her muscles lessen and then she began to wash her body and hair. Another good twenty minutes of being under hot water was enough for Madds. And she turned the water off knowing she'd have to get ready a little quicker today since she spent so much time in the shower. So, without wasting any time she quickly wrapped a towel around her body to dry off and wrapped a different towel around her hair heading to her closet to quickly to scan on what to wear.

She yanked out an older pair of light faded out bellbottom jeans, and just a plain white long sleeve low v-cut shirt and a dark forest green vest that button up twice. She tossed her towel aside after grabbing a clean set of panties and bra and then quickly dressed in her cloths. Instead of one of her many pairs of heels she usually wore on an everyday basics she opted out for her trusted pair of forest green high-top converse that matched decently with her vest top.

Then she quickly headed back to the bathroom applying some light make-up and blowing drying her hair before straightening it. She packed her gym bag again flinging it over her shoulder along with her satchel before jogging down the stairs knowing she had no time for a proper breakfast this morning. So instead she grabbed a power bar from the cabinet kissed her grandma a quick goodbye on the cheek as her grandmother starred at her in amusement at her flustered behavior before running out the door to her car.

On her short drive to school Maddie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket indicating she had a new text. She pulled her phone open seeing it was from Elena.

Elena: _Where are you, school stats in ten and we still need to discuss the details of the plan?_

When she hit the stop light in the middle of town she quickly replied back.

Madison: _I'll be there in like two minutes._

Once Maddie parked her car in the school parking lot she took a moment to breathe. She sighed grabbing her bag and made her way inside the school to her locker where she saw Elena and Bonnie waiting for her. "Hey, where have you been? We've been waiting here for almost 10 minutes to discuss how we're going to do this whole thing…"

"Sorry, I spent a little too much time in the shower this morning…sore from gymnastics yesterday," she added opening her locker to grab her stuff for her 1st hour. "But, I was thinking, Elena during lunch you should go up to Stefan and tell him that you two need to talk, and if Elena can't keep Stefan's full attention, I want you Bonnie, to cause some kind of scene in the cafeteria. Like make the lights flicker or make the power go out or something that would definably grab everyone's attention and distract him for a least a minute. All I need is like two seconds where I can concentrate on the phone in his pocket and I can get it to transfer from his pocket to mine with a simple switch-a-rue spell."

"Okay…that sounds easy enough, but what are you going to replace his phone with? You can't replace it with your phone because then he will obviously know it's yours if he checks then come straight to one of us to see what's up." Bonnie said knowing that this plan should be simple enough to do.

Madison smirked trying to hold back a laugh as she pulled a calculator out of her locker. "I feel this will do as a good replacement till I can switch the spell back…" All three girls laughed as they all looked at the calculator then back at each other. "As long as he doesn't pull out his phone during school for any reason then we will be A-Okay!"

"And what if he does?"

"If he does, he has no proof that we did anything. And if he confronts any of us about it just say that maybe Klaus's compulsion is messing with his brain or something? I don't know; just say what comes to your mind first, if we hesitate in answering him he might catch on, so we just got to play it cool, okay?"

"Gotcha," Bonnie said as Elena gave a nod.

"When are you going to switch them back?" Elena asked.

"Ahh, I was thinking maybe in Alaric's class. But that's only if I can get a for sure answer from Klaus and if I know that he isn't going to text him back once he has his phone again."

"All right, sounds good."

"You up for this?" Madds asked looking at Elena.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I only have to get his attention for a minute if that, and if it's not going good Bonnie is plan B for decoys." Elena said with a confident nod.

"Okay good, now let's head to class and act like we never had this conversation."

"Kay, see you guys in a little," Bonnie waved turning on her heel to head to her class and Elena and Madds headed to theirs.

Madison lopped her arm through Elena's as they walked slowly to class, "How are you dealing anyways?"

The taller girl turned her head to her giving a slight smile, "I'm doing surprisingly okay, it's not bringing me down as much as I thought it would…but that also could be that I'm keeping myself busy too…but I'm dealing…what about you?"

Maddie hummed, "What about me?"

"Well, I mean you did just find out two days ago that you are a doppelganger too, that's kind of a big thing ya know."

Madison shrugged, "Yea, I guess, but I'm not stressing. I got bigger things to worry about, and I don't want to stress about something that could mean nothing."

Elena stopped walking. "But what if it's not nothing Madison?"

Madison paused. "Then we will handle that when the time comes. But let's just deal with one crisis at a time, please Elena…I promise if we make it through all this crap with Klaus and Mikael in one piece then we can figure out my whole doppelganger business then…Mmkay?"

"When did you start acting so mature and level-headed?" The older girl said elbowing her playfully nodding her head promising to hold off on the worry about the 'other' doppelganger thing till later.

"Ya know…I'm not entirely sure, just sort of happened I guess!" They laughed as they took their seats at their computers. Elena immediately opening her excel sheet to the assignment the teacher had assigned them the first day while Maddie immediately opened up to her Facebook. At Elena's raised eyebrows Maddie replied defensively, "What, just because I've mature and stuff doesn't mean I can't check up on my social life on my social network!"

"But in class, really?"

"Oh, like you never have!" Maddie replied back quickly closing the tab as the teacher walked near them taking roll. She sighed opening her excel tap too and started on the project they had been giving groaning on the inside.

* * *

**Review guys!**


	6. A Little Phone Switching, Chapter 6

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As lunch came, all four of the girls met at Maddie's locker, Elena already filling Caroline on the details of the plan earlier on. All four of them made their way to the cafeteria making causal conversation trying to blend in like nothing was up all while keeping an eye out for Stefan.

Once they spotted him looking around with dark eyes in the middle of the lunch line Elena took a deep breath before slowly walking over to him. He raised his eyebrows as he saw the determined look plastered on her face. "Elena." Maddie herd Stefan greet her cousin as she cautiously walked away from Bonnie and Caroline to lean up against a wall not too far away from Elena as they went to the lunch line a few people behind them to listen in as well.

Maddie grabbed her power bar from her satchel to munch on and for her to look like to any spectators watching that she was just waiting for her friends to get their lunches as she ate her's casually. "Stefan." She herd Elena say her voice hard. "Can we talk…?" She said hinting that she wanted to go somewhere private. But they all knew with his attitude change that he would go against her wishes.

"I don't see the problem with right here?" He said with a smirk on his face thinking that she wouldn't expect that reply. Elena faked a good hurt expression and shifted awkwardly on her feet purposely stalling to make it look like she was nervous.

"It's just that I know you're still in there somewhere…and I know you can fight this-"

He interrupted her, "Elena don't waste your breath, I really don't have time for you trying to get me to turn my emotions back on, because it won't work"

"Stefan don't say that! I know if you try you can get back to who you were, you just got to look deep enough."

"I don't want to flip the switch back on. I was weak then. I was pathetic. I'm strong now, and I could care less about how that makes you feel." He said narrowing his eyes down at her. Maddie scoffed and put her hand over her jean pocket where the calculator was tucked in. She looked towards Bonnie and gave a slight nod.

Out of nowhere the power went out in the lunch line causing almost all the students to jump and shout things like 'what's going on', and telling each other watch it as people shoved each other. She said the words to the spell silently in her head as her hand was still placed over her jean pocket. And for a spilt second she felt the calculator disappear and something about the same size reappear.

When the power went back on, Maddie saw the confused looks of both Stefan and Elena and she then looked down at her jean pocket pulling the object out halfway and smiled recognizing it as Stefan's phone. She gave a thumb's up to Bonnie and Caroline and walked out of the lunch line area towards the exit of the cafeteria. She waited outside the cafeteria doors for a few moments before all three girls came out all looking around for her.

"You got it?" Elena asked a little out of breath.

"Yes ma'am." She said with a nod as they made their way down the hall towards Alaric's room to keep out of earshot of Stefan.

Relief washed over Elena's face, "Good, now what?"

"You three head back to lunch and eat like nothing's going on. If all three of us skip lunch he might suspect something and go looking for us. I'll stay here in Alaric's room and take care of this." Maddie said waving the phone in the air.

"You need to eat too though." Caroline said.

"Don't worry, I got the rest of my power bar and I packed a sandwich this morning. I'm all set, so you three go and act normal."

The other three girls nodded their heads and turned on their heels heading back to the lunch room ready to keep this little act going. Madds opened Stefan's contacts and started to scroll through them till she found Klaus's name.

She sat in one of the front row seats in the history classroom pulling out the rest of her power bar and her sandwich taking a few bites of each while debating on what exactly to say in the text that would sound like it was Stefan talking, not her.

After a moment of pondering she began to type the text. After reading it a few times and wondering if it wasn't too short or too board she push sent.

Stefan: _There's a problem, something happened._

Sure, she knew it wasn't anything clever or witty. But it was the best she could think of and something that she thought seemed believable enough to what Stefan would say since he was all non-caring and stuff now. And before she knew it she got a reply.

Klaus: _And exactly what would that be?_

Stefan: _There was an accident. Elena took a tumble down a flight of stairs right before 3__rd__ hour of school._

Klaus: _And how does she fair?_

Stefan: _I fed her my blood, but she did lose quite a bit of blood from the fall._

Maddie cringe, she knew it wasn't the best thought-out accident, but she needed something that would be believable but not overly dramatic where the hospital was needed. She just hoped that the hybrid would buy it.

Klaus: _And what of my other doppelganger?_

Maddie flinched; she really did not like being called a doppelganger…now she knew how Elena felt when she was first discovered as the doppelganger.

Stefan: _Maddie?_

Klaus: _Yes that would be the one. There has been no accidents with her has there? She hasn't hurt herself in her gymnastics' training, no?_

Madds groaned pounding her head down onto the desk she was currently sitting at….so he seemed partly concerned with Elena's wellbeing, but seemed more concerned with her's. 'Just great' she thought sarcastically to herself knowing what she had to do now.

Stefan: _This morning she came to school with a bruise on her left forearm the shape of a hand. _

She knew that if Klaus was as concern and interested in her as he seemed then that would for sure spike his interest into coming back to the Falls sooner rather than later. She just hoped that the hybrid would never find out who actually gave her that bruise. Because even though he was a real-class ass right now, she did not want Stefan to suffer at the hands of Klaus anymore then he already has.

Klaus: _And. Who. Gave. Her. That. Bruise?_

Maddie gulped.

Stefan: _She wouldn't say, she's been hiding it from everyone all day by wearing a long sleeve._

Klaus: _I see…Any news of the whereabouts of Mikael?_

Stefan: _No sign of him, if I were you, I would call my brother a bluff. This wouldn't be the first time that he has put his foot in his mouth to get himself out of a tight situation._

Klaus: _Hmmm I see._

Stefan: _So are you coming back to town? This whole babysitting thing isn't really working out all that well._

Klaus: _Yes, expect my arrival within the next two to five days._

Maddie heaved a breath feeling accomplished. She didn't think it would be this simple to convince him to come back to town this easy. But it also unnerved her knowing that it wasn't him knowing Elena had hurt herself for him to come back, but that the fact that him being told that Maddie had a little bruise from someone that he was coming back. She gulped she hoped that she didn't just put herself into a sticky situation by saying that.

She pulled her own phone out from her back pocket and text Caroline asking if Stefan was still in the cafeteria and if he noticed his phone was missing yet. Her phone buzzed no less than thirty seconds later.

Caroline:_ Yes he is still here, and he is completely unaware that his phone is M.I.A._

Maddie:_ Okay great. I'm on my way back. I'm going to switch the phone back now before he does realize its missing._

Maddie put her own phone back in her back pocket and placed Stefan's phone in her side pocket but not before deleting the conversation with Klaus for safety processions and walked out of the empty history class just as Mr. Saltzman was turning down the hall to his class. He tilted his head as he got nearer to her. "Did you need something Madds?"

"Ahh….no, not really…I came here for some privacy…" She said while taking Stefan's phone out again and waving it.

"No need to explain, Elena filled me in on the plan a little earlier, did it work?"

"Yep, he said he'd be here within two to five days."

"That's a lot quicker than I thought. Damon said Katherine and Mikael won't be getting here for a few more weeks…"

"Well, it's better to have Klaus here early then to have him here late I suppose…we'll just have to deal while he is here is all." Maddie said with a shrug.

"Yea I suppose we will…" He sighed running a hand through his hair before nodding down at the phone in her hands. "You better go and do the reverse to that spell before Stefan figures out his phone is now a calculator."

"Ahhhh yea…getting to that right now." She said with a snort almost wishing that she could see the look on Stefan's face if he were to find out that what he thought was his black IPhone was currently a plain black algebra calculator. That would definably be a priceless thing to witness. She tucked his phone back into her packet walking quickly through the halls back to the cafeteria. As soon as she sat down at the table she gave the other three girls a smile and raised her eyebrows up with a nod to tell them the planned worked.

"How long till…" Elena mumbled under her breath incase Stefan or Rebekah who were sitting a few tables over were listening.

"Possibly by the end of the week." Madison said just as quietly.

"That's fast." Caroline noted as Maddie nodded her head in agreement.

"You gonna do it now?" Bonnie asked softly wondering if she was going to do the reverse to the spell now or wait till history.

"Yep." Maddie said popping the 'P'. She turned her head to look over at Stefan and Rebekah to see that they were silently eating their lunch together not attempting to make any conversation to one another whatsoever, she frowned slightly. But Madison pushed away her guilt she had for Rebekah and concentrated on Stefan thinking of his pocket with her calculator in it. She placed her hand over her jean pocket with his phone in it and felt the switch happen.

As soon as the switch took place she saw Stefan reach down for his phone and pulled it out probably thinking it had vibrated with a text. But seeing as he had received nothing he squinted his eyebrows together and shoved it back into his pocket thinking that he must've just thought he felt it vibrate.

Madds let a breath of relief out all while trying to stiff a laugh while reaching into her own pocket for her calculator tossing it into her satchel, then replacing it with her own phone from her back jean pocket putting it in the right pocket it was usually always in.

"That went perfect with no glitch at all!" She said with a smile looking at her friends.

"Yea…now we just have to deal with Satin for a while till his dad gets here…." Caroline pouted as the bell rang.

Maddie and the gang walked to their own separate lockers and she went to grab her things for Chemistry before walking over to Rebekah's locker that was slightly down the hall from her with a small smile on her face. "Hey, so how was your official first day of school ever yesterday?"

Rebekah looked down to see the shorter girl at her side and a bright smile appeared on her face. "It was actually very decent. I find today to be much more interesting though with the actual teaching part taking place instead of the learning of the rules and such as we did yesterday."

"Yea, I do have to agree with you there. The first day back to school is always pretty boring besides seeing everyone that you didn't get to see over summer break…so have you made any new friends yet?" She asked hoping that the blonde vampire had made at least a few friends by now.

"Yes, I actually have. They invited me to eat lunch with them today, but I thought that I would give Stefan some company…but that was just a little too painful to have a repeat for tomorrow."

Madison laughed, "Yea, I saw that during lunch today. If the circumstances were different I would have invited you to each lunch with us, but…" She said scrunching her face together.

"Yes, that would have not gone over well with your friends. It is okay though; tomorrow I will eat with the girls that invited me today, no worries."

"Okay good!" Maddie said smiling as that walked into the English classroom.

"So I heard from my brother not too long ago today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he plans on returning to Mystic Falls."

"What about Mikael possibly coming here to hunt you guys?" Maddie said playing along with her so she would believe that she didn't already knowing about Klaus's planned return.

"He simply said that the threat of Mikael is most likely non-existent."

"Oh, I see." Maddie said looking straight ahead not sure what to say.

"Yes. So have you given any thought to what we had discussed yesterday?" Rebekah asked looking at Madison with hopeful eyes.

"I actually have, and I have decided that I will give this a try." Maddie herd the words come out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She was still unsure about the whole situation and told herself that she wouldn't make a decision for a few more days, but after looking into Rebekah's hopeful eyes she couldn't help but say yes to the forever seventeen year old girl. And after blurting out a yes without thinking Madison knew she couldn't go back on her word now, especially with the look that was now on Rebekah's face.

Rebekah closed her eyes heaving a sigh as a huge smile appeared on her face, showing a beautiful set of white pearly teeth. "You have no idea, Madison, how much this means to me. Truly you don't, this means the world to me!" She gushed as she reached out to Madison's hands holding them for a few moments giving them a soft squeeze.

Madison looked over at her new _dare she say 'friend'_ and smiled back at her. She truly looked like a little girl on Christmas, and she hopped that she could find some sort of change in Klaus before Mikael was scheduled to get here.

Because she really didn't want her new friend to go through the pain of losing a family member that meant a lot to them. She knew all too well how that feeling felt, and rather you were vampire or human the feelings were all the same and they all sucked the same.

* * *

**Reviewwwwwwwww! If you guys want more then i need reviews to know that you guys do!**


	7. The Dreams, Chapter 7

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

**KLAUS WILL BE COMING BACK SOON! :) And I'm also thinking about bring back the rest of his sibling's sooner than what they did in the series sooooo yea :) LOl.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the day went pretty normal for Maddie. Alaric's class was once again filled with tension because of Stefan but he had no idea whatsoever that his own phone was taken from him and used to lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls, which Madds had to admit she was pretty dam proud of.

When school was over she rushed out to her car to make it to practice on time again. Today's main focus was on beam and vault. Madds walk up to the tumbling mat that lead to the spring to get to the beam and waited for Sasha's nod. At his nod Madison did her solute as he began the time on his stopwatch.

She ran full speed towards the beam leaping into a front-handspring landing on the spring board before doing a double front-tuck landing gracefully on the beam with one leg supporting all her weight on the beam and the other pointed out in front of her. She moved her hands gracefully in front of her in the air almost as if she was telling a story through dance in her performance before doing a full three pivot turn.

Then she did her leap combo, first her spilt jump; then a high scissor jump; and then her two pike jumps. But while doing the second pike jump instead of landing on her feet like most gymnasts did in their routines she upped it up a knot and twisting her body in mid-air to land straddling the beam with both legs on either side of it.

She rested her hands on the beam in front of her gracefully holding most of her weight with them as she lifted one leg back up to stand doing another pike jump. As soon as she landed the jump she whipped out a beautiful back tuck, then proceeding from the back tuck she immediately went into a tight high front tuck without any hesitation knowing that would give her brownie points for the level of difficulty when it came to the judges.

Then Maddie did three leg allusions then the 'Miller' which consists of a back dive with a quarter twist to a handstand, followed by a half pirouette to get herself to the edge of the beam before doing her first tumbling pass on the thin four inch wide beam. She took a deep breath before proceeding into a full twisting back layout. She moved her hands in front of her again waving them around gracefully striking a pose before doing a twisting back tuck adding a full twist after that and then pushed straight into a wolf jump, then a back layout step out, with both feet landing on the beam solidly.

Maddie smiled knowing that so far she's performed the routine with no wobbles or faults and knew that if she performed her routine this well at Worlds that there would be no doubt that she would medal in beam. She nodded her head before turning to face the dismount of the beam and did a round off with two layouts before dismounting with a 3.5 twist. Once she felt both her feet land on the rough blue mat she saluted once more stepping off the mat to look towards her coach for his thoughts.

Maddie huffed placing both her hands on her hips a little out of breath, "How was that?"

Sasha chewed on his bottom lip, "It was good…but we can always work on tighten things up a tad though…"

"Are you kidding? That was the cleanest I have ever done that routine!" Madison shouted throwing her hands up in disbelief at her coach!

"I didn't say it wasn't good Madds! It's a great routine, but with Halstad coming this weekend everything needs to be as close to perfection as it can be. And that means tightening everything up and also practicing your facials in the mirror that I know you don't ever do!" He said criticizing her knowing that if he didn't start being a nit-pick with her now that she would most likely take some of the comments from the specialist's thee wrong way next week.

"Okay…I can try…" Maddie pouted. She thought that her routine was definably worth medal standards and it kind of popped her out that Sasha thought it could use improvement.

"I'm not trying to put you down Madds. That routine was amazing, but with Halstad coming I don't want him to have the chance to pick up on any little things like jumps not being as high as they should be or the lack of facials you are giving…"

"Well if that was a competition of course I would have had facials….but yea, I get what you're saying…" Madison huffed blowing some fly-away hair out of her face as they moved on to the vault.

Sasha after that didn't push her too much harder, knowing that she was still sore from the previous day's practice. So, just after two hours of training he decided that she had enough for the day and told her to hit the ice bath before leaving.

She walked into the training room that held all the first-aid stuff and manuals and such along with the huge tube that was filled with 25 degree ice water. She untied her shoes and took her ankle socks off before taking a deep breath and slowly dipping her feet into the tube.

She hissed.

She always hated the ice bath with a passion but she knew with being an athlete it could be your best friend when it came to sore muscles. So, sucking in a breath she quickly plumped her whole body in minus her head into the freezing water hissing the whole way. Her body shook from the sudden coldness and she had to ball her hands into fist to keep herself from jumping straight out of the tube. She pushed the timer that was connected to the bath for fifteen minutes and leaned her head back to rest on the edge of the tube closing her eyes hoping the minutes would fly by.

Finally after what felt like hours the buzzard finally went off signaling that her time in the bath was up. And not a second later was she hopping out of the tube pushing the timer to turn it off. She went to the cupboard grabbing a clean towel wrapping it around her shivering body. She picked her socks and shoes up and jogged to the locker room wanting to get these wet cold spandex off of her.

Once she dried her body completely off, she pulled on her cloths that she wore to school and tossed her wet cloths into a plastic bag before tossing them into her duffle. She then said bye to all the workers at the gym with a smile on her face before walking out to her car. She fished her keys and phone out of bag turning the car on and going through her phone reading the text messages that were sent to her over the two hours of her practice.

Elena: _Damon wants to know what exactly you said to Klaus to get him to come back._

Damon: _Much needed details are needed to how you did it._

Jeremy: _Hey Elena just told me you guys got Klaus to agree to come back to town…are you sure that's a good idea?_

Sitting inside her car she quickly texted Jeremy back first, then Elena.

Maddie: _No, it's probably not Jeremy, but it might be the only way to kill him with Mikael coming here…so it has to happen._

(To Elena) Maddie: _Tell him what I told you guys. You 'fell down' a flight of stairs and loss some blood and Klaus didn't like that the one person's blood that can create his hybrids was being spilled and wasted._

Elena: _Damon says there has to be more to it than that?_

Maddie: _Well there's not, it was as simple as that. Klaus spent a thousand years trying to break his curse, so he could be a hybrid and so that he could create a whole new race and when 'Stefan' told him that his main indigent had been shed it probably freaked him out._

Elena:_ Okay…_

Madison's gut was telling her that she should say that he was more or less coming back to town because of her, but something was stopping her. She wasn't sure what it was, but something just made her want to keep that little bit of information to herself…maybe it was because she didn't want them to over worry? She really didn't know and she couldn't put her feelings together as to why as she put her car into drive and drove back home.

When Maddie got home she went straight to the kitchen to make an egg sandwich with an apple and glass of chocolate milk on the side. There was a note on the fridge under a magnet telling her that her Grams got called in for a last minute night shift and if she needed anything to just call the main office at the hospital.

After eating her small dinner she cleaned her dish off and placed it in the dishwasher before heading up to her room to set her bags at. After tossing her bags on the floor carelessly she fall back onto her bed sneaking a peak at the clock seeing that it was only a little past six. She sighed letting her body sink further into her bed before sitting back up and reaching to grab her satchel and went to sit at her desk turning the lamp on that sat on the fine wood.

She had a two page essay that was due on Friday for her English class and seeing as she finally had a few hours of free time and a little time to spare she might as well get started and hopefully finish it all in all of one sitting.

After an hour and a half the essay was thankfully finished. She knew her essay of the constant training for Worlds over the summer was nothing great and was kind of boring and would probably get a C for the lack of effort and excitement in the paper, but she really couldn't write about how she was also helping Elena in her spare time hunting down her vampire boyfriend all summer for her 'What I did Over Summer Break' essay…her teacher would for sure think she was on something…

Maddie sighed moving from her desk to her loveseat couch in her bedroom fishing around for the remote control for her T.V. Once she found it she turned television on and flipped through the channels before coming across a marathon of The Big Bang Theory leaving it on there to watch.

It wasn't long till she felt her eyelids grow heavy and her head falling to the soft armrest of the loveseat.

_America 1020_

_"You have to catch me!" A girl with long deep brown curly hair sang picking up her long pale green dress up running between the trees. Laughing lightly, she stopped and pressed her back against a tree a hand covering her mouth to control her heavy breathing. _

_She knew he wasn't far behind her._

_"Elizabeth!" A young boy in his middle teens with blonde curly hair laughed as he stumbled through the forest, tripping over fallen branches and sticks. "This game is childish, is it not, come out please?" he stepped on another stick which let out loud crack and the girl hiding bit harder down on her lip trying not to erupt into a fit of giggles. He always was the worse at the chasing and catching game, he never had the patients for it like Elijah and Kol did. "Come now, Elizabeth! Your aunt and uncle must be worried about your wellbeing, no?"_

_Slowly peering out from behind the tree she saw his back facing back up the hill, waiting for a reply from her. She knew he was only trying to get her to make a noise so he could find her hiding place. He was a spoil sport sometimes. She shook her head holding in another giggle._

_She smiled holding her breath and tried to make a quite dash towards the lake. "They do not care to what I do during the days as long as my chores are done silly, I have told you before!" Glancing over her shoulder, she saw his dazzling blue eyes on her and a smirk crawling onto his face before he broke off into a sprint after her. _

_Letting out a small yell, the young girl pulled at her dress gripping it in her hands running faster towards the river. Her feet dipped into the water right before his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her away from the river. He laughed and swung her around. _

_"Not fair!" She giggled. "You ran before you were allowed." She pouted as he placed her back onto her feet grinning down at her._

_"Do not be like that." he stretched his back. "I am just the fastest person that you have ever met is all."_

_The young Elizabeth pointed a finger at him. "Watch what you say Niklaus, someone will come along someday and beat you at your own game."_

_He grabbed her finger and pushed it down to her side playfully. "You talk nonsense, Elizabeth. Are you trying to say that you will be faster than me someday?" Crossing her arms stubbornly she nodded. The young Niklaus laughed and shook his head. "When that day comes, I would like to be the first one to see."_

_"You shall, when I am running in front of you." _And_ she gave him a smug smile before taking off into the woods again giggling as he chased her in circles._

Madison gasped her hand flying to her chest as she sat upright on the small couch breathing hard from the dream she had. She took deep shallow breaths as her heart rate began to slow down back to its regular pace. 'Did I really just have a dream of Elizabeth and a human Klaus?' she thought to herself running a shaky hand through her tangled curls.

Maddie sat up straighter on the loveseat for a few minutes going over all the details in her dream knowing that it wasn't unheard of for a witch to have a dream or vision of an ancestor from another time. Bonnie had told her how she had dreams of Emily Bennett once and how it was Emily trying to warn her of Damon trying to free the tomb vampires when they all thought Katherine was locked in there at the time.

'But what kind of warning I am I supposed to get from a human Klaus chasing Elizabeth through the forest playing tag?'

Maddie sighed running another hand through her curls before stumbling over to her dresser. She yanked a pair of soffe shorts out and an old cheer shirt before tripping over to her bed. She lay down in bed and tried to push the thoughts of the dreams away. There was no way that a little game of tag was Elizabeth trying to contact her and tell her something, it just wasn't something that made much sense to her.

As she slipped back into the world of slumber she told herself it was only her being paranoid about Klaus coming back and being extra curious about her and nothing more.

_Bulgaria, 1490_

_Katerina Petrova was crying out in pain as she gave birth. Her cousin Maria stood next to the bed holding the older girl's hand as her aunt sat at the foot of the bed, hands covered in blood as the baby's head appeared with bloody dark curls on its small little head. _

_"A little more, dearest, a little more!" Her mother encouraged over her cries, "Push…a little more, a little more, one more good push!" _

_Then suddenly a baby's cries were heard and Katerina sighed, relief that the biggest part of the birthing process was now over. Maria smiled at the little cries from the small bundle in her aunts arms, both hands now holding her cousins sweaty hand in excitement. "You did it Katerina, you did it dear cousin!" _

_"It's a girl." Her aunt announced cooing at the baby in her arms._

_"A girl?" Katerina asked, "Please mother, let me see her." _

_"Woman, don't!" Katerina's father said standing marching over to the lady and newborn baby as her mother started to give Katerina her child, "What are doing?" _

_"Let me hold her once!" Katerina begged as her father was given her daughter, "Just once, at least once!" _

_"Forget it you have disgraced this family!" Her father boomed._

_"Father please!" Katerina begged as her cousin warped her arms around her cousin wanting to take her pain away for her, "No, father, no!" _

_"She's gone, Katerina," Maria said stroking her hair, "You must let her go, your father will see to it that you won't ever see her again. She will be given to a good family though dear cousin, she will live a happy life, I am sure of it!"_

Maddie gasped bolting up right in bed sweat making her cloths stick to her body. "Two dreams of the past in one night, yea, okay now I am freaked…" Madison muttered to herself with a groan falling back onto her pillow taking a side glance at the clock on her nightstand.

5:27 A.M.

Sighing she shoved the blankets off of her knowing that there was really no use in trying to go back to sleep for twenty minutes. She clumsily walked to her bathroom flipping the light on in a daze. Her mind couldn't stop reeling from the two dreams she had. Were they considered visions since they were about past lives of her ancestors?

Her mind just kept replaying both dreams to her nonstop as she stood in the shower letting the hot water pour over her body. Once she got out she slowly dried her body off taking her time doing her hair and make-up and picking out an outfit for the day knowing she had a little extra time today then she did on most.

Once she finished she packed her cloths for gymnastics' and made her way through the large old house down the stairs to the kitchen to greet her grandmother who was once again making her a good healthy breakfast. Instead of being bouncy and talkative and positive like she usually was she was quiet and seemed to be not all there, and her grandmother noticed.

"Is something wrong Madds?"

"Hmm?...Oh, no, just tired is all." She said snapping her head up to her grandma with deer in headlight eyes. "Didn't sleep that good is all...nothing big." She didn't want to worry her Grams by talking about the dreams. For all she knew they were just silly little dreams and meant absolutely nothing. She was probably only having them in the first place because she was nervous about Klaus returning to town, and well… she did just get all the information about the Elizabeth and Maria as well from Rebekah, so it's most likely just brain overload for her she told herself silently.

"Are you sure?" Her Grams asked not entirely convinced with her granddaughters answer.

"Yea, I'm just anxious about Halstad coming this weekend. It's got me all tense." Madison said lying. She knew that her Grams would believe this lie, because well, truthfully Maddie was nervous about the specialist's arrival, she was eager to know what he was going to tell her and what she needed to improve on and fix and so forth…so it wasn't a too far-off fetch lie she thought.

"There's no need to lose sleep over that though honey. You will be fine. You are the reigning National Champion, after all." The older witch said trying to cheer the younger one up.

"Yea…well I better start getting to school. I have a few things I want to do before classes start. I'll see you tonight Grams, love you." Maddie said kissing her grandmother on the cheek quickly before rushing out of the house to her car and driving slowly to school.

* * *

**Review if you guys want more!**


	8. Bonfire, Chapter 8

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Madison sighed for like what seemed like the hundredth time in her 4th hour English class. Today honestly could not go by any slower. And for the life of her she could not concentrate in any of her classes with those dreams still zooming through her head. When the last bell finally did ring for the day she slowly made her way to her car and headed to the gym.

She was distracted and Sasha could tell. And he was not happiest in the slightest by it. So, when practice was coming to an end, her punishment for not fully being there in mind was to do an extra two-hundred sit-ups; one-hundred push-ups; one-hundred mountain climbers; and lastly seventy-five suicides. When she finished with that she changed back into her school cloths and dragged her tired body home.

Once again her Grams was at work, which left her all alone in the big old house. Madison sighed setting her bags down on the hard oak wood floor of the kitchen grabbing a fresh green apple out of the fridge. She pulled her phone out opening up to her text messages with her elbows leaning against the kitchen's island counter reading her newest text she had from random people.

She took a big bite out of her apple making a crunching sound echo throughout the quiet kitchen texting back one of her gymnastics' friends Kaylie Cruz from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center in Colorado.

Kaylie: _Hey girl! Long time no talk, how have you been? Has training been going good?_

Maddie: _Hey! It has been a while hasn't it? And I've been okay, things have been a little more hectic then normal for me…but training is going great for the most part…I have Ted Halstad coming in 2 days though, so I'm stressing a little, lol. Wbu?_

After Maddie finished off her apple she decided to go for a walk, it was still early and she was hoping that the fresh air might clear her head a tad before the big bonfire party tonight. Tucking her phone into her pocket she headed to the front door locking it behind her and down the paved circle driveway to the sidewalk.

Her three inch-heel boots clicked against the sidewalk as she walked slowly down the street not sure exactly where she was heading. She was just letting her feet do the walking. Her phone vibrated in her pocket causing her to jump a little not expecting the text. She shook her head at herself for her jumpy-ness rolling her eyes feeling like a maroon as she pulled her phone out unlocking the screen to read the text.

Kaylie: _Dang, well good luck with that, we had him here at The Rock about a month ago and he grilled us all really hard. He said my sprint for my vault wasn't quick enough and told Lauren that her beam routine wasn't unique enough and Payson that bars might not be her specialty. He was harsh._

Maddie: _Dam, that is harsh. You and I have the same sprint time when it comes to vault…so I wonder what he will say to me. And Lauren always has the most unique and sassy routines for beam, and Payson…well that's just plain mean! Payson is great at bars! She may not be the greatest in the world, but she's amazing at them!_

Kaylie: _Yea, I know. When he left our coach had some major confidence boosting speeches to give us. He tried to get us to not take Haldstad's judgment to seriously, and to just take his opinion on something that we can work on but not something to stress on._

Maddie: _Yea I think Sasha is worried for him getting here too. He's been pushing me like crazy these last few weeks wanting me to be as ready as I can be for him._

Maddie shoved her phone back into her jean pocket and crossed her arms across her chest as a little gust of wind hit her making her hair glide back behind her shoulders. She looked around to see where she was and realized that she was only a few blocks away from the cemetery where her parents and uncles and aunts were buried.

Sighing Madison crossed the street heading towards the opening of the cemetery knowing that her visit to see her family was long overdue. She hadn't gone to visit them in almost a month now. It wasn't that she didn't want to go see them. It was just still hard for her to see all the names of close ones on the tombstones knowing that they were never going to come back. Especially seeing the two new fresh graves that have only been there for three months now.

Upon the opening of the gates to the cemetery her phone vibrated again. Madds stopped walking and pulled her phone out standing in front of the entrance gates reading the text.

Kaylie: _Yea, well don't take any of the negative things he says to heart. You are amazing at everything! Lol, so how has it been going for you and your Grams lately?_

Madison smiled. Even though gymnastics was a very competitive world and can get really lonely at times, she was glad that she had friends like Kaylie and the other girls from The Rock. Kaylie she and Lauren had gone to a gymnastics camp together every summer in Florida for a month and half when they were younger. And they're parents always requested that the three were to bunk together knowing that they're girls would be really bummed out if they had different roommates other than each other.

During the summers those three were inseparable. They met their first summer there when they were all eight years old and continued to go to that camp till they were thirteen. They met Payson the last summer they were there and they instantly became close to her as well. The four of them always had talked about how they were going to go to the Olympics together. And how London 2012 had their names written all over it.

And now since the Olympics were only ten months away Maddie felt that their dreams of that happening might actually come true.

All four of them were really talented. And even though they were technically each other's biggest competition when it came down to it, they were also each other's biggest cheerleaders as well. They were always helping each other out and rooting one another on which both of their coaches said would make for the perfect Olympic team if all four of them were to make it together.

Maddie: _Things are going okay with my Grams and me. At times I feel bad because she does so much for me and stuff, and I feel bad that she has to run The Grill for me and all since I'm legally too young to run it myself…_

Madison tucked her phone away once more and stepped into the old graveyard. She walked towards the older part of the grounds knowing that's where the Gilbert section was located. She sighed sitting in front of her mom and dad's grave smiling sadly at them before turning to look at Elena and Jeremy's parent's graves and then the freshest of the graves, her uncle John's and Jenna's.

Madison cursed at herself wishing she had flowers or something to lay on all of their graves and sat there for a moment before an idea popped into her head and she placed both of her hands flat to ground stretching her fingers out, palms down, flat, to feel the old grass and grimy dirt on her skin.

She closed her eyes and hummed slightly as she felt the earth around her shift slightly. She smiled when she reopened her eyes and saw the beautiful flowers and plants that surrounded each tombstone of all the recent deceased Gilberts.

She dusted her hands off and sat back onto her butt pulling her knees up to her chest looking back at her father's grave. "I miss you dad…" She whispered softly. She was lost in thought when he phone once again made her jump as it vibrated in her pocket.

Kaylie: _Yea, well I know your grandma loves you to death and that you're her world to her, so I'm sure doing everything she is doing for you and running The Grill for you till you're old enough is nothing big to her. She's probably happy to do it._

Maddie: _Yea, that's pretty much exactly what she says too…but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty lol._

Kaylie: _Haha yea I know what you mean. So how's school?_

Madison laughed as she moved to sit at the base of a tree near her family's graves. Kaylie was always a tad bit jealous that she still went to a public school where her and Lauren and Payson all started to get homeschooled when they entered the eighth grade, just as most serious gymnast did.

Maddie: _School's going good, kind of annoying at times but it's good. Tonight we got the back to school kick-off bonfire party, so that should be fun lol._

Kaylie: _Ugh, so jealous that you actually have a social life! Lol, but I g2g, got a two hour practice starting in five. So I'll text ya soon! Be safe tonight!_

Maddie: _Lol, okay ttyl, love ya._

Madison smiled a little knowing that she had to get back home soon to get warmer cloths on and to get ready for the bonfire. She stood up putting her phone away and dusted her jeans off and getting any stray leaves or broken pieces of grass off of her.

She looked at the row of tombstones one more time and whispered a soft "I love you's and miss you." To all of them before quickly making her way out of the old cemetery.

She was about to exit the entrance area when a figure caught her eye off to her far right. She froze in her spot not moving. The figure was dressed in dark cloths and stood in the opening clearly not caring if she saw him or not.

When she turned her head to get a better look at who the person was the figure was gone. Maddie felt her heart start to pick-up knowing that no human could move that fast…so that left either a vampire or werewolf, and seeing as the full moon wasn't near it was most likely a vampire.

Madds shook the dread of fear that soar through her off and quickly rushed her way out of the graveyard and down the streets back to her home wanting to get away from the eye that she knew was following her. She kept her eyes alert and kept looking around her surroundings every few seconds trying to see if she could spot the guy that she knew was still following her…but he was keeping hidden.

Once she saw her house come into view her speed walk quickened even more and when she got past her car and started to the steps of the porch she more or less sprinted through the door slamming it shut her behind her with a huff.

She stood against the door frame gasping for breath as she tried to calm her heart down. She whipped her phone out of her pocket and searched her contacts for Rebekah's name.

Maddie: _Hey its Madds, is your brother back in town yet?_

Madison gulped walking through the house to the kitchen where she herd her grandma making dinner for the two of them. "Hey Grams." She said with a little strain in her voice.

"Hello dear…" The older lady paused and looked up from cutting up the food she was preparing to get a good look at her granddaughter. "Is everything all right sweetie?"

Maddie huffed plopping down on the bar stool at the snack bar with downcast eyes. "Yea, everything's fine. I think I'm just being paranoid I thought I saw someone watching me in the graveyard and it just felt like that person followed me all the way home…but it's probably my mind just playing tricks on me is all though…"

Her grandmother sucked in a deep breath of air, "Maybe you should skip the bon-fire tonight?"

"Nah, I don't think it was anything to worry about Grams, it just caught me off guard and spooked me a tad. And I won't be by myself at the bon-fire; everyone is going to be there so I won't be alone…"

"Okay…just be safe and keep an extra eye out tonight…"

"Will do," Maddie smiled a little at her Grams as she got back to work at making dinner. Her phone vibrated and Madison pulled the cell out and read the text from Rebekah.

Rebekah: _No, not yet. I called him right after school he said he should be arriving later tonight. Why?_

Maddie:_ I was just wonder because I was at the cemetery today and when I was leaving I saw someone watching me, but when I turned to look at them they sped away like vampires do._

Rebekah: _Well I can assure you that was not my brother. So be careful for now till we know who that was._

Maddie: _Will do…you're coming to the bon-fire tonight, right?_

"Who are you texting over there nonstop Madds?" He grandmother asked taking a pot of cooked food out of the oven.

Madison rolled her eyes, adults ALWAYS wanted to know who teenagers were texting…it was annoying but kind of funny at the same time. "Rebekah."

"Rebekah…" The older witch had a thoughtful look on her face trying to remember if she had met any of Madds's friends that were named Rebekah, but none rang a bell. "Have I met her before?"

"No…ahh, she's actually an original…Klaus's and Elijah's little sister. And before you go in all protective and parent role on me, hear me out!" Jane nodded her head slowly singling for her to continue. "She really does not want to cause any harm, she's just trying to fit in and I can tell how badly she wants to just have a twenty-first century life and experience things that seventeen year old girls experience in today's age…and I'm just trying to help her and well ya know I guess be her friend too…she could really use one seeing as the family she comes from…"

Her grandma closed her eyes for a moment looking like she was having an internal battle with herself before huffing and looking at her granddaughter with a stern look, "You better be extra careful around her, you got it Madison?" Maddie rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious Madison; this is no joking around when it comes to the originals!"

"Okay Grams, I got it! I promise I will be really careful when I'm around her!"

Her Grams sighed and grabbed two plates. "Let's eat dinner, and then you can go and get ready for the bon-fire."

"Okay…" Madison said quietly. Checking her phone quickly.

Rebekah: _Yes, I am, but I need directions on how to get there._

Madds looked up at her grandma and saw that she was busy loading their plates with food so quickly texted Rebekah back.

Maddie: _How about I pick you up? Just text me your address and I'll be at your house between 8:15 to 8:30?_

Rebekah: _That would be great thanks!_

Maddie quickly ate her dinner then ran upstairs to get ready for the bonfire. All she really needed to do was grab a light jacket and she'd be set. She was already wearing pants with her ankle high-heel boots and dark demi wash jeans. She went to her bathroom and reapplied her make-up a little, just to touch it up after the long day. Madds was still out of it from the weird dreams and a little jumpy from whomever that mystery guy was from the graveyard but tonight was all about having fun and letting lose. She was going to make sure to shake the stress away tonight.

And having fun and letting lose is exactly the key to how to get this stress to go away.

She shoved her phone in her pocket grabbed her car keys and headed down the stairs that were the closest to the living room (they had two staircases, one that leads down to the kitchen and one that leads to the front of the house by the front door.)

"I'm heading out Grams!" She shouted not sure where her grandma was in the big old house at the moment.

"All right dear, have fun, but don't be drinking!" Was the sixty year olds reply.

Madison rolled her eyes 'As if,' she said in her head. She needed to have a few drinks tonight to calm her nerves with everything that was going on…

Maddie pulled up to the huge mansion that looked like it was going over some construction and wasn't fully completed yet, but it was still beautiful. It was around the same size as the Blake family home, maybe even bigger…and of course it was a ton newer then the hundred and ten year old house that she and her grandmother lived in and called home.

She waited a moment before the front door opened and Rebekah popped out and smiled practically skipping over to the passenger side of the car. "You look cute." Maddie said smiling at her new friend as she buckled herself into the seat.

"Thanks! So do you, I love those shoes!" The blonde beamed. Maddie giggled. Rebekah truly did just want a teenager experience.

"Why thank you!" Madison laughed…"So have you ever been to a 21st century party yet?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

"You nervous?"

"If I'm being honest then yes, I am a little nervous…but I am more excited than anything!"

"Good, it should be fun!" Maddie said smiling over at her in the passenger seat.

Madison parked in the parking lot that was already filled up and they started to walk down the dirt trails that lead them to the opening where the lake and campgrounds where, and where all the bonfires and outdoor parties are held at.

"Maddie!" She sighed as the other blonde vampire marched up to with a 'wtf' look on her face. "Why are you here with the she-devil?" She glared at the original who glared right back.

"Caroline chill, Rebekah didn't know where the party was and she doesn't have a car, so I picked her up and gave her ride."

"But why?" Caroline whined.

Madison huffed and shook her head placing her hands on her hips annoyed with all the girly drama, "Because she's my friend just like you, end of story. Now, I'm thirsty and craving a beer. Come on Rebekah, I'll show you where there at."

And two girls walked away leaving a flabbergasted Caroline standing there, now alone with her mouth hanging open like someone had just told her that her puppy died.

Rebekah had a small smile tugging at her lips as Madison handed her a beer, "You know you didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Madds said already knowing what the other girl meant but decided to play dumb a little.

"Start a fight with one of your best friends because of me."

"Nah…don't worry about it. She'll get over it, Caroline is just territorial, and you're the new hot girl that all the guys are drooling over, including Tyler...which is Care's boyfriend so she probably just feeling threatened…and everyone else, well, they just don't trust you because you're Klaus's sister and an original."

Rebekah nodded understanding, "Do you trust me?"

Madison looked thoughtful for a minute before turning to look at the blonde. "You know, I think I do. I did just meet you like a week ago and stuff…but I just feel this weird bond thing between us if ya know what I mean. I feel like I've known you forever and that you won't hurt me…might have to do with me being the doppelganger of your best friend though, who knows." Maddie said laughing at the end giving a warm smile to Rebekah as she dragged the vampire out into the big crowd of teenagers that were dancing.

She laughed as Rebekah's eyes almost fell out of her eye sockets as some guy came up behind her grabbing her hips and starting to dance in the 21st century way. Obviously grinding was not what Rebekah was use to from the 1920's. But it didn't take long for her to catch on.

After two hours of being at the bon-fire, dancing, and have more than a couple of beers and a few shots and taking a turn at the keg stand it was safe to say Madison was drunk off her ass and Rebekah was close behind her. They were giggling like little girls laughing as they danced in circles around each other twilling each other around with a bottle of vodka in Madds' hands on one of the boat docks out next to the lake.

Madison felt like she hadn't let this lose like this in so long and it felt great being so carefree and acting like she was just a normal teenager again like the rest of the kids here. With her being a professional athlete and then also being a part of the supernatural world now, it sometimes made her feel isolated from the rest of her peers. So this one night of letting go and acting like a crazy teen was like a high for her, and Rebekah seemed to really need this crazy teen night as well, after being immobilized for ninety years and having to put up with her brother trying to break his curse for so long before that.

But her high was only short-lived as Damon and Elena came marching down the boat deck with not so happy looks on their faces.

"Uh-Oh." Maddie said freezing in her movements from her silly dancing and Rebekah did the same but tried not to giggle at Maddie's drunken 'Uh-oh' statement.

"Madison Amelia Gilbert, what the hell are you doing!" Elena hissed at her cousin. She wanted to scream at her and tell her that she was being stupid and acting very childish but she didn't want to draw attention to them.

Madison was silent for moment wondering what she should say exactly but she was still very intoxicated and wasn't really thinking clearly, so she held up the half full vodka bottle raising her eyebrows up, "Care for a drink dear cousin?" She slurred out before both her and Rebekah burst into another fit of giggles leaning on each other so they wouldn't fall over thinking that this was the funniest thing in the world.

Damon blurred in front of her and yanked the bottle out of her hands before she had time to even register what he was doing.

"Hey you took my bottle!" Madds yelled trying to grab it back, but he only slapped her hands away as he took a big chug of it as well…which earned him a pointed look from Elena saying 'not helping'.

Rebekah stood next to Madds as she pouted before turning to look at the blonde with a sad/mad look plastered on her face. Madison had what look like an almost horrified look plastered on her face, "He took my bottle Bekah!"

Rebekah eyebrows pulled together feeling slightly mad about the alcohol being taken away as well then a smiled came upon her face tugging on Madison's arm. "We can get a new one!" She giggled jumping up and down like a five year excited to get her hands on some candy or something sugar-filled, "There are plenty of bottles on the picnic tables that we can have! I am sure one of the football players wouldn't mind sparing us a bottle!" She slurred earning another drunken giggle from Maddie and a glare from Elena and Damon.

"No, I think you two have had enough, especially you Madds. We need to get you home." Elena said walking towards her cousin.

"Ahhhh, no." Maddie said protested taking a step back from Elena holding her hands out in front of her in protest.

"Wh-What?" Elena stuttered out, not sure why Maddie even got this drunk in first place. It was very out of character for the youngest of the Gilbert family to act out…that was always more of Jeremy's territory out of the three of them, and she also wasn't sure why she was now suddenly best buds with Rebekah either.

"I want to stay; I am having fun for the first time in like…" She paused trying to think, "For like the first time since all this vampire stuff happened!"

"You're drunk Madds, you aren't thinking clearly and you are already going to feel like crap in the morning with how much you have already drank tonight…so come on, let's get you home before you make it worse." Elena said pleading with the younger Gilbert.

"You aren't my mom Elena…she's dead, has been for fifteen years...And I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions that concern my own soberness and my own whereabouts, thank you very much!" She hissed back not liking that she was being told what to do. She didn't notice the look of hurt that flashed across Elena's voice at the comment.

"Madison." Damon warned taking a step towards Maddie again not wanting anything to be said that might hurt either her's or Elena's feelings.

"Damon if you even try to take me I will give you aneurism that will take you days to heal from. Drunk or not my powers are still strong." She advised starting to sober up some causing him to pause in his footsteps knowing that the young witch wasn't joking. On more than one occasion he had doubted her abilities and had paid dearly for it, and had to use a lot of ice packs and bloodbags to help dull the pain for a few days.

"Maddie, please." Elena tried pleading again.

"Please stop; don't try to act like a parent to me 'Lena, that's what I have my Grams for. And you use to get way more wasted then this before your mom and dad died…so don't act like you're a saint when it comes to letting lose. I love you to death Elena and you mean more than the world to me, but sometimes you can be the real downer to the party. All I want is to have some fun and relax for one night. I promise I won't drink anymore and I will find someone else to drive us home in an hour or two if I don't think I can drive…kay?" She asked feeling her buzz lightening up for the moment so she could talk some serious talk.

Elena huffed and gritted out a quick, "Fine."

Damon looked shocked at the doppelganger next to him not really believing that she would give up this easy when it came to the safety and health of her little cousin. "But you better not get into any trouble…and no more drinking tonight, you've had more than enough for the night, okay?"

"What." Damon gritted through his teeth.

Elena sighed turning to Damon, "She's right, Madds deserves a night of fun and to act like a regular teenager, and she will be safe with all these people here."

"And what with original bitch here?"

"Hey!" Both Rebekah and Madison shouted together slurring in offense glaring at Damon for the uncalled language…yea the alcohol was still in both of their systems quite a bit.

"She won't hurt Maddie," Elena said glancing over at the two other girls. "Somehow they've become friends…"

Maddie nodded her head in triumph before Damon spoke. "You have got to be kidding me! Just because they have had girl bonding time does not mean she's safe with her!"

"Damon, I trust Madison and I trust her judgment okay?" She shot back turning back to her younger cousin. "Call me or text me if you need anything okay? And if you need a ride back and can't find anyone then do the same." Elena told her cousin giving one last nod before dragging Damon away who really did not want to leave who he consider as a little sister alone with a drunk original.

* * *

**Review!….. I know Rebekah is a tad out of character but hey she's drunk soooooooo it happens…AND NEXT CHAPTER KLAUS WILL MAKE AN APPERANCE FINALLY! :)**


	9. Storm Brewing, Chapter 9

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ughhhhhh!" Madison hissed as her alarm rang in her ears. She lifted her sore head up from the pillow letting her hair fall in her face as she glanced at the clock.

'6:01'

She had training from seven to noon today and her body was still recovering from the previous night. She wasn't sure to what time she got home exactly last night, but she knew it was well after two in the morning.

Madds let out another groan rolling out of bed and staggered over to her closest pulling out her spandex shorts and sports bra slowly changing into them. Then she threw on some lose jogging pants that had snap-up buttons up and down the sides of her legs with a tight fitting black Nike jacket to keep the morning cool off of her.

It wasn't long till she was out the door with a big cup of coffee in a travel mug walking down the sidewalk to the gym deciding that walking to practice would be a good idea to try and get her body to wake up some.

The walk to the gym was uneventful and relaxing…but practice unfortunately she couldn't say the same. Sasha wasn't really that hard on her…it's just the whole intense movements she had to do with her body still aching was what was killing her. But thankfully the five hours went by fast and she dragged her tired body to The Grill in desperate need of some good pick-me-up food.

She was seated near the bar as the bartender made her a chocolate milkshake and the waiter heading into the kitchens to give her order to the cooks. She smiled in thanks when the older bartender walked over giving her the milkshake and sipped on it for a bit before setting it down sighing.

"Why so down love?" She herd an unforgettable voice sing from behind her.

In instant reflex her body tensed as he walked to her side looking down at her with an adorable smirk on his face. Sucking in a brave breath she replied. "I'm not down, just tired."

"Ah, yes, that gymnastics' training of yours...quite an intense and time consuming sport to participate in under the circumstances."

"I'm not a piece of glass. I can handle some intensity, believe it or not." She shot back at him thinking he was saying that she was too fragile to be in such a hard sport.

He put his hands up in front of him silently saying he didn't mean any harm by it, "I think you're quite the opposite of fragile love…you're full of fire, fierceness, and power, something true and very rare these days..." He whispered leaning down to her, his lips almost touching her ear. Madds tried hard to not shatter away from him as goosebumps run along her body cause of his intimate closeness to her. Right when she was going to pull away from him he stood and adjusted his jacket taking a step back.

"So, my darling sister has taken a liking to you it seems." He said changing the subject, obviously not wanting to have any tension between them.

"Yea I suppose…she's good company."

Klaus snorted playfully taking a seat at the closest barstool looking at her with intense eyes. "Not many would say that about her love, she can be quite the brat and a pain in the ass if I say so myself."

"Well I guess I get to see a different side then what many other's don't get to see then." She shot back.

"So, you're my doppelganger's little cousin?" He asked causally as the waiter came by with her lunch and the bartender poured him a shot of Bourbon.

"Thanks Ben." Maddie smiled at the waiter as he returned the gesture with a small smile of his own and went back into the kitchen to get his next order. Madds looked down at her food for a moment before turning her eyes back to the hybrid. "Well to state the obvious, yes, I am Elena's little cousin, but you already knew that so I don't know why you're asking, unless you're just trying to make small talk or something lame like that?"

Klaus let out a small chuckle tilting his head back as he did before looking back at her with amused eyes. "Ah, I see you are a quick one aren't you?"

"Well I'm certainly not slow, or stupid for that matter." She muttered lowly taking a sip of her soup savoring the taste. Oh, how she loved French Onion Soup!

"Never thought you were love." She herd the charming British voice say teasingly as he moved over to her table taking the seat across from her as she took another large gulp of her soup. She narrowed her eyes at him taking another sip of her soup as trying to ignore him as he watch her eat her lunch…which to be honest made her feel quite uncomfortable and nervous…"So Rebekah took the liberty to tell me that there was some vampire lurking around in the cemetery yesterday watching you."

"Yea…" She said shrugging her shoulders not sure what else to say to that.

"And also that you two apparently got intoxicated last night at a back to school party was it?" He questioned tilting his head to the side a tad.

Madison didn't answer she only shrugged her shoulders and continued to take some sips of her soups and milkshake and avoided eye contact with him not sure why he felt the need to integrate her…at least that's how it kind of felt to her.

"And by the way my lovely sister stumbled into the house last night and barley managed to make it up the stairs in one piece, I take it you two had quote a large amount of alcohol last night?" He asked taking a drink of his Bourbon.

"What is this, an interrogation?" She gritted through tight lips.

Klaus smiled showing off his adorable dimples to her before chuckling softly, "Only wondering how much you two had to drink last night is all."

"It's a free country." She muttered back.

Klaus smirked at her, "Yes, but last time I checked the drinking age law was 21 years or older, not sixteen."

Madison huffed tightening her eyes at the original before her, "Oh, what you gonna tell the sheriff I was drinking underage or something? Seriously what's the big deal? Whoopi-doo I got drunk last night with your sister, so what? We were having fun, something that you obviously don't get around to doing much."

"Only looking out for your safety love." Klaus said in a more serious voice raising his eyebrows up at her entertained at her little outburst. He found it quite amusing at the little backbone she seemed to have…but if this was anyone else talking to him like this he would not have put up with the talking back, he would have probably ripped their heart out with the lack of answers to his questions that he was asking…but she of course, was an rare exception.

"I don't need you looking out for me _Klaus_, you are not my father, so please don't try to act like it." She muttered, grinding her teeth in annoyance.

Man, was she sick of people always trying to look out for her like she was some defenseless little girl who couldn't take care of herself! _Hell_, she was one of the strongest and powerful witches in all time…at least according to Rebekah she was, since she could clearly take on a original with no problem at all, which the female original said was rare in her one thousand years of existence.

Klaus's lips were pressed together tight before responding with, "Right, because from what I have gathered, your father is dead, as well as your mother, really quite a pity I must say."

"Well I can take care of myself…so thanks for your concern but I don't need it." She said shoving her soup away suddenly losing her appetite. She pushed her seat out roughly causing a screeching sound from the chair legs scratching the floor, standing up from her seat fuming rushing towards the door in a fury full of anger.

The nerve of that bastard to talk about her parents like that! Yea, she did kind of bring her dad into the picture by saying he wasn't her father, but she never thought he would dig that low to prove a point that she didn't have parents looking out for her like most other's did. But she had her grandmother; and her cousin's; and all her friends; plus the Salvatore's all looking out for her and her safety, which to her was plenty enough to make up for the absence of her parents because of their deaths…

She yanked her phone out form her pocket and sent a mass text out to everyone saying Klaus is back before shoving it back into her pocket and walking in the direction of her house.

And to make a rotten afternoon worse, it wasn't long till dark clouds began to roll in out of nowhere and sudden outburst of rain starting pouring from the sky and thunder and lighten started to pick up. "Great…just freakin great!" Maddie muttered to herself feeling as if all the luck in the world had disappeared when it came to her.

She wrapped her arms around her body tightly and held her head down slightly as the rain began to pour down heavily pounding into her hard. She quickly picked up the speed of her walk as car pulled up beside her coming to a stop with the passenger side window rolling down.

Madds came to a stop and turned to see who was in the fancy mustang only to see Klaus smiling at her lightly, showing his dimples with his hand out gesturing to the open seat in a kindly matter. Madison came to standstill thinking to herself if this man was bipolar. One minute he's hitting low jabs at her about her parents being dead then the next he's trying to be a gentlemen by offering her a ride to get her out of this nasty weather.

Madison chewed on her lip for a moment debating on rather she should take the offered ride or not. She really didn't want to accept the ride because of who he was, but she really didn't want to walk the rest of the way back home in the brewing storm, and her body was already shaking from the cold and she felt icky. In her head she began to rule out the possibilities and risks of is she accepted the ride or if she decline. If she accepted and the gang found out she would probably never heard the end of it and would then probably get a babysitter most likely in the form of Damon or Alaric, which would be annoying for sure to have them around 24/7. But if she didn't accept, then she could possibly get a nasty cold or even worse…a fever…and getting a fever when she was in top training for the upcoming Worlds was not a risk that she could really afford to take.

So when the rain and wind suddenly picked up almost knocking her down onto her bum, it didn't take her much longer to jog the five steps over to car door yanking it open and throwing her body inside taking shelter from the storm that was pounding down. She slammed the door shut quickly behind her and pulled the seatbelt out buckling herself in as Klaus put the car back into drive from parked.

She wrapped her arms around her body and sunk as far as her body would go into the cozy seat of the mustang trying to warm her freezing wet body up from her drenching-soaked cloths.

She noticed Klaus glanced over at her and starring at her for a moment before reaching over to the heat dial and turning the heat on full blast trying to make her more comfortable. She closed her eyes briefly in pure-bliss as the heat vent blast warm air onto her shaking body.

"Umm…thanks…" Madison mumbled quietly not sure what else to say in the awkward situation.

Klaus was silent for a moment only nodding his head in response before clicking his tongue saying, "I would like to apologize for my insensitive comment about your parents back there, I didn't mean to offend you if I did in any way."

"It's okay." She murmured starring out the window watching the rain pour down as they were nearing the side of town where she lived. "After a few years you get used to certain people taking little stabs at you like that."

"How long has it been?" He asked.

Maddie paused in answering having a deep suspicion that he most likely already knew the answer to that but was yet again trying to make conversation with her, "My dad passed just over two years ago now, and my mom died when I was only nine months old."

"Were they natural causes, or…?"

Madds turned her head to stare at the vampire, "Don't you already know by now?"

Klaus gave a half smile looking over at her real quick before looking back to the road ahead, "Actually, no, I don't. I've done a little snooping here and there in the last week, but there's not much on either of your parents deaths. Just that your dad's was unsolved and that your mother's was unusual…even by the standards of Mystic Falls." He said raising one of his hands gesturing to the buildings they passed by slowly in the car.

Madds had to fight back a small laugh at the little jab he made at the town for the weird things that they frequently let slide that would for sure be freaky and unusual if they were to happen anywhere else, only in Mystic Falls she thought to herself before answering, "Well, my mom…no one really seems to know what really caused her death, my Grams said it was a rare heart condition...but I don't know."

"Do you believe that?"

"I…I'm not sure if I do to be honest…before my dad passed…ummm well, I kind of went through his home office where he kept some of his patients files, mostly of family's and close friends and acquaintances…and there was no record in my mom's file about her having any seriousl health problems, especially a rare heart condition. In fact, in her health records said pretty much that she was as healthy as someone could be…so I really don't think she died from what my grandma or dad told me..." She paused to take a small breath, "Truthfully, I personally think it was magic."

She could tell her little theory caught Klaus attention more so than what she already had, "You think magic killed her?"

Madds stuttered in her answer, "Ahh…well, I don't really know…"

"There's no need to hide what you really think or feel Madison." He told her in a soft but yet serious tone.

"I…I think she was diving into magic that was too much for her to deal with, possibly getting into stuff that even the most advance witches would have a hard time being able to handle…but what do I know? It probably was just a heart condition that no one knew she had?" She said giggling nervously suddenly not sure why she was sharing something like this with _him_ of all people.

"And your father?"

Madds whole body went frigid before answering through tight thin lips, "He was murdered."

"Animal attack, or as we know otherwise vampire attack, correct?"

"No." She whispered as he pulled into her driveway putting the car into park.

"No?"

"Thank you for the ride Klaus, that was very generous and kind of you…" Maddie said with a tight-lip smile purposely ignoring going into detail of her father's death. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door and turned to get out of the car. But before shutting the door she turned and gave him a half smile and said, "Maybe you're not all monster after all…"

Then she closed the car door and jogged up the porch steps entering her house and heading up to her bedroom not even bothering to check to see if her grandma was home or not. And that's where she spent the majority of the rest of her night at, in her bedroom.

The rest of the weekend flew by and before she knew it was 6:00 A.M Monday morning and time for her to get ready for school. She kept her hair lightly curled and did her eye-make and cover-up as normal and picked out a grayish green mini dress that had a silver-ish white belt around the lower stomach with white ankle-boot leather heels where the heel of the shoe was a the same grayish green color as the mini dress. media/rm381072640/nm1423955 (this is a link to the outfit, it's from pretty little lairs)

She wore a few lose dangly necklaces and matching earrings that all had vervain in them, just as every piece of her jewelry had since vampires starting to come to town. She twirled in a couple circles slowly in front of the mirror checking her choice of clothing out before deciding her outfit was complete and looked good from all angles.

She tucked her duffle bag for both cheerleading after school and for gymnastics after that. On Monday's and Wednesday's her days were going to get a lot longer and harder. She had cheer practice from two-thirty to four-thirty on those days and then she would get a bite to eat most likely at the Grill before heading to gymnastics training from five-thirty to nine-thirty. On the other weekdays her gymnastics times would go back to normal times two-thirty to six-thirty, but on Friday's she would get a break from gymnastics only because she had football games she had to cheer at.

She grabbed both her bags and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where a bowl of hot oatmeal was waiting for her. She smiled at her grandma smelling the fresh hot breakfast food in front of her, "Yummy, right now this smells so amazing!" She laughed before she began to dig into the food taking sips of her glass of ice-water every few bites or so.

Her grams laughed at her granddaughter while eating her own bowl of oatmeal as well before asking. "So today is the day the specialist comes in right?"

"Yep." Maddie answered popping the 'p'.

"How long will he be here again?"

Madison scrunched her face up before answering, "Between three to five weeks depending on how I perform and if he thinks I need more assistance or not."

"And cheerleading starts today too, right hun?"

"Mmhmm…" She slurped down another large spoon of oatmeal nodding her head.

"You better drank plenty of water and eat enough protein and fiber today at lunch and supper then."

"Don't worry Grams I got my meals all planned out and settle, I'm a big girl." She said smiling at the women before her. "Soooooo, when are we going to dive into some spell-learning magic again? It feels like it's been forever since you've taught me anything new, and I'm dying to try some new spells and stuff!"

"I was thinking possibly this weekend; I have Saturday off, so when you get off of practice then we will have all day, does that sound all right?"

"Sounds great!" Madds said smiling as she slid of her stool picking her bags up placing a quick kiss on her grams' check before bouncing out the door.

When she got to school she met Elena; Bonnie; and Caroline at their lockers and they all exchanged their hellos and Caroline and Madison did their usual gushing over each other's outfits, both saying they needed to borrow the other's one of these days. She and Caroline had talked things over during the weekend and there were no hard feelings from either friend for Madds defending Rebekah at the bonfire. Even though Caroline swore Rebekah was the she-devil from hell, she wasn't going to let Madison's overly-friendly behavior with the other blonde vampire get in the way of their fourteen year old solid friendship. They had only gotten into little petty fights here and there over the years, none of the silly fights had ever been serious or had even have lasted over twenty minutes and Caroline would be damed if she began to let any real fights start over stupid things now!

"So any Klaus news that I don't know of?" Madison asked Elena as they took their seats at their computers in their 1st hour.

"Nope, it's weird I thought with him back in town he would make an appearance or show up somewhere to start a fight, but there's been nothing!" Elena exclaimed from her side, "Well…besides bumping into you at the Grill and giving you a ride home, which I still think you should have said no to that by the way!" The older girl said giving the younger one a pointed look.

"What, it was beginning to storm like crazy and I was already drenched and freezing my ass off as it was! And if I was going to get lucky and get offered a ride home and not have to walk the rest of the way in the rain then I wasn't going to pass it up 'Lena!" Maddie defended.

"Well, still, accepting anything from Klaus is like accepting a gift from the devil himself." Elena said back typing their newest class assignment on her computer.

"Well in this case dear cousin, the devil is quite the looker, and oh don't let me get started on those ocean-like blue eyes and those sexy dimples." Madds said without thinking.

But after realizing what she just said, she froze all movement and stared at her own computer screen in shocked with deer-like eyes. She gushed at herself not really believing that she actually just admitted to Elena that she thought the original that killed her own flesh and blood not even four months ago was drop dead gorgeous.

"What?" Elena staggered out her mouth hanging open shocked at what she just herd from the sixteen year old beside her.

"Ahh…I don't know why I said that." Madison rushed out running a hand through her hair nervously feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Madds, please tell me that you did not really just say that Klaus was sexy."

"I can't."

"And why not?" Elena almost shouted before lowering her voice to a harsh whisper instead.

"Um, because I can't say I didn't say something when I just said it! Duh!"

"Maddie!"

"What, like you're really going to deny that he's not really super-duper hot and that those dimples aren't like the cherry on top that tops everything off when it comes to man-candy?" Madds said giggling like a nervous schoolgirl trying to make a joke of it, and also trying to make it look like she wasn't really being serious about her attraction to him…but she knew she failed, and failed miserably at that.

When she got no answer back from the other browned-hair girl she looked over at Elena to see her starring hard at the computer screen trying hard to ignore her, which meant only one thing. Elena also thought Klaus was attractive, but didn't want to admit it. Which only made Madds laugh again before shaking her head and getting to work on her own project.

The day was zooming by fast and before she knew it, it was already lunchtime. During lunch Madison spent the first half eating at her usual table with the gang and then later moved over to where Rebekah sat with her little click of new friends. Rebekah smiled at her before whispering so only she could here, "So, Nik told me he gave you a ride home Saturday from the Grill?"

"Yea, it was storming out…" Madison said itching the side of her face awkwardly not sure what else to say about it.

"What did you two talk about?" She asked trying to not smile.

"Bekah relax, it was nothing romantic or flirty or anything like you want it to be!" She said back laughing at her friend's eagerness, "He just said sorry for being a jerk earlier on that day at the Grill, and then it kind of turned over to my parent's death."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Are you serious?" She spitted out shaking her head looking at her plate of food on the cafeteria table her mouth hanging open. "Of all the things my brother could talk to you about, he chooses _death_! And to top it off, the death of _your parents_! I swear, with a thousand years of living you would think he would know the right kind of conversations to have with the women he fancies!"

Madison didn't say anything back, she just laughed shaking her head at her friend who so desperately wanted to see her family have the fairytale ending that she thought they all deserved. A few minutes later the bell rang ending lunch and the made their way out of the packed cafeteria.

The two girls worked in silence for a little while concentrating on their chemistry experiment not wanting to make anything blow up like they had the third day of school. About halfway in Madds felt like it was alright to start up a conversation again pretty confident that they did everything right this time. And she had a question for the original that she was itching to ask.

"So you never really did tell me why Klaus daggered you in the twenties…?"

Rebekah froze her face going emotionless, but that only lasted a moment before she turned to look at her with a sad smile before answering, "Nik was only trying to protect us."

"Ahhh Bekah? How is daggering you for decades and leaving you in a coffin during those decades exactly protecting you?"

"We were running from Mikael, we have been running from him now for almost a thousand years…and back in the twenties, he found us and had a group of vampire hunters ambush us in a Chicago club that we went to on a regular basics. Nik felt that Mikael had gotten way too close and was worried that next time we wouldn't be so lucky. And it was because of me that he got so close in almost succeeding in killing us. I got distracted by love and it slowed us down, and therefore I was daggered shortly after…he didn't want to risk a repeat of that night."

"So basically he would rather you rot away in a coffin then have you possibly be really staked and killed by your father?" She asked not realizing how harsh that sounded till after it came out of her mouth.

Rebekah picked up on her not meaning it to be harsh and knew in the first place to not take it that way since it was coming from her, "Pretty much, yea."

"And your other sibling's?"

"Once it is safe, and there is no longer the threat of Mikael then the rest of our family we be un-daggered and we will be a family once more."

Maddie nodded her head slowly, "I guess I can kind of see where Klaus's perspective in daggering you guys was at…not that I agree with it, but I can kind of see why he thought it was a good idea at the time I guess."

It was quiet for a few minutes again before the silence was broken again, this time by Rebekah, "We are friends Madison, right?"

Maddie scrunched her face up tilting her head a little giving the other girl a funny look, "Of course we are friends Rebekah, if we weren't I would have been begging the teacher for a new lab partner days ago!" She said laughing.

"Well, I feel as if you know so much about my past and history and also a lot about my family as well, yet I know so little about yours…"

"Oh?" Maddie said blinking a few times, "Well, what do you want to know then?"

"Well for starter's we should cover each other's birthdays; favorite colors; hobbies; ect."

"My birthday is October 31st, which Caroline likes to make fun of me since it's on Halloween, she thinks it's some kind of sign since I'm a witch and means that I must be some sort of incredible witch or something." She paused giggling to think of the other questions she asked, "And my favorite color is tied between two different ones, burgundy red, and aqua blue. And my main hobbies of course are gymnastics and cheerleading."

"Your main hobbies? So you have other ones then?"

She laughed again as she poured the solution into their beaker as Rebekah lit their Bunsen burner up. "I love doing anything that's active, running, biking, hiking, stuff like that. And sometimes when I have some free time I'll paint or draw, I'm not great or anything…actually I kind of suck at both, they always end up looking like a seven year old did them! But it always fun and lets me get my stress out!" She paused to giggle, "I also use to take dance classes when I was younger, tab; jazz; ballet; hip-hop, modern, every type you can think of. Those were always so much fun for me, I really enjoyed those classes when I was younger."

"Why did you stop taking them then?" Rebekah asked as they began to write down their observations.

"I stopped taking lessons when I was thirteen because I had to make a choice. Either put more time into gymnastics to get up to the next level, or continue to split my time and not upp the intensity to make it to the level I'm at now. Plus, my dad didn't want me to spend all my free time in dance lessons or gymnastics training, he wanted me to still have free time and be a kid that had time for her friends and family."

"Okay, well that covers the basics I suppose...Soooooo, have you had any serious boyfriends yet?"

"Yes."

Rebekah squealed jumping up and down a few times waving her hands around in the air in excitement, "Well do tell! I want details!"

"Ahhh, well I dated the same guy all the way through my sophomore year. We started dating at the beginning of the school year last year and broke up towards the end of it…"

"Why did you guys end it?"

"I caught him cheating on me…"

Rebekah eyebrows pulled down obviously not liking what she herd, "Oh."

"Yea, worse part was I gave up my V-card to him the same week I found out he was cheating. It was so humiliating, I found out in the middle of the school day and we broke up in front of everyone…and he practically said that he was planning on ending it anyways because he finally got what he'd been working for…And I thought he actually cared." She snorted at the thought of the jerk of an ex she had.

The other girl tilted her head to the side confused, "V-card?"

Madison giggled her mood going back to normal, "Oh, ermm, virginity."

"Oh…so that's what they call it these days?"

"Well there are a lot of names for it, but yea that's one of them."

"Okay, well next subject then, your family!" Rebekah said beaming, "I don't really need or want to know about Elena or Jeremy, because honestly I just find Elena annoying and the less I know about her the better!"

"Well to be honest, my grams; Elena; and Jeremy are pretty much the only family I have left, both my parents are dead, and so is my aunt and both my uncle's."

Rebekah looked down to the lab table for a moment looking slightly upset before looking back to the brunette beside her, now with a much more serious face. "So your grams took you in when your dad passed?"

"Yea…" Madds mumbled looking away till she felt a hand lay on her own giving her a light squeeze.

"How did your dad pass if you don't mind me asking, Nik told me about your mom and what your theory was to how she died…and I hope you don't get mad that he told me. But he said you didn't tell him how your dad did..."

"He was murdered. I was there in the house when it happened. He knew someone was there and told me to go hide and to not come out till the other person was gone…he made me promise that I wouldn't come out of my hiding place no matter what, even if he got hurt he told me to stay hidden…" Madison's voice began to get shaky. "After that I don't really remember much, I remember hiding in a closest outside the kitchen and hearing him fight with whoever got into the house…" Her voice got softer with every word and she was shocked that Rebekah could hear what she was saying even with her vampire hearing. "I never made a sound as I stay hidden in the closest, I kept my hands over my mouth and sat there in the closest for hours before I was sure the other man was gone and when I came out I found him lying there covered in blood, dead."

Rebekah let out a deep breath feeling overwhelmed for her friend, she reached her hand out and gently laid it on Maddie's shoulder trying to comfort her in any way she could, "Do you know if it was a vampire?"

"It wasn't a vampire; I know that for sure. But I don't think it was a werewolf either…but I remember he was looking for someone, I remember the man kept asking 'where is the Blackwell child.' But my dad never told him…"

Madds looked away from Rebekah not wanting to talk anymore about it, and when the bell rang she quickly made her way out of the classroom heading straight to her locker grabbing her belongings before exiting the school deciding to skip her last hour. It was only Alaric's class and she texted him quickly telling him she didn't feel good and to just fill her in later if it was anything important.

Besides this now gave her a little more time to get her head in the right mainframe for the specialist today.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	10. Bad Day, Chapter 10

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

While everyone was stuck in the school for their last hour, Madison lounge around outside enjoying the last few days of summer sitting in the grass against a tree in front of the school. It wasn't long before the last bell rang and students began to pile out of the school. Madds went to her car pulling out her duffle and went back into the school to the girl's locker room to get changed for cheer practice.

Cheerleading went by fast and it went over rather good besides the bickering that went on between Caroline and Rebekah. After practice was over she headed over to the Grill with Caroline to grab some dinner and then before she knew it, it was time to head to gymnastics.

Gymnastics training was really rough for her. Halstad, the specialist, kept saying that for the reigning national champ, she wasn't performing to her limits and had a lot more in her then she was giving. And hearing that she still had a lot more potential left in her was a plus…but he always added that she needed to get more in shape and lose some of that baby fat if she wanted to even hold a chance with China's national champion at World's.

Normally Madison would knock off any blow a person made towards her appearance, but the fact that a gymnastics specialist was saying that if she wanted to get gold at World's she would have to lose a few pounds to hit certain moves and tricks really hit hard with her. And she tried hard to put his comments about her weight to the back of her mind, but he just kept saying it which made it rather difficult to ignore.

After the long four torturous hours of training, Madds finally made her way home. Her Grams was sitting in the family room watching a TV program when she entered the front door. "Hey sweetie, how was training? Was it tough with the specialist?"

Madds kicked her shoes off and flopped down onto the couch sighing as her body made contact with the soft cushions. "The guy is a complete ass, and kept saying that it might do me some good to lose a pound here or there so certain tricks will be easier…"

"What that's ridiculous! You're already as tiny as someone can be without being unhealthy!" Her grandmother shouted obviously already not liking the specialist.

"It's just because of my body-type Grams…he says me and Kaylie Cruz are the only two who could possibly take home a gold against China at Worlds, and he said that he put Kaylie on a new nutrition plan that is healthy and will keep us strong but where it will get rid of any extra weight we might have." Maddie explained closing her eyes feeling the need of sleep starting to take over.

"But your target weight is 104, which has been your target weight for the last two years since you stop growing! And you have never gone above or below that weight since!" She muttered shaking her head angrily.

"I know, but the Chinese and pulling moves that no other gymnast can pull and that's because they are so tiny." Madds murmured back tiredly.

"Because they are all 4'10 or shorter! They are all at least two to four inches shorter then you and the rest of the American gymnast, so of course they are going to weigh less than what you girls weigh! You're 5'1 ½ and when you're five feet you should weigh at least a hundred pounds and every inch after that should be about three to five pounds more, anything less could possibly put someone in danger of being underweight!"

"But be lighter and smaller means bigger and more difficult tricks…I don't like what Halstad is suggesting, and I don't really want to change my diet, but I think I should give the new meal plan a try for a few weeks and see how I feel with it…but no more talk about it, I'm just ready for sleep." She said yawning not wanting to get further into it for the night. She yawned again while standing up from the couch walking over to her grandma. "Night Grams," She slurred kissing her on the cheek before basically crawling up the stairs to her room passing out on her bed.

The next morning she wore her hair straight and braided only the hair closest to her hairline in a side French braid that was in style to the side and wore lighter make-up and dressed in her black converse tennis and wore shin-length black stretchy leggings with a dark navy blue flowery pattern tank. The bottom of the tank was scooped up so it show a little bit of her stomach, (ending just below her bellybutton) where the back flowed out a little covering only half of her bottom.

She wore no jewelry expect for simple pearl stud earrings and her usual rings that she never took off expect for gymnastics and cheer. One of her rings was her mom's engagement/wedding ring that her dad gave to her when she was twelve, wanting her to always have a piece of her mother with her at all times. And the other one was a gift from her dad, which was a blue Tanzanite diamond ring that she got for her fourteenth birthday a few weeks before he died. _And yes, she had Stefan put vervain in both of them making sure he was beyond careful while doing so._

Then she went to go gather her bag for practice after school and instead of packing her usual spanks and spandex that she always wore she packed a Leotard, because _Ted_, the specialist said that it was mandatory that she start wearing those to practice every day since they are what she had to ware for competitions.

She rolled her eyes as she place the custom made leo in the duffle, hating that she had to ware these every day for the next few weeks…it's not that they were horrible to ware or anything. But wearing them while you're training hard nonstop for three to five hours at a time can make it very difficult to get the leo off because of all the sweat…also going to the bathroom was always annoying and a big pain in the ass too!

After eating breakfast and having another little argument with her Grams about Halstad's new dietary plan she drove to school and zoned out through all her classes. When lunch came, she made herself a small little salad that most would only consider a side dish or snack and a protein drank that tasted like shit in her opinion…but hey it's what Halstad order, so she had to at least give it a try.

"Is that all you're gonna eat Madds?" Matt asked in between his bites of his two pizzas and breadsticks.

"Yepppp, sadly I'm on a new meal plan that the specialist has ordered me to be on…" She sighed back sadly looking to her small little bowl of salad and then back over to everyone's pizza and breadsticks making her mouth water in hunger.

"Why's he changing your diet up?" Bonnie asked from her side.

"Because apparently this is the 'gold medal' diet." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "This is what 'winners' eat."

Tyler picked her protein drink up starring at the can for a second before taking a small sip of it cringing at the taste. "Ew, what the hell is this? It taste like crap!"

"Tell me about it, I have to drink one of these along with a cup of water at every meal I eat…" Madison pouted glaring at the can.

The rest of the school day flew by and before she knew it she was at gymnastics and Halstad was pushing her to land this one vault that only one other gymnast in the world had. _A Chinese gymnast_. She did the vault for what she felt like was over a hundred times and not once had she nailed it! And if she did manage to land it, it was a sloppy landing that would get her marked down big time by the judges.

"Maybe Madds should take five, yea?" Sasha said wincing as he watched her land full force on her but watching as he face took a form of pain knowing she was probably feeling shoots of pain zoom up her back.

"She will get a break when she deserves one." Halstad hissed, annoyed that she wasn't nailing the move yet, they've been working on vault for just over two hours now and she wasn't improving at all, if anything she was getting worse.

Sasha chewed on his lip shaking his head a little trying to hold back his temper, "But she's exhausted! That's probably why she's not landing this at all anymore!"

"I said she will get her break when she earns it…I think you're forgetting who I am Sasha." Halstad bite out shutting Sasha right up.

Maddie sighed standing back up slowly and made her way back over to the front of the running mat to the vault. She took a deep breath sprinting down the narrow path, running into a round-off double back handspring onto the spring board throwing her arms into the vault pushing off it with her hands twisting in the all sorts of different directions only to land on her knees this time before flopping to the floor smacking her face.

She groaned hitting the mat standing back up knowing she was going to be forced to do it again anyways. This is how the remaining of practice went till finally it was time for her to leave. She groaned making her way to the ice box and made herself two large bags of ice. Then she was off to the Grill for her 'light' dinner.

She slowly walked into the Grill seeing her group of friends in their usual spot on the couches near the fireplace. She sighed and heaved her way over to them with the two bags of icepacks. Before sitting down she laid one of the bags down and sat down right onto it before placing one the others behind her pack and the last she held up to her arm.

"Um Madison?" Elena said.

"Don't ask." Maddie hissed under her breath as she leaned her head back to rest on the couch.

"Okay I won't." Elena giggled.

"Well, if Elena won't ask, then I'm going to...what happened to you?" Caroline said laughing at how uncomfortable her best friend looked sitting on a honk of ice.

"The most impossible move ever created on vault, over; and over; and over again…like a million times!" Maddie muttered back.

"And how'd that go?" Jeremy asked, wincing slightly as she tried shifting her positing only making her wince herself as she opened her eyes to narrow them at her male cousin.

"Jeez Jar, I don't know how does it look like it went?" Madison snapped…she shook her head taking a deep breath before looking at her cousin again. "Sorry, it was just a really bad practice…"

"It's all right Madds…"

"I think I'm just gonna head home guys, I'm beat…" She hummed getting up walking out the Grill door tossing the icepacks in the trash on the way out.

* * *

**Review please….the story is really going to pick up starting in the next chapter :)))))**


	11. Life Changing Secrets, Chapter 11

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

**Thank you for all the reviews and likes for this story, I never thought my little idea would be such a big hit! :) Hope you guys continue to like and enjoy this story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Friday morning Madison arrived in the almost empty student parking lot and parked in one of the closest spots to the building. She was at school a good thirty to forty minutes before school was to even start so it didn't shock her that really no one was here yet.

She sighed turning her engine off leaning her head back to rest on the seat's head rest. She was exhausted. It's only been four days that she's been training with Halstad and it was already kicking her butt! And this diet he had her on…it wasn't horrible, and she had lost 2 pounds since switching to his, but man did she missed her chill-cheese fries and her milkshakes…

After a few moments of just relaxing in her seat her mind once again drifted to various different places…Madds was just thinking of random things before suddenly a thought hit her. She didn't know why she never thought of this before!

Jerking her body forward in the car Madison ran a hand through her hair tiredly whispering to herself. "Elena has Petrova blood in her…but Uncle John and Isobel were her birth parents not Uncle Grayson and Aunt Miranda…." Her heart began to violently pound against her chest as her mind started to race to all the possibilities and she started to put the missing puzzle pieces together.

"It was Isobel Saltzman who carried the Petrova gene and blood, not John Gilbert." Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest now that it almost started to feel like it was burning.

It felt like a light bulb was starting to go off in her head saying 'About time you picked up on this idiot!' She could feel the little hairs on her arm start to stick up from her anxiety going off like crazy. She let her head thump down to the starring wheel resting her forehead against it feeling as if she was going to puke.

Madison felt tears starting to sting her eyes as realization hit her, "The Gilbert's don't carry the Petrova bloodline…so how am I a doppelganger of a Petrova? How am I a Petrova?"

Without even realizing she was doing so Madison turned her car back on roaring the engine to life speeding out of the parking lot so fast that the tires were squalling against the pavement. She paid no mind to the speed limit zooming through a section of the town knowing that if she was pulled over Sheriff Forbes would let her off with just a lecture of how she's lucky she's a family friend and needs to be more careful, and blah, blah, blah.

She pulled into the paved circle driveway to her Grams' home slamming on the brakes hard, jerking the car to a dead halt right in front of the huge old grand porch and front door.

She yanked the keys out of the ignition grabbing one of the other keys on her chain racing to the front door knowing it was locked since Grams had most likely already left for her long morning and late afternoon double shift that she had on every Thursday. Once she herd the click of the lock to the front door she threw it open, once in she slammed it shut with her back pressed up against the large white oak door breathing hard.

Maddie's heart was still pounding violently and she tried taking a few calming breaths to steady her heart as she still stood with her back against the door. But nothing was calming her right now. She was on edge.

She tossed her keys nonchalantly to a side table by the door and sprinted up the large staircase. She didn't stop once she reached the second floor through; she continued to run through the old 'mansion' coming to absolute halt at the door that lead up to the old Blake attic.

Madds gulped starring at the aged door before with so many different emotions and thoughts running through her racing mind. Without realizing she had done so, the attic door opened up slowly creaking on its hinges with her magic, and then she was starring at the small narrow spiral staircase that was covered in spider webs and dust from the lack of use over the years.

Once Maddie reached the landing to the attic she stilled. She knew that she had to find out where the Petrova line fit in with her. She maneuvered her way through the clutter of the belongings of deceased Blake's throughout the years till she found what she was looking for. Her mother's old belongings from when she was teenager.

There were a few old boxes that were labeled 'Crissy Blake'. Madison sat crossed legged onto the dusty wooden floor boards and opened the first box to just find old photographs. She smiled sadly and looked at each photo before setting that box to the side and began through another one. This one was just filled with old cloths from the 80's and 90's. Maddie cringed. She thought thankfully to herself that she was not alive in this era because of some of the horrid fashion crimes back then.

There was one more box that had her mom's name labeled on it. Madison held her breath hoping this box contained something of more importance to her. When she pulled it closer she sighed. This box was filled with all sorts of old journals from her mother. She dug around the box for the most recent journal that was from the year she was born.

She opened the journal and began to read.

_Charlie told me today that he would hold my hand through this pregnancy and wouldn't turn his back on me. He truly is one of the kindest men this world has to offer. When I told him I was a witch and was now pregnant with child this morning I was sure he was going to go off on me calling me crazy and that I was not worth the time of day. But he surprised me and told me that he and I would get marry and that he would protect me and this unborn baby with every ounce of his being, even if one day it would be the death of him. I do not know what I have done in this life to deserve such a wonderful man as him, but I am truly and utterly grateful that I do have him. And now my darling unborn child, rather it is a beautiful baby girl or handsome baby boy will also have the delight to know such a wonderful man as a father._

Madison felt her heart tighten a bit at the entrance. She wanted to read every entry of this journal but she felt as if she didn't have the time for that. She needed answers. She started flipping through the pages of the journal skimming them quickly to see if there was any importance in any of them. Nothing caught her eye till twenty or so entries later in.

_Charles keeps asking who the father of my baby girl is, but I cannot tell him who it is. The reasons why I cannot tell Charles of who my baby's true father is because I fear if someone comes looking for her one day that they might try to get the information from Charles and as much as I love him and trust him with my life, I will not let any possible harm come to my daughter. And that means the less people who know of her father's identity is then the safer she will be, at least I hope so. I think I will tell her of whom her blood father is after her eighteenth birthday. She will be old enough to handle that information by then, and then it will also give me plenty of time to think of how exactly to explain to her that Charles is not her birth father. But even though he is not her birth father, I know that he will be the best father in the world to her and treat her as if she were his own. Because that is just the man Charles Gilbert is._

"Oh my God." Madison mumbled out. She felt the world around her disappear as she sat there starring at the handwritten words in a daze. "Charlie Gilbert, isn't my dad...?" Her father, the man she has called daddy her whole life wasn't her trued father, at least not biologically. And only he and her mother had known that. They had kept it a secret from everyone they knew, including their very own families. No one alive, but her, now knew of the truth.

How could they keep such an important thing from her? It's not like some little secret or white-lie that parents told their children like the tooth fairy being real…this was a freakin' life changing lie for heaven's sake! This was something that could change someone's whole world!

Her hands shook as she began to flip through more and more pages trying to see if she could find any other lies or infromation out.

_Charles had finally told me who Elena's birth mother was. I can't believe it is Isobel Flemming! I did not think that her and John were that close! It makes me worried to know that she is the women that gave birth to Elena, which makes my newly born beautiful Madison Elena's true blood cousin. If Grayson and Miranda ever tell Elena that she was adopted and Elena goes off looking for her birth mother everything Charles and I have done so far to protect Madison would have been for nothing. I do not know if Isobel knows of Madison's existence but I do not want to risk it. I must come up with something to ensure that Madison's identify will always be kept a secret till she is ready to know the truth, and if Isobel knows then it will not be long till every vampire; werewolf; and witch around the world comes looking for her. I need to talk to my mother; she needs to know the truth about her granddaughter. She might have a spell or something that can help with the situation._

"What does this mean?" Madison cried out setting the book to the side bowing down so her head hung. "Why hasn't Grams told me any of this? Why did she lie too?...And why would vampires, werewolves, and witches be coming after me as a baby?"….she lifted her hands up to her face as tears started to flow from her eyes.

Her whole life has been based off a lie in a way. She didn't know what she was filling. How can someone just keep such important information from her like this? After an hour or so of feeling sorry for herself Madison lifted her head up with a new form of determination in her eyes. She dusted herself off picking her mom's journal up and marched out of the attic down to the first floor picking her keys up and setting her mother's journal down in its place leaving the page open to where she had found out Charles wasn't her true father. She knew her grandmother when she would get home would see the journal and would read the page that it was opened to. After starring at the journal for another moment Maddie decided what she was going to do and head out the door to her car.

She was heading to Duke University. She had gone there about a year before with Elena; Damon; and Alaric when Elena first found out about Isobel being her birth mother and wanted to get more information about her and also about Katherine as well.

Maddie knew it was a long shot, but if by the way her mom spoke in her journal then Isobel was somehow connected to her. And since Isobel was obviously now dead, the only connection left was her office that had so much information about the supernatural world that she was sure to find some sort of clue or lead there. And also it would give her some time away from everyone to process all of this information, and hopefully by the time she got home tonight her grandmother would have a nice explanation to why she never told her the truth.

Maddie checked her cellphone and saw that her phone was blowing up with texts and missed calls. She rolled her eyes knowing that it was because she was ditching school and everyone was worried. She almost laughed when she read Rebekah's annoyed text about her friends.

Rebekah: _Your friends are worried for you; both of your cousin's 'Big Gilbert' and 'Little Gilbert' marched up to me during lunch demanding that I was to tell them where you are, obviously accusing me of kidnapping you or something of the sort…Soooo, why are you not here at school? Has something happened?_

Maddie:_ I am fine, I just found some stuff out, and I needed to take a day for myself to get my mind in the right place. Right now I am on my way somewhere to get a few more answers, so you can tell everyone else to not worry about me and that I will be back home by tonight safe and sound._

Rebekah: _Well I am glad to hear that you are safe. But I highly doubt that your friends will believe me if I tell them you told me that you just needed a day of space._

Maddie: _You're right…just show them the text message then. That should be good enough for them. I would tell them myself but I already know if I did that then I would not be getting the space that I need at the moment._

Rebekah: _Okay, will do. Stay Safe._

Maddie: _Thanks. :)_

After that Madison shoved her phone into her bag and concentrated on the road ahead of her. She turned the radio on and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the songs singing the ones she knew softly to herself as she got on the express way that headed towards Duke.

Once she fiinally got there she thanked her lucky stars that she remembered where Isobel's office was located in one of the many huge old buildings that made up Duke University, and was thankful when no one stopped her on her way there. When she reached what was Isobel's old office she noticed her name was no longer placed on the door like it had been the previous year and she felt a twinge of worry run through her. She hoped her stuff was still in the office. If they had cleaned her office out by now, then Madds didn't know where she was supposed to go from there.

She pulled on the doorknob but the knob never turned. It was locked. She rolled her eyes and titled her head to the side blinking as she stared at the door with narrow eyes. Once she herd the click to the lock on the door she smiled and tried once more at opening the door and it opened with no hassle.

She walked into the large office and sighed in relief seeing that most of the things were the same way as she remembered. She shut the office door behind her and began to rummage through all the papers in the room. It didn't take long for her to come across about four dozen or so old newspaper articles about random 'animal attacks' scattered across Virginia. She scoffed at that and continued on searching through the office.

She didn't find much on the desk and moved to one of the many filing cabinets. There were files in those cabinets with names labeled on them. She didn't recognized any names but assumed they were of something supernatural since they were in Isobel's office so she quickly grabbed the more thicker ones knowing that this stuff could possibly come in handy and shoved them into her bag.

The top drawer of the cabinet proved to be of some use and she felt like hitting herself in the face a couple times at seeing what she saw. A year ago if they would have looked in this cabinet it could have saved them a whole bunch of hassle and time. There was a huge file that was labeled 'Mikaelson Family'. 'That's Rebekah's last name' Madds thought to herself as she pulled out the huge file filled with papers both old and torn with handwritten ink and new and crisp white paper with printed ink.

She walked over to the desk her back to the door and set the chuck of a file down and opened it. The first sheet of paper had a list of seven names and reports besides them.

_Ester Mikaelson – Mother to seven children, two of which have deceased. A semi-practiced witch who cast a spell on her husband Mikael and other five children to give them immortally so that they were to never be killed, thus creating the species of vampires. She is now known as the original witch for her family being the original family of vampires. She was never turned into a vampire, she was murdered, but her body was preserved with a spell by another witch by the name of Ayanna, only now being able to be awakened by a bloodknot spell only._

_Mikael Mikaelson – Married to the original witch. He is an original vampire and a vampire hunter. It has been said that since the death of his wife he has been hunting down his children since. A witch had entombed him sometime in the 1990's in an abandoned mausoleum at a cemetery, where he has laid decomposed since._

_Elijah Mikaelson – Eldest of the children and original's. He spent the majority of the tenth century through the fifteenth century with his younger brother Niklaus and sister Rebekah. In the fifteenth century in England he met Katerina Petrova (a.k.a. Katherine Pierce), who reminded him of the original Petrova that both he and his brother Niklaus fought over while they were human. Elijah was helping his brother trying to break the sun and moon curse and Katerina was to be sacrifice to achieve this. In the end due to his developing feelings for Katerina, she had discovered what was planned for her and had escaped and transition into a vampire. He has since been rumored to be searching for Katerina Petrova and has only been spotted a few times over the year. _

_Finn Mikaelson – The second oldest of the family and original's. Not much is known besides him being daggered in the twelfth century by his brother, Niklaus, and has remained neutralized since. He did however have a lover by the name of Sage, who he turned; rumor has it she is still alive to this day waiting for him to return to her._

_Niklaus Mikaelson – The third oldest of the Mikaelson's and original vampires. With being part werewolf because his mother, the original witch, had an affair with a werewolf thus conceiving him, Niklaus (a.k.a. Klaus) is known to be the most powerful and feared vampire of all time. For a thousand years Niklaus has been trying to a break a curse called the sun and moon curse. The reason to behind the wanting to break this curse is unknown, but what is known is that in order to break the curse one needs a moonstone and the Petrova doppelganger. After the escape of the first doppelganger, Katerina Petrova, it is said that Niklaus has never stopped searching for a new doppelganger and has been chasing Katerina for the last 500 years to kill her for her escape and betrayal._

_Kol Mikaelson - The youngest remaining living son and original. After his older brother Finn was daggered in the 1200's, Kol left his other sibling's and traveled the world to caused much mayhem throughout the lands of Europe and later on America. He kills with no remorse and is feared by many just as his brother Niklaus is. The last to be known of Kol is that Niklaus found him in the early 1900's and daggered him, leaving him neutralized just as he had done to Finn in the twelfth century._

_Rebekah Mikaelson - After Henrik's death, she became the youngest in the family as well as being the only girl. Rebekah has been known to have impeccable instincts and can tell when people are lying or being mistrustful. She has been known to have stuck by her brother Niklaus' side since they had become vampires, and has had her own share of bloodshed on her hands. It is to be rumored that she was also daggered by her brother in the 1920's, seeing as no one has had seen any spotting's of her since._

_*Only known way to permanently kill any original is by a White Oak Stake, made from the White Oak Tree. A White Oak Ash Dagger will only neutralize them as long as the dagger is dipped into the ash of the tree and placed into their heart and stays daggered in their heart. Once the dagger is removed, they will slowly heal and be brought back to the 'living'._

After that page of basic information there were tons more pages of info and facts about the original's, and also pictures and drawings of what all of them looked like throughout the centuries. There was even a dozen or so a newspaper dated all the way back to the 1700's of killings that Isobel circled in red marker writing next to them, 'Killed by original.'

Maddie opened her bag and shoved the large file inside knowing that the other information she hadn't even looked at in the folder might come in handy soon. After getting all the papers into her bag in one piece she then made her way to the still opened cabinet to see what other things were in there before moving on to a different cabinet.

"What are you doing in here? No one is allowed in this office!" A girl shouted as she slammed the office door shut behind her.

Madison felt her eyes grow to the size of tennis balls spinning around to face the door to the office feeling her heart jump in her chest violently. "I was just-" She began saying but stopped when she saw the girl standing before her. It was the same girl that had walked in on her; Damon; Elena; and Alaric the last time they were here to get information from Isobel's office. "Umm, you don't remember me do you?"

"No, I remember you Madison. But you still are not allowed to be in here, no one is, that's why the door was locked, to keep those who aren't allowed in here out." The girl named, Vanessa said, if Maddie remembered right. "So, how did you get in here exactly…the door was locked?"

Maddie's heartbeat picked up again a tad. "Ahh, lock picking expert here is all…I just came because I needed to get some information on some stuff…" She said not sure what she could say to the girl or not. It's not like she exactly wanted to spill the beans to this person that she barely knew about the discovery she made earlier today about not really being a Gilbert…at least not by blood anyways.

"What kind of information?" Vanessa asked crossing her arms raising her eyebrows high up almost into her hairline, obviously now very curious to why Madison was here now.

"Supernatural."

"Well of course supernatural, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't." She retorted back narrowing her eyes slightly at the sixteen year old wanting to know what specific information she was looking for.

Madison sighed, she knew that this girl could very easily call security if she didn't tell her what she wanted to know, so she knew she had to spill now…or at least spill the basics. And who knew, it might not be too bad if Vanessa knew what she was looking for, because Vanessa did know this office better than anyone since Isobel is gone.

But before Madison could answer Vanessa spoke again, "Are you here for information about Maria or Elizabeth?"

Madison felt her stomach turn at the name of her ancestors, "No, I was not…why, what do you know of them?"

"First tell me what you are looking for, and then I will tell you what I know."

"Okay…I was looking for any information that could possibly be about me. I'm trying to see if I have any connection to Isobel…like blood relation or something like that, and I figured if I came here I could find something that would help me with my current situation?"

Vanessa only nodded before heading to a smaller filing cabinet on the other side of the office that Maddie had been searching before she was interrupted. She grabbed a thin folder and tossed it on the desk while starring Maddie in the eyes. "Isobel was you blood father's 1st cousin. That is what connects you to Isobel and the Petrova bloodline; you are a part of her family."

Madison couldn't hear anything after that but the pounding of her heart in her ears. Her father was Isobel's cousin. _Her real father…was Isobel's first cousin! _She couldn't believe it. She didn't feel her feet move around the desk to stand in front of the folder as her arms and hands moved on their own account. She opened the folder that was labeled with her own name 'Madison Gilbert' and stared at the small amount of information in front of her about herself. Her eyes scanned the few pieces of papers that lay in the folder till they stopped dead on one line.

_Her parents are known to be Charles and Crissy Gilbert, Charles being her adoptive father. Her birth father is named Ethan Balcoin (now, known as Blackwell), a man from a powerful line of witches that date back to the time of the originals. The Balcoin line of magic is known to be stronger than other family lines of magic, they have a mixture of very strong white magic that most witches possess (yet not as dominant as theirs), but the Balcoin line is also tainted with powerful dark magic making this line of witches and warlocks very powerful._

Madison let out a shaky breath as she read the line over and over again. Not only was she given her birth father's name, but also found out that he was a witch. And with her dad being a warlock meant that she was a full blooded witch, something that is almost unheard of these days. And not only that…but she had powerful dark magic in her…something that scared her but yet spiked her curiosity making her wonder if using black magic was the same as using normal magic.

"You should keep reading." She herd Vanessa say from beside her. Madison turned her head to give her a confused look…to be honest she had completely forgot that Vanessa was even in the room after reading the information that she just did.

Vanessa sighed seeing Madison was too in shock to really continue on so she pulled the folder over towards her and spoke in a teacher like voice. "There are so many more things you need to know about yourself Madison. There is a lot of information in this tiny little file that can answer all the questions you have always asked yourself since you were a little girl…even the answers to why your mother died the way she did."

"What do you mean?" Madison shuttered out taking a step closer to the other girl who held the folder with her name on it in her hands. She found herself having a hard time being able to breathe properly. Vanessa shoved a paper over to her and she read the top line.

_Crissy Gilbert, deceased, died one year after Madison's birth. She died placing a protection spell over Madison. The protection spell used could have only succeeded if a human life was taken in the process of performing the spell. Crissy took her own life as a sacrifice to protect her daughter from the darkness in this world._

"She died so she could put a protection spell over me?"

Vanessa only nodded her head feeling guilty for the young girl before her.

"But why? I mean, I get that my father was a witch which then makes me a full-blooded witch, which is almost impossible in today's world! But that's no reason to place such a powerful dark protection spell over me that needed a human's life to be performed!"

"Because of the prophecy."

Madison's mouth dropped, "Huh?"

"Hundreds of years ago there was a prophecy made about a child who comes from the family of both a Balcoin and a Blancher…It was said that her magic would be more powerful than what any other witch alive could ever hold or possess. It was said that the child's magic could end it all-"

"But Bonnie a couple months back had the power of a hundred dead witches…wouldn't that be more power than any other witch ever?"

"I remember Isobel telling me about that witch house outside of Mystic Falls. She said that if any witch was able to possess that power, that yes they would be quite powerful, and very strong, but not as powerful as you."

"What?" She spat out? "You can't be serious, that was the magic of a hundred dead witches!"

"Yes, but they were all just common witches. Nothing special and none were full-blooded witches." Vanessa explained. "You on the other hand, are one hundred percent pure witch, and you also come from two very strong very old bloodlines."

Madds felt dizzy, "But still, if you're saying I'm stronger than what Bonnie was when she had all that power, does that mean my magic could potentially kill me?"

"I don't know?" Vanessa said shrugging her shoulders, "It could if you use all your powers at once, but seeing as you were born with these powers where Bonnie wasn't, it might not kill you like it could have her."

"Ahh…okay," Madds huffed, "Well, what did you mean by end it all?"

"I'm not sure, I asked Isobel a few months before she disappeared what that meant as well, and she only said that it was the power to end how it started, the power to reverse what the original witch had done. Power that many vampires; witches; and werewolves would kill to have." Vanessa paused, Maddie wasn't sure if she paused to gather her thoughts and breath or if it was for dramatic affect…(since the girl obviously wanted her little speech to be quite dramatic…) "Once people find out who you really are, you will be the most sought after supernatural being in the world. All supernatural creatures will kill to get their hands on you and your powers-"

"But I'm not a Blancher, I'm a Blake. And no one really knows for certain if Ethan Blackwell or whatever his last name is, is my real dad…I mean it's not like there's any _real_ proof that he is my blood-father. For all we know, he and my mom could have just had a one night stand and someone else could have knocked her up sometime after or before or something..."

"The Blake's altered their last name in the late 1700's as if they were trying to go into hiding or something, as did the Balcoin's changing there's to Blackwell. And Ethan is your father Madison, Isobel herself had confirmed it many years ago. She could have easily sold you out to get herself higher up in life."

"Then why didn't she? Mmm? She's snake as it was, so why not sell me out like she did to Elena with Klaus, _her own daughter_!" Madison growled. This was not the kind of information she wanted to find out today. She had only wanted to confirm if Charles really wasn't her father and how she fit into the Petrova line. She did not expect to find out the reasons behind her mother's death.

"I do not know the answers to that, but I will tell you, when Isobel was alive she did everything in power to keep track of any possible enemies that could have harmed you and Elena. She wanted both of you's to be safe. You were her family after all."

Madison couldn't speak. All she could do was shake her head in disbelief. She sat down at the desk chair and let her head fall down to the paper covered desk not knowing how to handle the information. She herd the other girl moving around the room but didn't bother to look up to see what she was doing till she tossed a few more chucky folders full of paper down onto the desk. She lifted her head to look into the sorrowful filled gaze of Vanessa's.

"Here is the information about Maria. We don't really have any information on Elizabeth besides that she was close to the original family and was killed in the crossfire in a battle against them and the werewolves…But Madison you need to be careful, Maria is ten times worse than Katherine ever was. And she knows of you…You've spiked her interest, and when something catches Maria's attention well, let's just say it usually ends up bad for the person she's interested in…"

"How do you know that she knows of me? I'm sure if she did she would have made a move by now or done something?"

"I don't know how I know…I just do?" Vanessa said with a confused look on her face. Madison sucked in a deep breath. 'She was compelled…Ahh shit!'

"Okay thank you so much Vanessa, you've been really helpful…ahh, I should get going though, it's a long drive back to Mystic Falls and stuff…" Madison said lamely feeling a rush of dread wash over her in rapid waves as the compelled girl looked at her confused to why the sudden attitude change in her.

Madison blindly reached for the folders that were set on the desk not wanting to turn her back to the other girl afraid that there might be an attack or something shoving the files in her bag as her well with an awkward tight lipped smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, umm, okay? Well, have a safe drive Madison; it was lovely seeing you again." Vanessa said not exactly sure what she said to freak the younger girl out so much.

Madison nodded her head curtly and hoisted her bag up on her shoulder surprised at how heavy it now was with all the papers of information she had in it. As soon as the office door of Isobel's closed behind she took off in a dead speed walk through the building of the university wanting to get out of there and on the road to get back home as fast as she could not knowing if 'Maria', which she was now certain was a vampire was watching her or not.

She sped in her dad's old car that now belonged to her down the highway as things raced through her mind. She got home around six thirty and saw that the journal was now closed shut which meant her Grams found it. She grabbed the journal and raced back to her car turning it back on racing out of the driveway squealing the tires as she went.

She speeded the whole way to the mansion where Rebekah and Klaus were staying at. She grabbed her bag with all the papers of information in it slamming her car door shut stomping her way into the house not even bothering to knock.

She stormed inside slamming the door shut walked into the den to see the hybrid lazily lounging in an armchair with a glass of blood in his hand with a bored look on his face flipping through what looked to be a sketch pad in his lap.

He looked up expecting to see Rebekah, but was keenly surprised at seeing Maddie standing there instead. "Ahh, Madison! To what do I owe this lovely surprise?" Klaus said standing form his seat, setting his drink down with that darn smirk on his face.

She quickly sat her backpack down onto a side table near the entry way roughly yanking out the folder with her information in it stomping forward into the den to throw it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Did you know?" She growled out with wild eyes at the thousand year old vampire.

"Know what darling?" He said back smoothly picking the file up flicking it open to skim over the information. His smirk was still plastered on his face as wondered what had his lovely Madison so worked up before he read over the words Balcoin and Blancher child. "That's impossible…" He muttered looking up from the papers to the sixteen year old before him.

"What does this mean?" She asked with a shaky voice feeling the tears start to gather in her eyes. "What does me being the child of a Balcoin and Blancher mean?" She screamed, tears beginning to leak from the corner of her eyes. Klaus blurred over to stand in front of her reaching his hand out to cup her face gently.

He moved his mouth right next to her ear, similar to how he did the week before at the Grill. "It means," He whispered softly causing her to shiver, "That you are in great danger…" He pulled away slightly "If this gets out to the knowledge of others, well, let's just say it won't be pretty…" He murmured running his other hand through her curls tenderly.

"What do you mean?"

He ignored her, "Who else knows?"

"Wha-what?" She stammered out.

"Who else knows of your father?"

"The girl at Duke University who worked with Isobel...And, and…"

Klaus raised his eyebrows up at her impatiently, "And…? Who else, love?"

"Maria…"

* * *

**Reviewwwwwwwww!**


	12. Change Up, Chapter 12

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Madison slumped in one of the plush armchairs in the den in front of the dying fire of the Mikaelson's home wrapping her arms around her shaking body as her foot bounced up and down impatiently. She sighed wondering what was going to happen next now that she knew hopefully everything that had been hidden from her for the last sixteen years.

Klaus for the last hour or so had been pacing around the mansion ordering his hybrids around sending a few to scan the town and the main areas outside of Mystic Falls to see if anything was out of the ordinary or if any other vampires that they weren't familiar with were lurking around. He then also sent a few to the football game and High School as well, seeing as Maddie was supposed to be there cheering and all…but instead was here, in the original mansion, so he could keep a close eye on her for the time being.

Madison strolled over to her backpack on the far end of the room searching for her IPhone to check her cell for any new text or calls since the last time she checked a few hours ago. And obviously since she was kind of MIA at the moment, her phone was blown up with worried texts and voicemails.

Grams: _Madison, honey, will you please pick up your phone and call me. I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past two hours now and you're beginning to really worry me! We need to talk about what you read today, and I would really like you to hear it from me first before you go off looking for answers from someone else!_

Maddie scuffed, "Too late for that."

Elena: _Hey, where are you? Is everything okay?...I mean I can understand ditching school here or there if you need to catch up on a little sleep and stuff, but if you don't get here soon for the pep rally Caroline is going chew your head off for being late! She's already freaking that you didn't show up after school for the last minute practice before the FIRST game of the season, and to be honest so is everyone else! So get your butt here before I begin to gather a search party for you!_

Grams (Again): _Maddie will you please answer your phone, you are really starting to worry me, and I just want to make sure you're okay!_

Bon-Bon: _Madds you missed the pep rally, what's with that? And the games starting in twenty…? Care is sooooooo not happy with you right now, better get here soon and have a dam good excuse for her!_

Caroline: _MADISON AMEILA GILBERT! YOU HAVE BETTER HAVE ONE HELL OF A GOOD REASON FOR MISSING THE PEP RALLY AND NOW BEING LATE FOR THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON, WHICH SECOND TO HOMECOMING AND THE LAST GAME IS THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE OF ALL TWELVE GAMES! TXT ME ASAP!_

Elena (Again): _Maddie! Your Grams just showed up at the game looking for you! Seriously where the hell are you? I'm calling Damon now._

Grams (Yet Again): _MADISON! Please just talk to me honey!_

Rebekah: _Hey, Nik just texted me filling me in on everything…I'll make sure all your friends know that you're not in trouble or hurt and that something came up…you or Nik can explain to them about Maria and everything else. I didn't think it was my place to share such delicate information like that without your permission. The game is almost over so I will race straight home as soon as it is and we will figure out what to do…Don't worry Madds, both Nik and I won't let Maria anywhere near you._

A small warm feeling flutter through Maddie as she read her newest friend's text, 'She really does care about me…' She thought to herself as a small smile spread across her face before moving on to the next unread text she had.

Jeremy: _Hey, why didn't you show up to the game? Did you not join the cheer team this year or something?_

Madison sighed taking a quick glance at all the texts one more time before sending out a mass text to everyone minus her grandmother, since she really didn't want to get her grandma involved in the drama of the supernatural…besides witchcraft of course.

Maddie_: Hey guys, I am so sorry for being MIA today! You have no idea how bad I feel for ditching the pep rally and game and for not filling you guys in sooner…but something kind of came up, and if you all could after the game ends meet up at the boarding house so I can explain it and only explain it once instead of like five different times that would be great! See ya all in a bit hopefully!_

About a half hour later Maddie was back in her car, but this time in the passenger side as Klaus drove her car over to the Salvatore Boarding house with a scowl on his face. He really did not want to deal with the others unless of course it was for Elena's blood to create more of his hybrids. But to Madison's complete surprised he was trying to push his stubbornness and dislike for her friends and family to the side for the sake of her safety.

When they pulled into the drive of the Salvatore house she saw that everyone's cars were already there parked neatly behind one another. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves getting out of the car heading to the front door of the barding house.

Her heart was thumping against her chest almost painfully in fear to how they would react and take the news she was about to tell them. She was more nervous about telling them about Charles not being her biologically father and her have black magic in her blood more so than she was about the possible Maria threat. And that was only because she didn't want them to see her differently.

She didn't want Elena and Jeremy to not see her as their little cousin anymore (even though technically she was still Elena's, just more of a 2nd cousin then 1st) and didn't want them to feel as if they basically lost another family member. And she didn't want Bonnie to look down on her for having dark magic…it scared her that Bonnie might see her as not the same witch once she found this out, but hopefully she would look past it since Madison had never showed any sign of wanting to dig into the dark arts before.

She closed her eyes briefly before pushing the front door open and walking in towards the main sitting room where she knew everyone would be at. All talking stopped when she appeared around the corner and all eyes turned to her and then to Klaus who walked in behind her a few seconds later.

"What's he doing here?" Madds herd Jeremy hiss out through gritted teeth.

"To lend a helpful hand, of course." Klaus said back in a smooth voice.

Damon snorted, "I'm sure whatever it is, we will be just fine without you…so thanks, but no thanks. Oh, and that goes for she-devil too." He nodded his head towards Rebekah who huffed in annoyance leaning against the wall that was furthest away from everyone else.

"Ahh, that's where you're going to get Madison killed Damon,"

Damon did his weird eyebrow thing taking a step closer to Klaus trying to show that he wasn't intimidated of the hybrid. "And how's that?"

"None of you know the exact danger that Madison is now placed in."

Elena's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls, "What do you mean danger, what happened?"

Before anyone else could say anything Maddie piped in, "How about I start from the begging, okay?" When no one else said anything she continued on, "So, I guess I'll just start with this morning then…" She paused groaning not sure how to exactly say things, "Um, well, this morning I guess I just sort of felt like something wasn't right…I don't know, I guess I was just thinking about everything and all the stuff from the last year or two was running through my head when a thought hit me…"

"And…" Caroline asked when Maddie voice faded out into nothing.

"And, I was trying to figure out how I was connected to the Petrova bloodline exactly." She turned her head to face Elena, "I'm a doppelganger of two pervious Petrova's just like Elena is the doppelganger of both Katherine and Tatia." She paused to take a breath, "But it really didn't make any sense to how I was a Petrova since Isobel was the one who carried the Petrova gene to Elena, not the Gilbert's."

"Where are you going with this?" Jeremy asked his voice tight. She could tell from growing up with him and having such a strong bond with him over the years that he had a suspicion to where exactly this was going, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I found some old journals of my mom's earlier this morning in my grams' attic. They were dated from the time she was pregnant with me till a few days before her death. I thought that maybe going through her personal things might explain how I'm a Petrova, and it did…" Her voice faded and she felt a lump gather in her throat.

Alaric cleared his throat and gave her a light nod of his head for her to continue on, "What did it say?"

"Charles Gilbert isn't my birthfather. He and my mom were high school sweethearts, but broke up after he went off to college since he was two grades ahead of her. Then after she graduated, she went off to Salem for the summer and ended up getting…ahhh knocked up…Charles was the first to know, and I don't know why he did it, but a few days after he found out about her being pregnant and after her telling him she was a witch he asked her to marry him. And after she said yes, he told her that he would always protect her and the baby, and would even call and treat me as if I was his own…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Caroline wailed. "So you're not really a Gilbert then?"

Madds shrugged, "Technically no, not really I guess."

Rebekah grumbled rolling her eyes, "Dose her being a Gilbert really matter right now?"

"Yea actually, it kind of does!" Caroline snapped back to the other blonde vampire whipping her head around to scowl at her.

Ric groaned at the two teenagers wishing that for once they could all act like adults and not annoying immature teenagers, "So who's your real father then? Did you find out?" He asked getting everyone back onto topic.

"Yea I did, his name is Ethan Blackwell. A few centuries back they changed their the last name and it used to be known as Balcoin – " She paused hearing Bonnie gasp but shook her head continuing on, "The Blackwell's are a powerful family of witches and warlocks that date back to before the originals. Their magic is more dominant and is said to be stronger then the common witch and is also kind of laced with strong black magic – "

"So are you going to go all Voldermort from Harry Potter on our asses now, or what?"

Elena gaped, "Caroline!"

"What!" Caroline squealed not seeing what she said wrong, "I was only asking since she has black or dark magic whatever it is…?" Her voice dropped at the end seeing all the annoyed faces starring back at her, "Oh, come on guys, it's not like you weren't thinking it! And it's not like I was being serious, you know me guys…I say stupid things at the worse timings, I didn't mean anything bad by it!"

Madison laughed at her life-long friend knowing not to take what she said too seriously. After being around Caroline for so long you learn awfully quick to when she's being serious or if she's just trying to make a joke to lighten the mood, and she knew it was the latter of the two that the blonde tried doing but clearly failed at doing so.

"Nah, I don't think I'm gonna go all Voldy on your ass Caroline…I honestly don't know what it means to have dark magic. I don't know how it will affect me, or if it will even affect me…hell, I don't even know how to use it, or if I even have used it without knowing I did?"

"So is this what you wanted to tell us?" Bonnie started avoiding direct eye contact with her which made Madds cringe on the inside. She was really hoping that this was just her taking in and processing the information and that it wasn't her wanting to end their friendship. "That you found out you have dark magic because Charles wasn't your birth father?"

"Well, yea…that's part of it?"

"What's the other part?"

"Maria, whose Katherine cousin, and who I'm the doppelganger of…I found out today she's a vampire, turned by Katherine. And I was told today that she knows of me, and isn't exactly too happy that there's a 'copy of her' running around…"

"Who told you?"

"Vanessa, the girl who worked for Isobel at Duke…, and the thing that got me freaked was that Vanessa was compelled to tell me about Maria. Maria compelled her to tell me that she's a vampire and that she's not exactly happy about the news of me – "

"So that means, she's been watching…"

"So we have another crazy psychotic bitch on the lose…that should be no biggie for us, given with our history and all." Damon droned out.

Maddie saw from the corner of her eye Rebekah take a step closer into the room crossing her arms with her head held high, "If it's not biggie, then why is Katherine still alive and well? With Nik and I here to help at least Maddie won't get killed in the cross-fire." Damon whirled around to face her, most likely with a snobby reply but before he could say anything Klaus beat him to it.

"Maria likes to play games, and knows how to play them well. She makes Katherine look like child's play."

"And how do you know this?"

"I'm an original Damon, I know everything." He said curtly, "Just be sure to know, that she is dangerous, and with her now knowing of little Maddie here…well, let me just be blunt and say that without mine and my sister's assistance in protecting her, you wouldn't stand a chance against her."

"Well, I'll take the odds against us then! There's no way in hell I'll trust you with protecting Madison!"

"Who said you had a say in the matter?" Klaus smirked, "Madison has already asked for both Rebekah and I to help look after her and keep an eye out for Maria."

Damon turned his icy eyes to Maddie and she gulped under the coldness sent her way and crossed her arms under her chest awkwardly suddenly finding the hardwood floor to be quite interesting. "And why should we trust you?" He hissed now looking back at Klaus.

"If you want to keep Madison alive then you really don't have any other chance but to."

Damon growled, but before he could say anything the door to the boarding house flew opened and in walked Stefan humming a song to himself with not a care in the world. "Oh, look a nice little meeting taking place in my living room!...Ahh, how exciting!" His voice dripped with sarcasm while picking some dirt out from under his fingernail showing that he really thought it was anything but exciting.

"Maddie's in trouble." Elena said looking at her ex-boyfriend in hope that he might express his concern, but he just laughed.

"Man, it's almost pathetic how much trouble you two get yourselves into!" He laughed pointing at the two cousins. "Curse of being a Petrova I suppose, right?"

Elena's jaw dropped, "Stefan!" She stood from the couch. "Madison's life is being threatened and you think it's some kind of funny joke! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Elena, I would care and all…but, I don't have any emotions, so it makes it kind of hard to give a dam at the moment!" He gritted out before laughing once more making his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Just ignore it Elena," Madds gave a half smile to her cousin not wanting Elena to take Stefan's uncaring attitude at the moment to heart.

"But - "

"Trust me, it's not even worth it 'Lena. No matter what you say he's gonna be an ass about it till he's given his emotions back." Maddie said with a pointed looked towards the blonde dimple man beside her before letting out a small yawn; man was she tired after the day's events. "But if you all don't mind, I think I'm going to be heading home now…I still got an angry grandma to deal with, and I am kind of whipped from all the things that happened today, so I'll see ya guys probably tomorrow."

"Wait!" Jeremy shouted out, "Is it safe for you to be going alone?"

"Nik and I will go with her." Rebekah said walking to Maddie's side placing a hand on her arm.

Damon growled, "Like hell!"

"Damon!" Madison yelled glaring at the raven haired men. "Don't! Please just don't, I'm not in the mood right now. All I want is to get some sleep right now, but before I can do that I still have to deal with my grams who is probably pissed at me for ignoring her all day, which I'm really not in the mood for either. So please don't! I'll be safe with Rebekah and Klaus and I'll call you as soon as I get home, kay?" She said turning around on her heel not waiting for an answer having both Rebekah and Klaus follow behind her.

A few minutes after they left Ric sat on the couch fuming with the rest of the group. "So what's the plan then?"

Elena sighed leaning forward placing her hands on her knees looking older than what she was, "We trust Maddie and her judgment of Klaus and Rebekah being able to help."

"What? You can't be serious?" Matt said standing from his seat. "You don't really think we can trust those two after everything they've done, do you?" He starred at his ex with his mouth dropping open in disbelief, "That man literally killed you not even five months ago Elena! Do you think he won't do the same to Madds?"

"I really don't know what to think Matt, but I know that they both care for Madison…no matter how much I don't like it, or weird it is, it's true…"

"What about their father?" Jeremy asked beginning to pace the room. "Where is he at anyways, Mikael? Shouldn't he and Katherine be here by now?"

Damon gulped his drink down tossing the glass over his shoulder onto the floor heading towards the door, "Well I'm not going to sit around and wait for daddy dearest to take his dear old sweet time to show up and leave her life in the hands of those two. I'm going to go do something about it."

"And what are you going to do Damon, go look for Maria by yourself and get yourself killed?" Ric asked standing up.

"Nope. Something better."

"And that is?"

"I'm going to wake Elijah up." And with that Damon zoomed out of the boarding house and sped his way over to Klaus's mansion knowing he wouldn't be there since he was with Madison for the time being.

* * *

**Good or bad? You guys like it?**


	13. Gettin' Some Answers, Chapter 13

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

**A/N: Hey, just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews and likes for the story, and keep the reviews coming because the reviews are what keep me going and keep me wanting to write more of this story, so please review guys :) Oh, and those who don't like the story and hate that it's a little Mary-Sue like then why the hell are you reading it going all the way to the 13th/14th chapter wasting your time? If you don't like it then don't read it, THAT SIMPLE! Obviously after reading the first couple chapters you should have realized that this story is a drama and that it's gonna get kind of sappy at certain points in and out of the plot because it's a DRAMA, just like the show is...Sorry for the rant to those who actually like this story, just had to put that out there for those who are complaining about it being the way it is...hope you enjoy the rest of the story to those who like it :):)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Klaus was once again the driver who drove her car instead of her saying that he would be more alert at the wheel then she would be, which she rolled her eyes too in responds. It didn't take long for them to reach her grandmother's home and once they did she thanked both Klaus and Rebekah for making sure she got home safe and gave Rebekah a hug and Klaus a half smile saying goodnight to both of them before walking up the old porch steps and through the front door.

Inside sat her grandmother sat on the couch in the living room with a tearstained face. Her hands were clutched to her cellphone sitting in her lap shakily clearly waiting for a phone call from her or one of her friends to if they had found her.

When she heard the front door slam shut the sixty-three year old women's eyes snapped up to see her enter into the foyer of the home.

"Madison where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all night!" She could tell by the look in her grandma's eyes that she felt extremely guilty for not telling her about her father sooner. "Everyone is out looking for you…"

"Well I was just with the gang, so I guess they aren't looking anymore." Maddie said emotionless as she stood rigid in front of her grandma feeling uncomfortable.

"Madison, sweetie…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Your mom made me and your father both promise that we would wait till you were eighteen and graduated from school to tell you." He grandma whispered tears entering her old eyes. "I am so sorry you had to find out this way Maddie, if I knew that this was going to happen this way I would have told you sooner myself, I swear…"

Maddie bit the inside of her cheek; "Did you know he was a Balcoin?"

The older witch sighed, "Yes, Crissy had told me not long before she performed the protection spell."

"Why?" Madison whispered as a lone tear fall down her cheek. Her grandma took a step forward to go wrap her arms around the girl but Madds took a step back away from her.

"Why what, sweetie?" Her grandmother mumbled, hurt by her granddaughter's reaction to take a step back from her.

Madison's voice was monotone, "Why did you let her do the spell? Why did you let your only child willingly die like that?"

"Honey…no! I would never, no, I begged her to not do the spell! I begged her for weeks to let me perform it instead of her, or for her to use my life not her's but she refused. No matter how much I tried to change her mind she wouldn't listen to a word I said. She kept saying that she was your mother and it was her job to protect you and that she would let no one, not even Charles and I change her mind." Her grandma sobbed.

"So…" Maddie paused, "The protection spell was done because I am a Balcoin?"

"Yes partly,"

"Partly?"

"You are half Balcoin, and half _Blancher_. We changed the family name from Blancher to Blake shortly after the witch trails began in Salem. Most families with witches lived in Salem before the witch trials began knowing it was a common and 'then' safe place for witch families to reside at. But after the trails began most families with magic fled the city. Both the Blancher's and Balcoin's ran too hoping they wouldn't be exposed for witchcraft. – "

"So the family named changed to protect themselves in case some other witch was capture and blabbed their mouth about other witch families?"

"That is what I was told by my grandmother who was told by her grandmother and so forth, yes."

Madison nodded her head showing she understood, "And why did the Balcoin's changed theirs, was it for the same reasons?"

Jane frowned slightly nodding her head a tad, "Yes, I believe so. From what I remembered from the stories I was told when I was a child, the Blancher's and the Balcoin's were very close to one another. Both families had been very close for centuries before the trails started, they both traveled from the Old World somewhere in Europe to the New World with some Vikings…I think my grandmother said it was Vikings…"

Madison gulped; she wondered if those were the same Vikings that the Mikaelson (as humans) traveled with to get here from Europe. "I remember being told that they settled someplace around here actually near Mystic Falls and stayed here for a few years before hearing of Salem and taking the move there." Maddie rolled her eyes, with that bit of information it pretty much confirmed that the Blancher's and Balcoin's did have previous contact with the Mikaelson's and even possibly the Petrova's since they lived here during the same time the Mikaelson's did as humans.

"If I remember correctly, after both families left Salem they decided that it would be for the best if they were to spilt up and go their own ways for some time till the commotion and suspicion of witches calmed down. The Balcoin's headed north somewhere around the Vermont or Maine area, and the Blancher's headed south and came back somewhere around here knowing that their family before had stayed around here when first coming to this land, and they were hoping it was far enough away from the witch hunt to be safe."

"Okayyy…"? Madison really didn't know what to take in, it was nice she was learning about family history kind of, but she didn't see how this was to do with why her mom had to place such a powerful protection spell over her yet.

Her grams' smiled knowing what Madds was thinking, "The reason why the Blancher's and Balcoin's stuck together for so long wasn't only because they were close friend, but also because they knew of the prophecies that were dated back from the 800's about a child that would come from both families, and that the powers that child would possess would be great – "

"What kind of powers?" Madds interrupted.

Jane smile softly at her granddaughter, "No one really knew the extent of what it meant by great powers - "

She huffed annoyed, "If there were so many prophecies about this 'child' then how can no one know what kind of powers he or she would have?"

"When a prophecy is given honey, it doesn't give out every little detail…"

Madison sighed already knowing that they didn't, "I know they don't, but still…do you know what any of them said?"

"I know that a few of them said that this child would hold magic stronger than what any other witch has ever known and would have the power to change it all."

"There that is again! What do they mean power to change it all?" Madds groaned, "What am I supposed to change?"

Jane looked at her granddaughter sadly, "I don't know honey, I wish I did, but I don't."

"Are there more than just that one?"

"Yes, but most of them all centered around the power that this child would have, and about the enemies that would stop at nothing to take it and make it their own, even if it meant to kill." Her grams' eyebrows pulled down, "Another talked about some sort of triangle and changing the heart of two monsters, but no one could ever really quite figure out what that one meant…?

"So, mom put that spell on me, knowing that the prophecies were about me then?"

"Her and Ethan had talked about it for some time during her pregnancy about what they should do, and they couldn't think of anything that would help besides that spell – "

Madison scuffed walking to the other side of the room arms crossed scraping her shoe against the floor in disgust. "Then why didn't he perform the spell?" She felt her anger rising, "I mean, he had to know what the cost of doing that spell meant for her right?" She whirled around to face her grandma.

"Yes, he knew. They both knew and both loved you enough to do what was best for you, and they both thought this was what was best."

Madison pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes trying to keep her temper in check, "How is my mother basically killing herself be what's best for me! And him - !" She shouted fist clinched at her side as the picture frames began to shake dangerously on the walls. Her magic began crackling around her.

"And him, just leaving me alone as an orphan! He probably didn't even give a dam that mom was going to die, or that Charlie who was going to lose the love of his life was now going to raise me as his own and that I would never know that my blood father bailed out on me! Hell, he probably thought that was some sort of free pass or something! 'Oh, well some other guy promised he'd look after the kid and play father to her, so I get to skip town and live the high life! How the hell could that had possibly been what's best for me?"

"Madison you need to get a control on your emotions," Jane said warningly taking a step towards Maddie with her hands raised up slightly starring at all the shaking objects in the room. "I know this is a lot to take in within only a day, but please honey you need to calm down…"

Madison nodded and closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths feeling her magic settling back down within her again. She groaned feeling a pain at the back of her head flopping down onto the couch. "What was that?" She asked looking up at her grams' shocked face.

Jane cleared her throat and took a seat next to her granddaughter laying a hand on her shoulder, "That was your magic taking over…I've never seen a witch's magic take control like that before, but…but I've heard of it…only very strong and dominate magic can do that. It's controlled by your emotions and powered by your emotions, just like most magic is, but this comes from your inner core. Pure, raw magic…very rare."

"Oh." Was all she could muster up to say.

Her grams sighed turning her body to face her head on, "Look Maddie, I know it doesn't look like Ethan really cared or that he didn't want anything to do with you, but he really did. He begged your mom that once she completed the spell that he could take you with him and raise you, but she augured saying that was a bad idea. She wanted you to be raised here where she grew up and where she knew you would be safe with me and Charlie and the rest of the Gilberts who loved you more than anything."

Maddie let her shoulders drop, "Why didn't she want my dad in my life? Was he a bad person or something?"

"No, it wasn't that Madison. She wanted Ethan to be the back-up. In case someone or something got around the spell she wanted Ethan to be the plan B."

"Well, I guess that kind of explains it some, but why couldn't she have been the back-up plan…just curious is all?"

"Because the Balcoin's are known to have very strong dark magic, and just as equally strong light magic. They are mixed, which makes them very powerful and able to overcome things that normal witches without dark magic can't."

"Aren't the Blake's magic just as strong?"

"The Blake Family's magical heritage dates back to the beginning of witchcraft itself honey. According to our grimoire's, our power is stronger than most witches, being one of the most powerful and oldest witch families there is. But even if we are one of the strongest, we don't have dark magic, and sometimes dark magic can come in handy when you're dealing with other supernatural things."

"Okayyyy…" Madds drawled out slowly, "Let me get this straight, mom did the spell because she knew that Ethan could protect me better if it came done to it because dark magic runs in his side of the family?"

"Yes…"

Maddie nodded at her words, "Okay, well I guess that puts some of the puzzle pieces together for me in a way, and I'm glad that I finally know the truth now…but I think I'm just going to call it a night and head to bed. It's been a really long day and I'm drained with everything that's happened." She turned on her heel and headed up the stairs, but paused halfway up turning to face her still upset grandmother. "I love you grams, and I'm sorry for worrying you all day…night."

Her grandma smiled sadly up to the sixteen year old, "I love you too my sweet Madison, goodnight." And with that Maddie continued on her way to her bedroom with fresh tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Once safely inside her room with the door closed and locked Madds ripped her shoes and jeans off leaving only her shirt and undergarments and socks on and collapsed onto her bed. She threw herself under the covers and grabbed one of her extra pillows hugging it tightly to her body.

The lonely Gilbert let out heart-wrenching cry muffled by her pillow while her hand went through her chocolate brown hair in an almost yanking kind of way. Her body continued to shake with sobs as she pressed her face even harder against the pillow to soften her cries not wanting her grandma to hear her. To her, it felt liked she was reliving her dad's and mom's death all over again, only this time she felt even crummier if that was even possible. Not only was her mother killed because of her but so was her dad.

* * *

"So how'd your grand plan end up going?" Alaric asked as Damon waltzed back into the boarding house without a care in the world.

"Surprisingly, well." Damon replied back going straight for his liquor cabinet. Elena Jeremy and Alaric were the only ones who stayed after the little meeting had ended.

Elena stood crossing her arms starring at the back of his head waiting impatiently, "Well?"

"Well what?"

She sighed annoyed with his little games, "What happened?"

"Well to make things short, I did just what I said I was going to do – " He pulled the white oak dagger out from his pocket waving it in front of him for all of them to see.

"So Elijah's awake then? Or at least he will be soon?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p' as he tossed his head back downing his drink in one big gulp.

Jeremy scowled, "How do we know that Elijah can even be trusted? Look where the last time we trusted him got us, Elena got killed and Klaus broke his cruse now making him almost impossible to kill! What if in undaggering him just leads to more problems for us?"

"That's a risk we're going to have to take Jer," Elena said laying a hand on her brother's shoulder who shrugged it off.

"I'm done taking risks when it comes to my family!" He argued, "Stop being naïve when it comes to vampires Elena. You may be able to turn a blind eye on when it comes to Elijah, but I can't. He's an original, and I don't want him anywhere near Madison!"

Damon did his little eyebrow thing, "Well, hate to break it to you kid, but technically Maddie isn't even your 'real' family anymore."

Jeremy turned his eyes to the vampire, nostrils flared, "Go to hell."

"Jer…" Elena started, him now turning his back to her walking away, "Where are you going?" She asked as he headed for the door.

He didn't even turn to look at her. "Why do you care?" He asked harshly, "I'm sure if I get into some trouble getting home you can just call Elijah to come save day, right?" He grumbled leaving the boarding house without another word.

Elena looked like she wanted to go after him but stayed put, hurt by his words.

"Well done, Damon, well done." Ric muttered into his own liquor glass.

"Thanks a lot Damon!" Elena muttered, "You really did not need to go there."

"Sorry he can't handle the truth…The sooner he does the better."

"Even if Madds and Jer aren't blood related doesn't mean they aren't family anymore Damon! Those two were inseparable when they were kids, and Maddie if you're forgetting was the only one to get through to him to quit the drugs."

Damon held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, made your point."

After a minute or two of a stare down between Damon and Elena, Alaric stood clearing his voice, "So, ahh, any complications then?"

Damon shrugged turning his back from Elena refilling his glass once more, "Well I might have killed a few hybrids on the way to get to the coffin, but other than that, nope."

"Klaus isn't going to be happy with that…"

"Well I'm sure Klaus won't even care about that by the end of the night." Damon shrugged.

Elena groaned, "_Great_, now what did you do?"

"What did _I_ do? Elena do you really think that lowly of me?" He asked pretending to look hurt before shrugging it off not really caring, "Okay, okay, so it seems Klaus really has a thing for carrying around dead people in coffins or something. When I found Elijah's coffin, there were three other coffins next to it. I'm assuming possibly other family members, maybe brothers or cousins."

Ric sighed, "Great, more originals…just what we needed."

Damon looked over to Ric before looking back at Elena, "Right, so I was able to open two of the three coffins to see who was in them but the third one was sealed shut…probably with some sort of spell or something. So, I'm thinking that last coffin is the key to getting rid of Klaus."

Elena frowned, "Why keep what could stop him so close then?"

"To make sure no one else could get to it."

"So what do we do then?"

" 'We' do nothing," Damon said flicking his fingers between Elena and Alaric. "I took care of it. I only had time to undaggered Elijah and get the locked coffin out of the house before Klaus and Rebekah got back. I would have grabbed the other two coffins too if I had the time…but what's important was I got the sealed one, so now all we need are our two little witches to look at it and see if they can get it opened."

"Isn't it a little dumb to steal from Klaus?"

"Ric, don't call it stealing…look at it as more of helping the greater good."

Alaric snorted, "How is stealing a coffin with a body of who we don't know helping the greater good?"

Damon smirked, "Okay, maybe not really helping. But now we got leverage over Klaus, so I say we got the ball in our field now."

"Okay…so what now?"

"Now, we wait."

* * *

"So what are we going to do about Maria Nik? I do not want her to get anywhere near Maddie." Rebekah said as they entered their now finished mansion.

"I have my hybrids on it."

"Well, I think we need more than just your _hybrids _on this Nik! Not only is there the threat of Maria, but there's also the fact that she's the Balcoin/Blancher child, that's nothing to leave to just your minions, that's something that needs direct and full attention! I will not have my newest friend and possibly future best friend be in danger if you and I can prevent it!"

"Relax Rebekah, I will take care of it, like I said at the boarding house, no harm will come to Madison if I have anything to do about it…" His words faded as he noticed three of his hybrids lying face down on the marble floor with their hearts laying pulled out next to them.

Both siblings paused in their steps before rushing into the room that the hybrids were supposed to be guarding. Once reaching the room they saw three open caskets, two with Kol and Finn with now no dagger placed in them slowly turning back to their normal 'live' state and the third one was empty where Elijah should have been resting, but wasn't. And the forth one, that only Klaus knew who was holding that should have been there as well, was now missing…

"Hello Niklaus, Rebekah, so lovely to see you two again." They heard from behind them and turned to face Elijah who was holding the two daggers twirling them around in his fingers that were placed in his younger brother's hearts only moments ago. "Now, what is this I hear of little Madison being in danger?"

* * *

**And I shall leave it at hear for now. I don't know if I will be updating anytime soon only because school is starting back up, and because of other things that are going on in my life….but if there are more than just a few reviews asking for more and really wanting new chapters soon I may be persuaded to update sooner. So basically it's up to you guys :)! So REview if you want more! Lol**


	14. Kol, Chapter 14

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The following morning Maddie woke up _extremely_ early for a Saturday, it would have been extremely early for even a school day if it was one. She knew she could really use the sleep after the last few days she had, but every time she managed to close her eyes and drift off into a light sleep her mind would start to wonder off to the previous day causing her to wake up. So instead of wasting her time tossing and turning in bed when it was clear that she wouldn't be getting any good sleep for the night, she decided that she might as well get up and get an early start to the day.

She walked tiredly to her closet yanking the door open to grab her training cloths for the day. She pulled on an aqua blue shiny leotard for training and covered it with her under-armor spandex jogging pants ending just below her knees and her black Nike jogging jacket. In the bathroom she threw her currently straight locks into a high ponytail and put a little bit of cover-up and foundation on to hide the bags and paleness up from her lack of sleep. She didn't bother with any eyeliner and mascara; she really didn't care that much at the moment to put some on, she felt like a zombie this morning to be honest. She really needed a strong mug of coffee or two to get her going normally.

After finishing up in the bathroom she tip-toed quietly down the hall and down the staircase closest to the kitchen not wanting to wake her grandmother up this early to grab a light breakfast and her coffee. After finishing both her food and three cups of coffee she walked to the front foyer of the house to one of the side closest searching for her best pair of running shoes.

After finding them she sat down on the foyer bench tugging them on and tightening the laces. Even though she had a grueling practice ahead of her at the gym, she really felt like an early morning run would help ease her mind some. Yes, there was the looming threat of Maria being out there ready to strike, but Madison couldn't think like that. She had to keep living her life like she would normally do…otherwise she knew for sure she would have a breakdown.

So, grabbing her ear buds and plugging them into her phone turning it onto shuffle she made her way out the front door welcoming the cool breeze of the early morning air. The song 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber was the first song to play. She wasn't a big Justin Bieber fan and only listens to a couple of his songs here and there, but his new song 'Boyfriend' had a good beat to it and she really liked it, it was a different vibe for him. As the intro to the song started she began her jog at a slow pace making her way out of her drive down to the extra wide sidewalks that ran down every street of town that Mystic Falls had redone only a few years back for all the runner and joggers to use.

She took in everything around her as she ran down the sidewalk. Eyes fully alert, just in case. She rounded the corner to a different block and continued on picking up her pace to a fast jog as the next song 'Country Girl' by Luke Bryan played. She ran past Elena and Jeremy's house; Caroline's house and Matt's house. She was rounding the corner to Tyler's house when she halted.

The back of her neck started to tingle giving her the feeling that someone was watching her. She moved her head from side to side, eyes scanning the grounds around her carefully trying to catch a sign of anything.

She saw nothing but that didn't mean there was no one out there, she could sense it. She bit her lip nervously standing in place before started her jog back up again trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. If whoever was out there was going to make a move, they would have done it already, so she tried to stay calm and continued on with her run.

* * *

Kol stood behind a few trees on the Lockwood property that was nearby his new home that Klaus had made for them watching Madison run. She was strikingly breathtaking, possibly even more beautiful than Elizabeth even was.

The resemblance between the two girls was truly remarkable. But even with his distance from her he could see the small differences between her and the Petrova she was the doppelganger of. She was shorter than her ancestor, not by much…maybe two or three inches if he had to guess. And he could even tell her eyes seemed to be a different color then the honey brown Elizabeth had.

He watched as she looked around her quickly coming to a stop in her run. Her eyes scanning the area around her before resting on the section of trees he stood behind to hide his body from her view. He tilted his head wondering if she could see him, but as soon as he thought she could see him she turned her head in the opposite direction before shaking her head starting back up with her run.

He smiled to himself as she passed. Very good senses for a human he thought as her sent filled his lungs, vanilla smelled absolutely divine on her, intoxicating even.

Yes, he did know about Klaus's 'crush' on her as of late, but he really could care less about Klaus's feelings for Madison. Rebekah had filled him in last night about all the going on's in Mystic Falls. She told him about the two doppelganger's that were cousins in this lifetime as they were in the past two, along with the two Salvatore brother's that appeared to be very close and protective of both the Petrova's girls.

He could sense by Rebekah's emotions that she cared very much for this Madison girl. At first he thought it was because she was almost the exact copy of her former best friend from when they were humans, but as his younger sister went on and on about Madison Gilbert and how nice she had been to her since the first day of school and how she had been splitting her time in between her friends and her he could tell that she cared for the girl as her own person, not as Elizabeth.

He was also told how she was Balcoin/Blancher child. That he would have never thought of. He had of course heard the prophecies of this child and the amazing things she would be able to do, but never did he think twice that it could be a descendent from the Petrova line…much less the doppelganger of Elizabeth Petrova. Sure, half of the Petrova line was known to be witches, but none of them had ever become more then the common witch. Elizabeth was a witch, but she wasn't advance in the craft from what he remembered, so to hear the Madison was going to be known as the most powerful witch of all time was k a surprise to him and his two other brothers who hadn't know this bit of information as well since they were also daggered.

Then they had also learned that Maria who they hadn't heard from in over 300 years was no showing her interest in Madison as well, which meant more danger for the young witch. He had a few encounters with Maria during his time. First was when her and Katherine had showed up at one of Klaus's parties back in the 1400's when Klaus first discovered that there was a doppelganger.

He imminently had took notice to Maria and watched her from a distance all night long wondering if it was possible for this girl to truly be real. She looked like Elizabeth in all ways; from her hair roots all the way down to her toes. She resembled her perfectly, but to his utter disappointment the personality between the two couldn't be further apart. Which turned him off to her immediately and all plans of him possibly getting close to her were forgotten.

_"Maria please do not leave me on my own tonight," He heard the doppelganger of Taita whispers to her cousin. "I do not know any of these people, and I do not wish to be dragged away by some man."_

_"Katerina, please stop acting like a child, you are now eighteen years of age, a true women now. So you must start acting like one." She hissed back not even sparing a look to her younger cousin as she flirted with her eyes to some man across the room. "With the things you had done back home in Bulgier, one would think that mingling with men would be of no problem for you." _

_"I am aware of that cousin, but I still do not wish any of those to happen…I do not want what happened back home to happen here, and…" Katerina stop speaking as a man appeared in front of the two of them asking for Maria's hand for a dance. And without even an apologetic look to her younger cousin she accepted and left the young Katerina to fend for herself…well till Elijah showed up to save her from all eligible bachelors that kept asking her for a dance to introduce himself._

_Kol scowled to himself seeing how little Maria seemed to care for her cousin Katarina's happiness, but pushed that thought to the side as searched the room for her seeing her dance with a well groomed man rather provocatively for the time period and heard her asking if he would be willing for a bed warmer the night. _

_He remembered thinking what fifth and how it was a shame for the doppelganger of his childhood love to act in such a way as to be a bed warmer for some random man she had just met only minutes prior. It disgusted him! Yes, he had his fair share of one night stands with common whores here and there, but never would he think a woman who was supposed to have such class would be so willing to warm a stranger's bed like that._

_Even though the things he had whiteness that night about Maria weren't anything extreme, they were enough for him to be repulse by her and angered that she shared the same face as his beloved Elizabeth. It was just wrong._

Kol zoomed his way back to the mansion after watching Madison run out of his sight and went straight to his new bedroom to think about the new doppelganger. He passed Klaus on the stairs who narrowed his eyes at him after catching a faint sent of Madison but Kol ignored it smirking as he closed the door to his room.

* * *

After running for another twenty minutes Madds found herself in front of the gym and made her way inside. She was a half-hour early, but she figured that maybe starting early would earn her some brownie points with the specialist.

And it did!

It didn't give her much brownie points, but he did go a tad easier on her then he had been the past couple of days. Today they were working on beam and uneven bars. She was working on a new dismount for bars and a couple new releases and on beam they were working on a brand new trick that has never been performed before, and if she nailed it then they would be able to call it 'The Gilbert', named after her just like every other great new trick that was performed by an elite gymnast. It would definably put her down in the books when it came to the gymnastics world.

The dismount for bars was a triple tuck twist, which the difficulties levels for that were through the roof. Most girls who tried this dismount always ended falling down onto their backs or knees not being able to get enough rotation in the air, but so far that had only happened to Maddie three times today and she had tried the dismount ten times…so, so far she had it pretty much in the bag, which made the specialist quite impressed.

Next they were working on the tricky releases. He wanted to put in 7 releases in her routine which was extremely difficult seeing as most gymnasts only did between 3 to 5 in a routine. But Maddie knew he was pushing her seeing how far she could go, and she was determined to show and prove that she was one of the best.

She was shocking both Sasha and the Halstad by far today…she was even shocking herself at how easily the tricks were coming to her. Putting pent up anger and energy can really make a person go far she thought proudly to herself as they move on over to beam.

A few hours later she was done with training for the day and was putting her jogging pants and jacket back on. She walked out of the gym feeling accomplished for the great practice she had. She was happy and on cloud nine with her performance, hopefully the rest of the day would turn out this good!

She walked slowly over to The Grill like she did every Saturday after her training. She spotted everyone sitting on the couches around the huge rock chimney fireplace that they had installed a few years back to make the restaurant a homier more relaxed vibe. She smiled when Caroline waved her over and walked around the tables and booths to get to them.

"Hey are you feeling today?" Elena asked.

Madds took a seat in-between Jeremy and Caroline and shrugged her shoulders before answering, "Surprisingly okay…the night was rough but I got a lot out of me before going to bed, and training this morning went great, so I'm good."

"You know you can talk to us, right?"

"Yea, I know 'Lena, and if I need to talk about it I will…"

"You can't just hold it in Madds, that's not healthy."

"I'm not; I just don't feel like talking about it right now! Just because Charles Gilbert wasn't my real dad doesn't mean the world is going to end. I'm not going to let what I found out yesterday control my life. I have more important things to concentrate on."

Caroline stared at her best friend, "Like…?"

"Like World's and then the Olympics trails after that to make the team then training for that and school and cheerleading and stuff…I'm too busy to put all my attention on supernatural drama."

"I know that stuff is really important to you Madds, but I think we should be concentrating more on Maria and you being this child from the prophecies a thousand years ago." Elena shouted in a whisper voice over to her cousin.

Madds huffed, "We can worry about it when something happens then."

"Ahh, hasn't something kind of already happened?" Jeremy asked.

"No…"

Elena shook her head, "Maddie, we can't just set this to the side! This is serious!"

"Sorry Elena, but I'm not going to put everything else in my life on hold because the powers that be decided that I need a little more supernatural in my life! I can handle it!" She stood and marched her way over to the bar reaching over and pouring herself a drink not caring who saw.

Hell, she practically owed the place so if she wanted to get a drink every once in a while when she needed one then she was going to get one! 'Screw the drinking age!' she thought bitterly to herself before downing the drink.

"Ahhh, I see Rebekah wasn't over embellishing on yours and her's little drinking escapade." She heard a smooth British voice say from behind her. She lowered her glass onto the bar counter and looked over her shoulder tossing her hair in her ponytail to fly about to see the most attractive guy she had ever lay eyes on…well besides Klaus, a little voice in her head said. "May I sit?" The attractive man asked, but sat down anyways without waiting for her answer ordering a drink for himself.

She felt her forehead winkle up in confusion, "Do I know you?"

"Not yet love, but you will," He said smirking at her and then winked at her.

"Kol, what did I tell you about leaving the house." She turned around hearing a familiar voice to see Elijah standing there.

She gaped, "Elijah?"

He sent her an apologetic look before looking back at this 'Kol' fella, "Kol, I think it's time to get back to the house, _now_." Her voice was stern and there was a hint of annoyance in it as well Maddie picked up.

"I think I like the view better here dear brother," Kol replied not taking his eyes off of Madison for one second.

She gulped feeling a little uncomfortable under his intense star, but then frowned the winkles on her forehead increasing, "Brother?"

Both ignored her question.

"Kol." Elijah said warningly.

Neither of the two men moved for a moment before Kol sighed getting to his feet taking Maddie's hand in his own lifting it to his lips softly. "Until, next time then milady." He said before walking out the door. Maddie felt her cheeks heat up and licked her lips nervously before turning back to Elijah.

"Did Klaus undagger you"?

"No, it appears Damon did."

"Damon?"

"Elijah?" Maddie rolled her eyes seeing Elena and the rest of the gang that was there walk over to the bar. She wasn't mad at her cousin; she was just annoyed with her at the moment. She knew the discovery of her not really being a Gilbert and the Balcoin child instead was very serious, but she really just needed time and needed to think about it properly to herself before she started talking about it with other people and making plans on what to do.

"Hello Elena." He greeted before turning back to Maddie. "I apologize for Kol's behavior Madison; he never was one to listen to the rules very well."

"Who's Kol?" Jeremy asked hard eyes on Elijah.

"His brother."

* * *

**And here is where I leave it up to you guy's, the last couple chapter's I haven't gotten as many reviews as I had been getting in earlier chapters, so if you guys do want more then you have to review because I don't want to waste my time writing chapters to a story that no wants to read anymore...so REVIEW if you want more!**

**Thanks :)**


	15. A Trip to the Past, Chapter 15

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and for asking for more and showing that you guys haven't lost interest in this story yet, which means a lot to me! So thank you and keep reading and reviewing guys! It's what keeps me going! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After Elijah and this 'Kol' fellow left The Grille, she really just felt like heading home and calling it a day. She didn't want to deal with the swarms of people that were always crowding the restaurant. But of course just like she had expected Elena tried mothering _or more like smother_ it felt like to her, by asking if she wanted to come over to the Salvatore house instead or possibly her house with Bonnie and Caroline and they all could just have a lazy day together and be bums on the couch like the good old days. She knew her cousin thought she was doing what's best and all, but what Maddie really needed for the next few days was space. She didn't need people babying and caring to her every need. She was sixteen years old for God's sake, not a little nine year old!

And thankfully after a lot of reasoning and a tad of arguing she managed to dodged a bullet by saying she just wanted to lay in her _own_ bed and relax for the day watching some T.V, which her cousin only gave a semi half-smile and a reluctant nod before finally letting her leave in peace.

She quickly walked back home and saw a note from her grams saying she got called in for a double-shift for the day and won't be back till late so she made a quick dinner for her and it was sitting in the fridge waiting for when she got hungry and that she was sorry she had to go into work after everything that happened…but Madds wasn't mad that her grams got called in, she was actually kind of happy about it because now she had the whole house to herself and had time for her to unwind without the interruptions of other people.

She smiled going up to her room to take a quick shower and threw on lounge cloths before walking back down into the posh living room pulping down on the couch grabbing the remote flipping the T.V on. She flipped through the channels till she got to T.N.T where a few reruns of Charm were on. She smiled and giggled watching the witch show settling back into the couch to get comfy.

A few hours later and two episodes later she got up heading to the kitchen to make a salad for a late lunch (after all she was still on the diet from the specialist). After eating the plain salad she started to head back to the living room before turning directions heading up the stairs to the study. Back in the day it used to be fairly decent size library that most upper class families had in their homes, mainly the founding families, but this library not only had the good old 'classic' books that you would expect to be in a family library. The Blake study was also lined up with the family grimoires from all sorts of generations throughout the years.

She smiled walking down the line of the multiple grimoires her fingers running along the aging spines. She walked to the end of the shelf grabbing a handful of them heading to the desk in the center of the study to read through some. Yes, grams did ask her to not go through these without her around, because she didn't want Madds to get any ideas about trying any new spells without her there. She didn't know if her grams was scared that she would find a spell or two that she shouldn't being knowing or were dangerous or something, but Maddie just wanted to learn more already, she was desperate to learn more. And besides today they was supposed to be the day they spent together learning new spells and charms anyways and she had been waiting weeks to learn new magic, so she figured why not take matter into her own hands? 'And it wasn't her fault her grams got called in' she thought to herself shrugging her shoulders flipping the book open to the front page.

The first few pages were incantations of simple things and she skimmed through them quickly seeing if there was anything she didn't know. When she got to the one about creating fire she tilted her head not remembering her grams going over this spell before even if it was a very simple one. 'Odd?' she thought to herself walking down to the kitchen to grabbed a glass of water before pouring it over the logs in the fireplace.

Madison closed her eyes, concentrating on the heat; light; and dancing flames that fire gives. She opened her eyes to see a thriving fire roaring in front of her face. "Easy peasy!" She beamed bouncing back to the spell book.

A few pages later there was an 'Altering The Intensity Of The Flames' spell and she decided to give this one a go too seeing as she was already in the 'fire' groove anyways. She kept the book in her hands as she stared into the fire whispering the spell over and over again picturing the flames to rise, "_Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Salvis Adisdum! Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Salvis Adisdum!_" The flames rose violently filling the whole fireplace. Madds gulped at the wild flames and quickly recited the spell once more picturing the fire to settle and just as it had risen in seconds it died down just as fast. She would so be dead if she caught the house on fire for sure!

She let out a sigh of relief seeing the fire starting to die and walked back over to the desk, "Well that's two spells accomplished today…let's see what else there is…" She mumbled to herself flipping through the pages again. She saw the message spell that she had used for Elena when she was kidnapped by Rose and Trevor telling her Stefan and Damon were coming from her, and also the location spell she had used on more than one occasion to find someone. "Come on, any more difficult spells in here?"

A few more pages into the spell book she paused. She read over a spell to help one with lost or forgotten memories.

_Memory Spell_

'_The Memory Spell' will allow the witch to experience a memory that they had either been taken or lost to them or a memory that they couldn't remember clearly as if they were actually there. No one from that memory will be able to see or hear them during that time; the only exceptions to this rule is if in the memory there is a psychic, but only the psychic can see them then no one else. The caster must be careful not to lose sight of what's real or what's fake, because if they start believing that the memory they are reliving is real and get too caught up in it they might risk themselves of possible death in the memory, which may result death in real life._

_Requirements and Materials__: Go to the place where the incident happened, or something that was physically in the place during the time of the incident. Also four candles place in a circle to surround the witch that plans to recite the memory._

_The incantation__: Compore intin, comsera en praterum. _

She flashed back to the night from two and a half years ago when her father died. From what she told Rebekah when she had asked about her father's death she was being honest…she really didn't remember much from the night besides being told to hide in the closest and hearing the other man shout where the child was. She shook at the chills that hit her.

She bit her lip nodding her head grabbing the grimoire heading to her room changing into regular light skinny bluejeans with white converses throwing on a lose but still form fitting very low V-neck navy blue shirt. She plugged in her curling iron to touch up her natural curls that fell down effortlessly in long curls to the middle of her back and quickly applied some light make-up as she waited for the curling iron to heat up to the right temp. Once all done in the bathroom she grabbed her bag placing four large white candles inside for the spell and the grimoire on top of that. She grabbed her cell just in case someone needed to get in contact with her and headed out the door to her car.

She knew what she had to do. She had to go back to her childhood home and do this spell.

She had to – no scratch that – she needed to know what exactly happened that night!

* * *

"Kol!" Klaus bellowed as he and Elijah walked throw the mansion door, "What did I say about leaving the house?"

Kol smirked, "Oh, I see how it is, I get undaggered and free from that coffin only to be a prisoner in this house instead, Mhmm?"

Elijah sighed, "No Kol, that's not what this is about. You have been daggered for over a hundred years; the world has changed immensely since the 1910's, we need to get both you and Finn to adjust first before you go out - "

"I think I seem to be adjusting quite well brother," Kol said back without missing a beat, "Bekah taught me last night how to work the nifty devices called the IPhone and the _computer_ I believe she called it…and also did me the grand honor of informing of all the latest gossip including the information about those two lovely doppelgangers that residing in our lovely hometown. The younger one Madison I believe it was…quite the looker she is, not the exact copy of Elizabeth with the height and eyes, but close enough…and the spunk that kid has, very intoxicating just as her scent was…"

Klaus didn't miss the hint that Kol was trying to throw at his way, neither did Elijah, the sandy blonde hair hybrid growled, "Stay away from her Kol."

Kol smirked walking up to his older brother now standing nose to nose, "Or what Nik? You'll dagger me again?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes lifting his chin trying to control his temper, "Don't tempt me."

"What, afraid of a little competition?"

At that moment Rebekah decided to walk in, holding about ten or so different shopping bags in each hand. "Competition for what?" She asked not hearing the last part of the conversation.

Kol smirked looking over to his sister, "For Madison Gilbert's affections of course." Then he banged into Klaus's shoulder making his way back to his room feeling accomplished for riling up Nik for the day.

Klaus groaned pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "What's in the bags?" He gestured to Rebekah and her many shopping bags.

"Oh." She smiled setting them down, "Cloths for both Finn and Kol, I figured I'd take the liberty to purchase them some cloths so they don't have to borrowing yours or Elijah's."

He raised his eyebrow with a knowing look, "And how many of those bags are for you?"

"Only a few…" She replied avoiding looking in his direction.

"And how much did this whole shopping spree cost me?"

"Ohh…would you look at the time, I promised to meet some friends from school at The Grill…" And with that she zoomed away.

Klaus groaned again pouring himself a drink ignoring the raise eyebrow from Elijah wondering why he didn't just dagger his siblings all over again. Not even within twenty-four hours of having them all back and under one roof again he was already getting annoyed with them.

* * *

Madison drove down the long paved driveway to her childhood home. It was on the Gilbert land located a mile or two outside of town that her father had inherited from the family. Elena and Jeremy's dad inherited the old Gilbert house and building in town where her uncle had his practice at. And Uncle John got the lake house, but he never really used it much, so it kind of turned more into the getaway spot for the Gilbert family more than anything else. Her car came to a stop outside the three car garage and she froze starring at the large house that hadn't been occupied in over two-and-a-years.

After starring at the house for a good ten minutes or so on debating on if this was a good idea or not she finally got the nerve to open the car door and step out. She wrapped her arms around her as the wind picked up blowing her hair behind her. She opened the back door and took her bag out with shaky hands walking to the front door. Knowing it was lock she did a simple unlocking spell.

The door opened slowly and she took a deep breath taking slow steps up the porch into the house. She hadn't step foot into this house since the night of her dad's murder; it was just too much for her. Her grams and aunt and uncle had packed a few things up for her from her bedroom here to take to her grandma's house knowing doing it herself would have been too much the for fourteen year to handle.

Goosebumps appeared on her arms as she closed the door behind her softly in the front foyer heading into the large open living room. The house had the nature/mountain look and feel to it. The inside was a lot like how the lake house was. The house had oak floor boards that shined and match the high celling boards. She was standing in the middle of the room gazing at the white rug carpet and homey feel of the room in adoration before her eyes settled on the other side of the room where there was a wide hallway that led to the kitchen and dining room.

The room where her father had died.

Her hands tightened on her bag as she took cautious steps towards the kitchen. She paused in the hall when she came to the closet she hid in and her heart jumped in her chest tightly. She walked further down the hall till it opened up into another large high celling room where the kitchen and dining room where. Her heart was now pounding hard and she felt dizzy as she looked around the kitchen. She licked her lips going to the middle of the room where the dining room and kitchen met and opened her bag up taking the grimoire and candles out.

She sat crossed legged as she placed the candles in a circle around her and place the grimoire in front of her legs. Her cell phone was lying right outside circle of candles next to her with her bag and car keys on vibrate. She sighed lighting the candles with her eyes before taking a deep breath flipping the grimoire open to the memory spell.

She took a deep breath and began to chant the spell, "_Compore intin, comsera en praterum. Compore intin, comsera en praterum. Compore intin, comsera en praterum_." Her body felt weird and her hands were starting to glow and bright gold color. The glowing started to spread up to her arms and chest and down to her legs as well, "_Compore intin, comsera en praterum_." She pronounced one more time before her whole body was now glowing. She was shaking and her head was throbbing, the spell was a lot more powerful then she thought it would be, but she knew she had to concentrate and think of her father and the love she had for him, 'emotions can give us more strength and power if used in the right way,' she remembered her grandma telling her countless times. "Compore intin, comsera en praterum!" She said again, this time shouting the spell thinking of her father's face.

The entire circle she was sitting in was now glowing instead of just only her body and the house began to shake around her. Madison snapped her eyes open in fear not knowing what was happening before everything went black and she fell sideways in a heap unconscious lying in the circle of candles she had lit.

When she woke again she was in the same place and position as she was before but the candles; grimoire; and her phone and bag were all missing. She frowned and stood to her feet shakily wondering if she did something wrong in spell, but before she had any more time to think about doing the spell wrong she spun around and came face to face with her father who right straight through her.

She gasped and looked down at her own body wondering if she was some sort of ghost at the moment before turning to see her father placing two sets of plates and silverware down on the table for what looked to be dinner on the stove. "Hey dad, I'm home! Grams just dropped me off, she told me to say sorry for not coming in to say hi, she's running a little late and she has an evening shift at the hospital at seven!" Madds turned just in time to dodge her younger fourteen year old self…even though technically she would probably just walk right through her like her dad had just done. The younger Madison smiled kissing her dad on the cheek as he hugged her kissing her softly on the forehead…the older Madison felt her heart tighten seeing this and felt her eyes burn with tears.

"It's all right; you ready to eat then kiddo?" He asked. Once again she felt her heart tighten at the sound of his voice, a sound she hadn't heard in so long. It truly sounded like angel's singing to her. The younger Maddie nodded her head eagerly and walked around the table to her usual seat.

"Yes, I'm starving! Sasha worked me really hard today; he says that since I'm no longer competing in the junior level anymore that he needs to push me harder and that he thinks I have a good chance of possibly medaling at Nationals this year, and maybe even become National Champ in the next year or two! Wouldn't that be so cool dad?" The younger Madison beamed with joy as she told her dad the great news she got today from her coach.

Charlie Gilbert looked at his daughter and smiled with pride. Maddie saw how proud he was of her in his eyes and face. His features showed how much he cared about her and loved her, and seeing that brought the tears that were burning her eyes to slide down her cheeks. "That would be amazing Madds! Just make sure you keep working hard and don't let any of this get to your head…you're destined for great things remember that sweetie."

The younger Madison rolled her eyes at her dad, "Yea, yea dad, you're supposed to say I'm destined for great things, you're my dad!" She giggled as he walked into the kitchen grabbing the two pans of food he cooked for dinner.

"Yes I know that's what dads are supposed to say, but I mean it Madds, you truly are destined for great things…" His voice lowered slightly and Maddie walked closer to her dad in the kitchen wondering if he was talking about gymnastics still or about her witchcraft. "You just don't know it yet," He whispered so low that she almost didn't catch it.

She shook her head taking a step back going back to the dining table taking a seat next to her younger-self. The younger her paused in her movements and turned her head to face her starring right into her eyes.

Maddie froze.

"Can you see me?" She asked out loud with wide eyes.

The other her tilted her head and moved her hand up to Maddie's face reaching out to her slowly almost as if she were in a trance. "Madison? Sweetie you okay?" They both snapped out of their trance looking up to their dad to see him giving them a confused look.

"Oh…ahh yea, I'm fine…I ahh, I thought I saw something, but I'm probably just really tired and seeing things or something?" The younger her muttered laughing at herself for her silly behavior trying to wave it off as nothing.

"You did see me then…?" She whispered in shock, 'How is that possible the book said only psychics would be able to see me? Unless…Oh boyyyyy!' she thought to herself smacking herself in the forehead. 'Maybe that's one of the powers I'll be gaining when my power grows…or maybe I'm already one and I just don't know it?' she thought as her dad and her younger self her chatted over dinner.

A half hour later they were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes off and placing them in the dishwasher. Maddie was sitting on the counter watching father and daughter enjoying spending time together cracking jokes at one another, she was smiling like a silly loon as she watched those two splash water at one another and being goofy singing random songs as they cleaned up. It was like she was watching a Brady Bunch episode till she heard a loud banging crash come from the outside.

All three of them froze at the loud bang and it took Charles only seconds before he went into action. He took his daughter's shoulders in his hands and bent down slightly to stare into her eyes, "I want you to take this and hide, you hear me Madison?" He said grabbing a large knife from the sink placing it in her hands. The younger her shook her head back and forth as tears of fear welled up in her eyes, "Madison this isn't up for negotiation, you need to go and hide, and please do not make any noise! I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you do not come out of your hiding spot not matter what you hear or think is happening, okay?"

"But what if you get hurt?" Tears were running down her younger self's face in fear and down her own face now as well for knowing what was going to happen.

"No!" Her father boomed, "Don't you dare worry about me Madison! Listen to me baby girl, I need you to hide and not come out till help comes, please promise me that Maddie please!" He shook her shoulders when she didn't answer, "Promise me!" her dad's voice was pleading and it sounded so broken and torn…

"I…I promise dad, I – I promise…" The younger Maddie sobbed, "I love you daddy…" She cried leaping into his arms; he immediately wrapped his arms around her and brought her tightly to himself kissing her hair and forehead. "I love you so much, please – please don't get – get hurt…I love you!"

Another crash was heard from outside and then a window breaking by the back door.

"I love you too Madison, more than anything in this world! And don't you ever forget that! No matter what happens, I don't want you to ever forget who raised you and loved you and taught you how to ride a bike and so much more! Blood doesn't mean anything, you are my daughter no matter what… - "

"W – what?" The younger girl hiccupped not understanding what he was going on about now.

"Just remember I love you baby girl…now go! And remember what you promised me, you won't come out and you won't make a sound no matter what!" He said pushing her towards the hallway with the butcher knife in her hand.

Madison was trying hard not to break down and cry herself as she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. She really wanted to stay and see what happened next with her father but she could see that the younger her wasn't sure what to or where to go, she was frozen in the hallway just out of view of her dad and it didn't look like she was going to be moving anytime soon. Maddie rushed over to her bent down a tad to get to eye level with her.

"Hey," She said in her softest voice she could muster up, "I know you can see me, please you have to go and hide…" The younger girl shook her head wildly sending her curly locks to go flying, "Yes, please trust me Madison, you need to hide…I'll hide with you, will that make you feel better?" She asked. The younger her bit her lip and held her hand out for Maddie to take.

Maddie tried to smile in a comforting way to help calm her younger-self down and pushed the girl further away from the kitchen down the hall as she heard the struggle of her dad and the intruder start. She pushed the smaller girl into the side closet and shut the door behind them as quietly as possible. She wrapped her arms around her younger self and rocked her back and forth as she cried silently into her chest. "Shh, shh, shhh, it's going to be okay, you're going to okay, trust me sweetie…" She said in a motherly voice rubbing her back.

"Are…are - are you me?"

Maddie pulled back suddenly her mouth hanging open in shock as she looked into her younger-self's eyes. "How, ahh, how did you know?"

"I don't know, I just had this feeling…? I couldn't see you at first, you – you were all fuzzy…but then you got clearer and clearer. You look like Elena but not enough to be her…so you have to be me - me…right?"

Maddie couldn't say anything besides nod her head stupidly and pull the younger her back into her arms trying to help tune out the noises of the fight going on in the kitchen. It wasn't long till the fighting noise died down. She lessened her hold on the other girl and stared at the door, "Maddie, I need you to stay in here. Remember you promised your dad you wouldn't leave or make a sound, I need you to stay here…I need you to keep your promise to him so I can see what's happening out there."

"No, no, please don't leave me!"

"Maddie, please…I need to see this, and I need you to stay safe!"

The other girl let go of her arm and nodded her head starring down at the floor, "Be safe please…" She said in a small voice. Madison nodded and instead of opening the door she tested out her ghost theory and willed herself to walk through the door, and that she did.

She walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see blood everywhere. And her dad on the floor holding his wound on his stomach as the other man who she didn't recognize stood on the other side of the kitchen with a glint in his eyes, "Where is the child?"

"What child?" her dad stammered out.

"Do not take me as a fool Charles; I know you took the Balcoin child in as your own. Now where is she?"

"Go to hell." Was all her dad said back as his wounds continued to bleed out. Madison rushed forward and tried to put pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding but every time she went to put her hands on the wound they would just go right through him. She couldn't do anything to help.

"Tell me where the kid is, or you die!" The other man bellowed as he lifted his hands and the knives in the kitchen rose up in the air, the sharp ends pointing towards her and her dad. She stood to her feet in an instant starring at the man in front of her in shock. The man who killed her dad was a warlock…a warlock killed her father…

"Then kill me, you will never get your hands on my daughter." Her dad slurred out stumbling over his own words.

The male witch just chuckled and flicked his hands and the knives went flying towards her dad. "No!" Maddie screamed jumping in front of her dad concentrating on all her magic in her being to do something, _anything_, she just needed to help somehow!

She felt sharp gashes of pains hit her stomach legs and arms but didn't pay any attention to whatever was hitting her; she just concentrated on the man before her. All she could feel was pure hatred for this man and wanted nothing more than for him to suffer and to her shock and belief she watched as his skin on his hands and arms began to burn as if there was an invisible fire attacking him.

He screamed and patted his arms and legs with his hands trying to figure out what was happening to him before taking once last look around the room for any other person turning and sprinting out of the home in a mad dash too scared to even try to search the house any further for the Balcoin child now.

Maddie smirked watching as he ran away with his tail between his legs. But after using that big amount of magic and power when she knew it was supposed to be impossible for her to do magic in the past made her feel instantly light headed and sick to her stomach. She felt oddly weak and drained of magic, a feeling she had really never felt before. After a moment of trying to steady herself she remembered her father and turned to see him taking in his last few breaths looking straight into her eyes looking as if he was seeing a ghost before muttering "Madison?" tilting his head to the side slightly before his eyes closed and his chest stopped moving all at once.

"Daddy?" She whispered her voice cracking in a squeak. She tried to take a step forward to him but her legs wouldn't allow her, they weren't working properly. Madds began to panic, because she really needed to be with him, she needed to hold him and bring him back and help him. She needed to hear him say he loved at least one last time! But before Maddie could even take a half of step closer to him she felt her body begin to fall and her head growing faint. She hit the kitchen floor hard sending all sorts of little jolts of pain to shoot through her.

Her heart was burning! Her arms; stomach; and legs scorching like she was on fire! Her body was withering in the most unbelievable pain that anyone could imagine; the last thing she remembered was her smacking her head on the hardwood floor reaching out to her father's non-moving body seeing stars before everything went black.

* * *

**Well, I decided to continue on with the story thanks to all the lovely reviews, thank you all so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Hospital, Chapter 16

Madison Gilbert or as 'Madds' or 'Maddie' as most people call her is the younger cousin to Elena and Jeremy and she just so happens to be a witch and a world class gymnast as well. Madison didn't find out she was a witch until she was fourteen when her father died which then lead to her moving in with grandmother who told her about her magic ancestry since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. Even though Madison didn't know she was a witch she had known about the supernatural world longer than the rest of her friends because her father Charles Gilbert taught her the basics of the supernatural world when she was just a little girl just to be on the safer side. But anyways, what if Elena wasn't the only doppelganger? What if Katherine had a cousin named Marie and Madison just so happened to be her doppelganger? And if Madison isn't a doppelganger for Klaus's sacrifice like Elena was, then what for? This is the story of how the youngest of the Gilbert's tries to balance high school; the intense world of gymnastics; vampires and werewolves; trying to maintain a social life, and falling in and out of love all at the age of sixteen.

(Okay, so I guess kind of think of Victoria Justice in a way as to what Maddie looks like, I think her and Nina kind of have a similar look to one another, so to me that would make pretty good cousins lol)

**Thanks guys for all the reviews and for asking for more, it means a lot and I'm glad you haven't lost interest in this story yet! So keep up the reading and reviewing! It's what keeps me going! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Fuck…" Maddie hissed grabbing her stomach her eyes opening slowly looking around her not sure where she was at first before recognizing her childhood home; she was back in the present. Her tired body was crumpled in the circle of candles that were now no longer lit. Maddie tried sitting up but her body protested against it and she slumped back down to the wood floor with a painful cry. Maddie moved her hand from where she was holding her stomach to her face seeing it covered in a thick goop of blood making her gasp.

Maddie whimpered scared at the amount of blood that was covering her hand and looked down at her body to see tiny and large cuts and gashes everywhere on her legs arms and stomach and puddles of blood slowly leaking out of the gashes staining her cloths. Her heart was still burning and it was beginning to pound painfully and incredibly fast in her chest…it was too much for her, she was going to lose it.

She looked around for her phone reaching for it shuffling her feet slightly against the hardwood floor to push her body closer to the cell. She cried, her cuts were stinging even more from the sudden movement gripping the cell in her hand tightly not caring that the white IPhone was going to be stained red from her hand. She didn't even pay attention to who she dialed holding the phone to her ear; she just pushed on one of her more recent text conversations clicking their number to call them. It rang three times before the owner of the phone answered, "Hello? Maddie?"

"Bo - Bonnie?" She squeaked out. Her voice was raspy barely understandable.

"Madison…?" She could hear the question and alarm in the other girl's voice.

"Can – can you come get – ...", Maddie yelped as another shot of pain surged throughout her, "I need help…"

She could hear the panic in her best friend's voice now, "What's wrong, where are you?"

Instead of answering Maddie whimpered again, her heart was feeling even more on fire then it had just moments before. It was beginning to get so hard to breath that she had to start concentrating on telling herself to breath in and out, 'In, out, in, out, in, out,' Madds thought desperately to herself with tears streaming down her face.

"Madison where are you?" A new voiced boomed into the phone against her ear.

Madds groaned, "Jeremy…?"

"Where are you?" He shouted again. She could hear him rushing about; most likely he and Bonnie were running to one of their cars in a panic.

"My house…at _home_…" She whispered into the phone before closing her eyes seeing the world turn black again. She could barely hear her cousin yelling her name near her ear….it felt so close and loud but yet seemed so far and quiet at the same time. She fought to keep her eyes open but it was near impossible. She was so weak and tired, the blood loss was really starting to get to her…she knew it starting. She was starting to die.

If she didn't get help soon she knew she would be dead. 'Going out young is the new going out old' she thought dully to herself.

A few minutes passed in silence when she started to hear voices again. She felt her heart clutch in relief…They were here. "Oh my God!" She heard Bonnie shriek and heard a muffle cry.

"Maddie!" Jeremy shouted jumping down to his cousin's side lifting her head up into his lap. "Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" He muttered over and over again. She felt little droplets of water drip onto her face and it took her a few moments before realizing they were tears.

_Jeremy's _tears.

Madison didn't want him to cry, she didn't want him to lose anyone else he loved. He had already lost too many loved ones in his life, all the Gilbert's had. "Jer, no…not dead…" She puffed out having difficulty to get one whole word out.

Bonnie kneeled down next to her, her hands gently stroking Maddie's arm, her whole body was shaking seeing her best friend's blood pooling around her, "Madds what…? What happened?"

"Magic…" Madds grunted out as another wave of pain washed over her.

Bonnie wasted no time doing a simple pain reducing spell hoping to ease some of the pain. But even with the spell, Madds was still groaning in pain. Jeremy was beginning to panic looking down at his younger cousin seeing her pained face and blood still slowly leaking out of her wounds, "We need to get her to the hospital Bonnie! She's lost too much blood!"

"No, we don't have time Jer, and if we move her it might cause more harm than good!" Bonnie said back standing up taking her phone out of her pocket. "I'm calling Damon."

A few minutes later Bonnie was getting nowhere, she had called Damon; Caroline; Tyler; and hell even Stefan even though no one trusted him, but no one was picking up. "Bon…call Rebekah."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her, "What…? But I don't – I don't have her number Madds?"

Maddie struggled to reach her phone but picked it up in her bloody hands holding it up for the other witch to use, "I do."

Bonnie nodded her head paying no mind to the blood on the phone quickly scrolling through the contacts finding Rebekah's number pressing call while putting it on speakerphone for everyone to hear hoping the original would pick up unlike everyone else. "Hello?"

"Hi Rebekah…?" Bonnie said timidly.

"Who is this?" Rebekah demanded, "This isn't Maddie."

"It's Bonnie – "

Rebekah interrupted her, "Why do you have Madison's phone?"

"Look Rebekah, there really isn't a lot of time, Maddie's hurt and it's bad! If we move her I'm scared it will make things worse and to be honest I don't think we even have enough time to get her to a hospital! She's losing a lot of blood and I've already called everyone else but no one is answering – "

"Where are you?"

"We're at Madison's house, her old house; it's a little outside of town on the old Gilbert property."

"What's the address?" A new voice asked.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "Klaus…?"

"What is the address?" He asked again seemingly impatient, Bonnie quickly huffed out the address in reply, "We will be there shortly." He replied curtly before ending the conversation.

Bonnie set the phone down next to Maddie's bag and placed her hand on top of Madison's giving it a light reassuring squeeze before moving her hands over to her stomach pressing down on one of the larger and deeper gashes trying to slow the bleeding down. Bonnie looked up to Jeremy smiling sadly seeing him brush Maddie's hair off of her face and lightly combing his fingers through it staring at her lovingly. Bonnie bit her lip feeling her eyes start to sting with a new batch of tears turning her stare back to her friend before moving her eyes over to the opened grimoire outside the circle of candles Madds laid in.

Bonnie hummed…maybe if she knew the spell that Maddie had done she could get an idea of what happened exactly.

"Hey Jer…I need you to put pressure on this for me okay?"

Jeremy didn't say anything in return; he just nodded his head solemnly and moved his hands from holding her head letting it gently rest on his legs over to the wound Bonnie was pushing down on.

After whipping her hands off on her jeans Bonnie picked the old book up and read over the spell that she assumed Maddie had performed frowning as she did so. "Jeremy…" Bonnie said slowly letting her eyes skim over the page one more time. "I think I know what happened," She paused when she heard the front door slam open and shut.

Both Bonnie and Jeremy looked up seeing not only Klaus and Rebekah, but also one of the originals that was just undaggered, Kol. Klaus immediately went into action biting into his wrist kneeling next to Madison on the other side of Jeremy more or less shoving his wrist into Maddie's mouth holding it there till he knew for sure she had gotten a good amount of his blood.

Bonnie was shocked to see all the pained expressions on the original faces as they stared down at Madison's beaten body. She knew Rebekah cared for her and that Klaus had some weird twisted interest in her. But now the other brother, Kol, seemed to care for her just as much even though he had never met her besides their brief encounter at The Grill earlier that morning. "Do you mind explaining what exactly happened?" Klaus grumbled under his breath waiting for the effect of his blood to kick in.

"I'm not really sure, she called asking for help and when we got here we found her like this." Bonnie mumbled back looking down at the grimoire in her hands again, "I think she tried doing this complicated memory spell...which could have possibly caused the injuries – "

Kol cut in, "How could a little memory spell cause this much damage?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him for interrupting her before going back to explaining, "It's not just a little memory spell…it's a powerful spell that takes a lot of magic and concentration to even attempt, my grandmother told me about a spell like this once, she told me she couldn't even get it right and – "

"But Madison is the Balcoin child, the most powerful witch of all time!" Kol said once again butting in.

Bonnie rolled her eyes slamming the grimoire shut standing to her feet starring the original down who seemed to not be able to keep his mouth shut. "Balcoin child or not," She hissed, "This spell is dangerous, and while in the memory if you try changing or try altering the past it can have serious consequences."

"What memory would she need to go back to see that would cause this?" Kol asked, his eyes never leaving Madison's body. Something wasn't right, Klaus's blood was healing her…but it wasn't healing her fast enough, usually by now with the amount of vampire blood she had been given all her injuries would have been healed, and not even a scar or scratch would be in its place. The bleeding had stopped and her wounds were starting to stitch themselves back together but the healing seemed to stop after that, leaving her still bruised and severely injured.

"The night my uncle was murdered," Jeremy answered for Bonnie holding her head in his lap with both hands again, "She was here when he was killed. All she could remember from that night was hiding in the closet…the police officers said she must have mentally blocked everything else out not wanting to remember what was done to her dad."

Bonnie picked up as soon as Jeremy was done, "And in order to go back to the memory that the wicth has in mind with this spell, you either have to have an item that was present during that day, or you go back to the spot the memory took place at…Madison's dad died here…and I'm thinking while she was doing the spell she must have forgotten that it was just a memory and tried saving her dad…and this – " Bonnie motion to Madison who was still unconscious and not fully healed, "Was the consequence for interfering."

Rebekah cleared her throat, "We should get her to a hospital, Nik's blood only did so much, she needs more caring too and I'm sure her grandmother and that women Mr. Saltzman is dating will care to her and tell us why Nik's blood didn't do the full job."

Klaus nodded his head not saying a word picking Maddie's small form up in his arms and blurred out of the house with his brother and sister right behind him getting her to the hospital as quickly as possible. Bonnie and Jeremy also raced out of the house hoping in her car racing off to the hospital calling Elena on the way to tell her what was going on and to tell everyone else.

* * *

"Beep…beep…beep…beep…"

Madds groaned hearing the beeping noise wishing it would turn off. She opened her eyes looking down at her wrist seeing a needle and I.V in her arm and groaned again. 'Great, she was in the hospital…just what she needed, not!'

"Good you're waking up!" She heard a cherry voice say.

She turned her head around to see Meredith Fells standing on the other side of her bed with a clipboard in her hands. "What happened?"

Meredith gave her a half-smile, "I was hoping you could tell me Maddie. I was told you did some dangerous spell and something went wrong that left you in a near-death state…if Klaus hadn't given you his blood when he did then you would really probably be dead right now…"

"He gave me his blood?"

"Yes, to heal you."

Madds frowned, "Then why am I here? Vampire blood always heals everything up?"

Meredith sighed frowning now as well, "That's why they brought you here. The blood should have healed you, but it only stopped the bleeding and healed the cuts. You still have a lot of healing to do…but both Klaus and Rebekah offered a small supply of their blood for us to use for you, so did their other brother, Kol I think he said." Meredith paused, "So I've been putting small amounts of their blood into your IV for the last hour or so and it has been helping you…but like them I don't understand why it hasn't taken the full effect that it usually does?"

"It's probably just got to do with magic…I knew what I was doing and knew that there would be consequences…and since I went against the rules I guess this is my punishment. But hopefully with the blood I'll be good by tomorrow."

"What spell is it that you did, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Does my grams know?" Maddie asked purposely ignoring the question.

"Yes, she was informed you were here and has been checking in on you every chance she can when she's not with a patient. But you know the rules, doctors and nurses can't be involved when it comes to medical things, they can only check-in and visit."

Maddie nodded her head knowing the rules, then gulped thinking of all the trouble she was most likely now in with her grandma for doing such an advance spell without supervision and without permission, "Is she mad?"

"I would say she's more worried than anything Madison. Now, I'm no witch but with all the blood that was staining your cloths I'm assuming whatever it was that you were doing wasnt exactly a cake-walk in the park...and it really gave Jane a fright."

Madison nodded her head knowing she would have a lot to explain once her grams came back in to check in on her again…she was really not looking forward to that, "Okay, thanks."

* * *

**Review :)**


	17. Not A Chapter

**Hey guys, I am sooo sooooooo sorry for not updating, but I've been having some serious medical issues these past few weeks and I've been in out of the hospital and doctors getting test done and stuff trying to figure out what exactly is wrong so i am so sorry that i havent had the time to update recently. i really want to, it's just under the circumstances I really don't have the energy at the moment. as soon as things look up i promise i will get right back to updating guys!**

**Again sorry!**


	18. Not A Chapter2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Good news I'm getting back into writing now! I still don't know what exactly is wrong sadly though, which sucks! But I'm on medication now and it's helping a lot and I'm doing a lot better now and everything's going good so far...and I'll be taking this winter off from school staying home so that'll give me a little more time to brainstorm and write so hopefully I'll get this next chapter up within the next week or two for you guys!**

**And again I'm so sorry for the long wait, I wouldn't have kept you guys waiting for so long if wasn't an emergency like it was!**


End file.
